Sargent Akabane
by TheMysteriousAuthor15
Summary: The E-class is getting a new P.E teacher, they expect Mr. Karasuma but instead get Sargent Akabane. Nagisa finds himself falling for his new teacher, how will it end? (KarmaxNagisa)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Sargent Akabane**

"I hear where getting a new teacher." Nakamura said behind me as she spoke to Kayano. I was sitting at my desk writing in my notebook writing down notes about Koro-Sensei. Not that it would help. I always did this before Koro-Sensei entered class in the morning and during lunch which it was now. We were supposed to go outside for PE after lunch.

My body was still sore from yesterdays PE class. Koro-Sensei's voice rang in my head as he gave us task do to that no human would be able to do.

"I heard the new teachers a guy. I bet he's handsome." I heard Kayano say from beside me. I knew her and Nakamura where gossiping about this new teacher. I found guys attractive but I wasn't one for gossiping. I still wasn't fully comfortable about being gay. My dad didn't even know yet. I was honestly scared about telling him because he always spoke about masculinity.

"Nagisa." Nakamura calling my name snapped me from my thoughts. I turned around to her so that I could face her. "Yeah?" I replied resting my arms on her desk.

She grinned and before she spoke I knew what she'd say. She likes teasing me so it was obvious what her question would be.

"So, what do you think of this new teacher? I heard he's a professional assassin." I shrugged scratching my cheek like I usually did when I was thinking.

"I'm excited to meet him. Hopefully he'll teach us how to be better assassins. Maybe will have a better chance of killing Koro-Sensei." I said smiling.

Nakamura pouted she seemed disappointed as if she was expecting me to say something else. "What?" I said raising my eyebrow.

She rolled her blue eyes. "You don't think check might be hot?"

"We haven't even seen him yet." I said a little surprised although I didn't know why. This was Nakamura where talking about here. She groaned leaning back in her chair bands arms behind her head. "Your not fun Nagisa."

I shrugged not sure what to say to that.

Suddenly the door opened and the class turned their heads to our teacher-our target. He entered with that usual grin he always had attached to his face. As soon as he slithered in I was searching him, watching him like a hawk for anything even the slightest weakness anything that would give us a lead on how to kill him.

"I'm back children~" Was his first statement in that usual cheerful manner as he wiggled his tentacles. I always found that disturbing and weird, I never understood why he did that. Was it some sort of weakness? "Now, if your done with your lunches please do get changed for P.E and meet me outside." He said and before any of us could blink he was gone from our sight again mumbling something about getting a frappe from france.

I sighed standing up from my desk. I never did like this part of the day, not P.E particularly, that didn't bother me so much even with Koro-Sensei being our gym teacher. It was when we had to go change into our gym uniforms. That part, that part was what I didn't like.

I waved goodbye to Nakamura and Kayano speeding out of the room, I always tried to get to the changing rooms first. And by changing rooms I mean an old ricky wooden shack that could collapse in on us at any moment, but that would be a blessing for me.

I pushed open the door and it groaned as I did, I then closed it and proceeded to undress in the darkness, it was really hot outside almost 80 degrees at least that's what the weatherman said. It was cooler in here.

As soon as I pulled my pants on and just finished pulling the blue shirt down I was shoved violently against the wall something I was used to. I didn't hear him come in this time though so the impact hurt a little more because I didn't brace myself for it.

I slid down to the floor clutching my nose which took most of the impact, as it started to bleed I heard the familiar laughter behind me.

"Look it's the gay faggot." Tersaka spat I knew he was pointing at me even if I couldn't see, not because it was dark but because I knew better then to look at him. "Why don't you just kill yourself already." I didn't respond I knew it would only make things worse.

"What a loser!" One of his other lackies called out and I could hear their footsteps fade slowly until the door opened and then closed. I breathed a sigh of relief…..

Thank the sushi lords.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The heat shined down on all of us, I felt like I was being baked alive by the sun. I was standing between Nakamura and Kayano as we waited for our new teacher to arrive. He was running late.

"What happened to your nose?" Nakamura asked me glancing down at it,

"Just a nosebleed, it's just too hot out here." Ugh..what a poor excuse I hoped she'd buy it. Koro-Sensei had already offered to patch it up but I insisted him not too. I didn't want to look like more of a wimp than I already was when this assassin got here.

"Ugh...where is that teacher. It is very unprofessional for him to be late. I'm clearly the better teacher~" Koro-Sensei said his tentacles folded like arms and his round small black eyes squinted with annoyance.

Suddenly I felt something collide with the back of my head, something strong it wasn't so much painful but it was enough for me to realize I was falling. I could hear Nakamura and Kayano's shriek and something….something in me snapped awake.

It was as if something I didn't know I had another side of me took control, just as I was about to hit the ground I put my arm in front of my face and rolled before getting back to my feet. As soon as I did a boot was coming its way to kick me in the face. I raised my arm so fast I could barely register it, the boot collide with my arm and it hurt but not as much as I thought it would.

I then felt a pain in my stomach a fist punched me in the gut sending me falling back and I fell onto the dirt. I looked up and was met with a green knife inches from my face, my breathing was heavy and my senses where alert.

I didn't dare move, something told me it was in my best interest not to.

I slowly heard a low chuckle, "Not too bad, for a rookie." The knife moved away slowly and my heart rate slowed, did I almost die? Was that was it like to die?

I looked and I thought I was looking into the sun but realized it was a pair of amber eyes looking down at me, the sun made his red hair shimmer and his tan skin appear more vibrant than it was…

He was….so…

"Sorry about that, you okay?" He spoke reaching out a gloved hand to me, I hesitated and he smiled showing the pearly whites of his teeth that sparkled like snow, "Don't worry I won't bite." I swallowed the lump in my throat grasping his head and I was yanked up from the ground and let go of stumbling back a little before gaining my balance.

I wanted to ask this stranger so many questions who the heck were they? Where the a new student he looked young. It was then I noticed the green colored army uniform he wore and the badge on his chest in gold letters that read…

_Sargent Akabane._

No way...he couldn't be…

"Excuse me but who are you! Attacking one of my students how rude!" The red haired boy turned to our target calmly-smugly as if the six foot yellow tentacle monster was nothing more than a small kitten.

He extended a hand every classmate including myself watched his every action. "Sargent Akabane, nice to finally meet the monster the governments been complaining about." Everybody's mouths dropped as well as my own.

He was our new teacher?!

Koro-Sensei looked at him skeptical. "Aren't you a little young to be in the government much less a sargent."

"Aren't you a little freaky to be playing school teacher." The redhead shot back with the same sass and I could do nothing but just watch in shock and amazement. Koro-Sensei's face turned red but before he could reply the sargent took out a wallet from his pants pocket and taking a white card out he handed it to Koro-Sensei. "Here, since your so paranoid take a look at my ID."

I was able to get a look at it from where I stood, it had a picture of the sergeant in his uniform but with a cap on instead of without like he was now. He was sitting down in the photo casually with a smug look on his face an arm on the one knee propped up.

ID: Karma Akabane

Government Sargeant

Age: 17

Wait…..

**17!?**

That's only a year older than me!

Suddenly his eyes drifted over to...to me…

My heart felt like it stopped and he walked over to me, I was frozen I couldn't move. He stopped in front of me, hands in his pockets his eyes where examining my face, I felt self conscious he seemed so cool.

He slowly tilted his head and licked his thumb and my heart skipped a beat. He gently wiped his thumb under my nose wiping away the dried blood before he leaned away smiling.

"Take better care of yourself. I'd hate to lose good potential."

Thump thump thump..

Who…

.

.

WHO WAS THIS GUY!?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** (If you don't wanna read this go straight to the chapter title.) **Wow, I didn't expect so many people to enjoy this right off the bat, especially coming back to . Also, welcome back **_Therealreddevil_ **and**_Cherryblossom321_ **I remember you two where readers of mine from other fanfictions so welcome back, I'm glad to have you! And any of my new readers I'm happy you enjoy this fanfiction and I will do my best to make it enjoyable and fun. Also someone mentioned the age difference between Karma and Nagisa, the age difference is just 1 year. **

**But yeah, I missed while writing on wattpad and my readers as well I just missed the community as a whole so I thought I'd come back with this fanfiction, anyway enough talking enjoy the chapter! **

**Sargent Akabane Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat in class, P.E was cut short on account of Koro-Sensei not trusting this new teacher who we all now knew as Sargent Akabane. Someone suggested Mr. Akabane but he said that made him sound old.

I was twirling the pencil between my fingers anxiously I could hear chatter around me about the new teacher. Koro-Sensei was currently in the staff room making sure Sargent Akabane was who he said he was so we basically had a free period.

Although I couldn't be as relaxed as everyone else, my heart was still racing and my ears where warm I couldn't get those pair of amber eyes out of my head or the way his voice was strong yet soft and confident and the gentle feeling of his hand running across my face when he wiped away the blood.

Ugh! What am I thinking! He's our teacher, sure he's just a year older than me but he's still our teacher not a student a teacher. I can't fall for a teacher, I can already picture what he might say if he knew about this!

_You got a crush on me? That's cute but I don't date children, sorry._

Ugh...get a hold of yourself Nagisa! What would dad think of me if he heard my thoughts? He would be disappointed.

A tap on my shoulder snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up seeing Nakamura's concerned face. Nagisa are you okay? I called you four times already."

Did she really? I didn't want to worry her so I gave my best smile which was awkward like always. "Yeah, just tired." I gave the poor excuse hoping she'd buy it.

She returned my smile elbowing my arm. "You work to hard Nagisa. Come get a milkshake with me and Kayano." Oh school ended I hadn't even noticed.

I wanted to go with her but I couldn't, I couldn't be home late and I had to stay after school to finish some work.

I gave her a sad smile, "sorry maybe next time." I said for the fifth time this week. It wasn't annoying that she always asked to hang out. It was actually nice to feel included. I just felt bad when I had to say no every time and see the look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh." I could hear her trying to hide the disappointed tone in her voice. She forced I smile. "Ah no problem Nagisa some other time." She said before waving goodbye to me. I sighed waving back and being the only one in the class once the pair left.

I guess I should get started on my work. I could go home and work on it but it was easier for me to do it here and if I was confused about something I could always ask Koro-Sensei.

Speaking of Koro-Sensei where was he? Maybe he was still in the staff room.

I reached in my bag for my math work and began working….

**.**

**.**

.

**20 minutes later.**

**.**

**.**

I tapped the eraser of my pencil violently against the paper glaring at it. Ugh! I hated math it was my worst subject why was this so difficult. I can't figure out this problem, this would be where I asked Koro-Sensei for help but he wasn't back. Ugh….

I was ready to give up and just head home when I heard the sound of the door sliding open. I looked up from my paper expecting my target but instead I saw Sargent Akabane entering still in uniform. He looked so good in it….ugh I mean-My heart instantly raced as he closed the door and his head turned to look at me, I could feel my ears burning as well as my face.

Just ignore it...just ignore it…

My eyes dropped back down to my paper pretending I was actually working on it, pretending I wasn't blushing or I hadn't seen him. I heard the sound of his boots against the old creaky floor boards. They groaned with every step closer, finally they stopped and I could feel the presence of him in front of me.

I chose not to look up just continued to stare at the unfinished math problem I had. There was a silence that made me uncomfortable, I glanced up,

The sun shined around his being making him look like a beautiful red angel. He was so handsome...one hand was pressed on the front of my desk as he leaned over it his amber eyes staring down at the paper on my desk.

My heartbeat quickened It felt like it would jump out from my chest at any moment. My mouth felt dry and my hands were cold and clammy.

_Take better care of yourself. I'd hate to lose good potential. _His soothing words and voice replayed in my head like a record player that I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"Geometry huh?" I finally heard him speak my heart jumping as he did. I hesitated before letting out a nervous, "Y-yeah." I heard him chuckle.

"Well I see your problem." My eyes looked up at him, did he know!?

"Y-you do?" My cheeks where red as my blue eyes where locked with his amber eyes. It seemed like a century as we stared at each other everything about him I found perfect his face his voice his personality.

His eyes suddenly dropped from my eyes back down to the paper snapping me from my day dream. "Yeah, you plugged in the wrong number in the formula. See the 3 should go here, not here. Try doing that and you should get the correct answers." I blinked,

"O-oh.." I said my eyes dropped down to the paper in embarrassment. "R-right."

"Don't worry, I always made those little mistakes too." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. My tongue was caught in a naught I couldn't speak and even if I could I didn't know what to say.

"You know, you should really look someone in the eyes when your speaking. It'll instill confidence in you." My head snapped up suddenly meeting his eyes and I noticed he was smiling.

Thump….thump...thump.

"That's better." He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint like he was in a daze himself. "So, why are you in here all alone? I'm pretty sure school ended awhile ago." There was that sarcastic tone I had heard before.

"I uh…" I was struggling to retain eye contact with him as I spoke I felt like I forgot how to speak. "I-I'm I do better here than at home." I tried to explain thinking I sounded dumb. Ugh I feel so embarrassed talking like this, he must think I'm an idiot.

"So uh...why are you still here?" I said trying to make conversation. I felt so awkward.

He laughed actually laughed. His laughter was like sweet honey to my ears.. And I am way to smitten with my teacher!

"Your so called teacher felt the need to call of the government operator who sent me to clarify I am who I say I am. Your class was supposed to get Mr. Karasuma but due to a…." He paused as if trying to choose what to say. "inconvenience. So they thought it was best to send me."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I blurted out internally regretting it.

Surprisingly he just shrugged casually. "Your my student now and I'd like for you to trust me."

I felt my face burning red and I knew I was blushing. Sargent Akabane looked at me raising an eyebrow. I swallowed what felt like my heart. Oh no.. He noticed…. He noticed…

My heart felt like stopped when a hand pressed against my forehead. It felt cold against the heat for my head.

"Hmm." He hummed his eyes staying on me, he was leaning on my desk. My legs felt weak so I'm glad I was sitting down.

Slowly his hand retracts from my for head and he stands up straight putting his hands in his pockets. "Your foreheads pretty warm. Think you got a fever, you should head home and rest." He turned on his heels heading for the door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder, "take better care of yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god I am SO SO sorry guys my deepest apologizes. That chapter from before was for one of my other fanfictions. I am very sorry! I replaced it with this one so it should be fine now. Again I am so sorry!**

**Chapter 3 Home shit home**

.

**.**

The door clicked opened and I walked in, I barely had enough time to close the door before I heard my father yelling "Where have you been! Your late!" I wanted to sigh but resisted the urge. I put on my usual smile on even though I was tired and just wanted to go to my room and finish my math homework while it was still fresh in my mind, then maybe collapse on my bed afterwards.

"Sorry I tried to get home as fast as I could." I tried to explain even through I was actually home five minutes early. Dad always found something to complain about, I enjoyed visiting my mother more than living with my dad. I wish I could live with her but she didn't make enough to support both of us, she just barely supported herself.

He cracked his knuckles and stomped his foot on the ground and my heart dropped. "Go to you room before I beat the shit out of you."

"But...what about dinner?" He pounded his foot into the floor again nearly shaking it.

"I'm not making that shit, you think I feel like making that shit after a long day!?" I nodded wordlessly and headed to my room while my father sat back down on the couch cracking open another bear. He was drinking….again.

I closed the door once I got in my room and dropped onto my bed, my room was pretty average wooden floors beige walls, I had a desk again my window with my laptop on it that I used for homework….and sometimes video games.

My phone suddenly vibrated and I pulled it out from my pocket,

_**[1 new message] **_

I opened my phone to check the message it was from Nakamura

_**[ Nakamura 7:30pm ] **__Hey Nagisa_

_**[ Nagisa 7:30pm]**_ _Hey Nakamura what's up? _

_**[Nakamura 7:31pm] **__Ur dad give u shit again? _

_**[Nagisa 7:31pm] **__Unfortunately. It's fine I'm used to it by now. _

_**[Nakamura 7:31pm]**_ _Well, wt u think of our new teacher ≖‿≖_

_**[Nagisa 7:31pm]**_ _He's cool. _

_**[Nakamura 7:31pm]**_ _U don't think he's hot._

_**[Nagisa 7:31pm]**_ _What no! He's our teacher of course not!_

_**[Nakamura 7:31pm]**_ _Riiiight ◤(¬‿¬)◥_

'

_**[Nagisa 7:31pm]**_ _-_- Your to much Nakamura I swear._

_**[Nagisa 7:31pm] **__Nakamura? Hello you there?_

_**[Nagisa 7:32pm] **__Nakamura?! Hello? Are you okay?! _

_**[Nagisa 7:34pm] **__Don't make me call the cops to check on you!_

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm] **__Sry went to go get some popcorn~ watching this really cool horror movie. _

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm] **__You gave me a heart attack don't do that! _

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm] **__Sry~ Also u still love me (─‿‿─)_

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm]**_ _Your right I do, your the best friend I could ever have, your basically like a sister to me._

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm]**_ _Nagisa we've been over this already, y r u repeating it? It's like ur trying 2 fill some1 in on the type of relation we have. _

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm] **_ _What? _

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm]**_ _I said and I love u like a brother (*^ -^*)❤_

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm]**_ _Thanks Nakamura._

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm] **_ _Did you eat dinner? _

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm]**_ _No….not allowed to touch anything either._

As if on cue my stomach began to growl.

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm]**_ _Don't worry I got you covered I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow Oh and I stuck some chips in your bag when you weren't looking._

Did she really? I checked my back to make sure and sure enough there was a bag of doritos in there the good kind to cheesy nacho! Yum! I owed her so much, she was so nice to me and supportive. I replied back,

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm]**_ _Thx Nakamura, I owe you big time. (¤__﹏__¤)_

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm]**_ _u can repay me by telling me wt happened after school. ≖‿≖_

_**[Nagisa 7:35pm]**_ _How did you know?_

_**[Nakamura 7:35pm]**_ _I didn't, I just guessed! Now give me the deets~ (⊙‿⊙)_

I was so lucky to have Nakamura in my life, she was the best sibling I never had and my best friend. We continued to text back and forth late into the night neither of us caring about how late it got, it was nice to talk to someone as fun as her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's cool being a Sargent, a teacher, but wasn't cool was….

Paper work! Ugh…

What time was it? I checked my phone,

_**[11:30PM]**_

My eyes felt heavy and I wanted to sleep. I was in my apartment currently, sitting at my desk in my room filling out paperwork. I don't understand why that stupid octopus made such a big fuss about all of this. If those students can't protect themselves from a sneak attack then they've got no chance of taking on a damn creature that can go mach 20 while doing a thousand other things casually. I've been assigned to this class to teach them how to be assassins, killers, killing is no game. It looks cool but it's all fun and games until you actually have to take someones life.

Secret agent Akabane,

I got into the assassin bizz when I was only 10 finally got caught when I was 16 they could of locked me up then and there but they offered me a deal, I work for them and do as I'm told and they won't mention anything.

So now I'm 17, only 17 and I've been assigned to teach these students how to kill. Should be easy, if there tough enough that is.

_Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiing_

My eyes drifted to my cellphone on my desk, I grabbed it happily, I'd rather do anything else besides this dumb ass paperwork. It's so boring,

Who the hell is calling at this hour anyway?

_**[Karasuma]**_

Figures, I clicked the green button holding the phone to my ear,

"Sup," I said casually and I could hear the mans annoyed grunt on the other end.

"Must you be so imformal. I told you to-"

"Yeah yeah, be more professional, anyway why you callin?" He sighed as if fighting the urge to try and punch me right through the phone.

"How did today go," He asked in a business manner, strickly business none of that father bullcrap.

"Well, I snuck up on one of the students and knocked them to the ground then had about a two hour talk with the target." He groaned even louder like he was actually going to break the phone.

"Idiot.." He mumbled, I knew he was rubbing his temples I could picture it now. Annoyed expression fighting the urge to just hang up. "Why did you attack a student! You're supposed to introduce yourself not attack one of their students!"

I shrugged as if he'd see it. "I had to test them, anyway it paid off. The one I picked seemed to have potential, he fought me off as if he already knew how to fight. It was very….interesting."

Karasuma went quiet on the other end and I waited patiently for his response knowing he was thinking. "What is the students name?"

I glanced down at the many student files I was given, my eyes resting on the picture of the boy in the dim lighting. He wore a sheepish expression, his blue eyes where clear and innocent he looked harmless as if he couldn't harm a fly however after today I knew that wasn't the case.

"Shiota Nagisa sir."

"I see," I heard the sound of papers being moved on his end of the call, he was writing that down. "Alright, continue what you're doing and update me on anything and keep an eye on this Shiota Nagisa."

I smiled to myself, "Yes Sir."

"Karasuma out."

"Akabane out."

The call ended and I placed the phone back down on my desk. My mind wondered back to the boy in the classroom fussing over homework. I chuckled to myself, he seemed like an interesting person.

Ugh….back to paperwork. This is gonna be a long and boring night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Imperfect Life**

.

.

.

.

I woke up to the sound of screaming and things being thrown in the apartment….what was going on? It was still dark outside so it must be late at night, I sat up apart of me wanted to ignore the sound thinking someone may have broken in...but what if someone was hurt? I should go check it out at least.

I was scared, truth be told I just wanted to hide under my covers but I wiggled out of my covers and stepped onto the icy cold floors of the apartment. Was it always this cold in here?

_No please stop!_

The voice it….

I went to my bedroom door gripping the knob as the screams of horror continued from what sounded like the kitchen.

It sounded like pots and pans where being thrown, my heart was thundering in my chest. I gripped the knob tighter before yanking the door open and running into the kitchen my mouth layed agaped when I saw what was in front of me.

My mother was on the ground cowering in fear as my father held a frying pan in his hand above her he looked like he was about to….

Hit…

Her with it…

"Dad! What are you doing!" I blurted out pain grasping my chest, he gave me a cold look one I hadn't seen before.

"Go back to bed Nagisa this doesn't concern you!"

"Your scaring mom of course this concerns me!" I snapped back without even thinking. He dropped the pot as it hit the ground shook like an earthquake and I could hear my mother plead for him to stop as the scary giant marching towards me rose his fist up at me.

"I'll fucking teach you to respect your father!"

My eyes flashed open, my heart was thumping in my chest…..

It….it was just….another nightmare….

.

.

.

I got up and got dressed not bothering to open the fridge for anything, I didn't want to wake dad. As I stepped out of my room I found dad passed out on the couch with several empty beer bottles. He probably passed out drunk again, apart of me knew if I looked in the fridge there wouldn't be much in there. At most maybe a half loaf of bread and a nearly empty container of milk. He did spend most if not all of our food money on beer and drugs, he's gotten worse ever since mom filed for a divorce and moved away. She tried to hard to win full custody of me...but lost to my dad who just had a better lawyer in the end.

My phone vibrates suddenly just as I was about to head out the door. I grabbed my phone as I headed out looking at the text,

_**[Nakamura 7:30am]**_ _Hey! Guess who's outside ur apartment~_

I rolled my eyes at the text, she might as well be a stalker with a text like that.

_**[Nagisa 7:30am]**_ _I'm coming now,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As I arrived in front of the apartment I could see Nakamura waiting for me with a bag of donuts. I always liked mornings, they where always so peaceful it wasn't too hot or too cold this morning, the sun was just coming up from his slumber making the sky appear orange and yellow it reminded me of….

Amber eyes.

"What took you so long?" Nakamura asked me as she handed me the bag and we began walking, it was nice and quiet it seemed we were the only ones up. It was peaceful and it made me forget about my...not so perfect life.

I shrugged at her question, "I was trying not to wake my dad." I explained taking a bite of a chocolate donut its sweet icing coated my tongue waking my body up and making me more aware.

"Geeze Nagi, why don't you try reporting this?" I shrugged again,

"I tried, when they got there the apartment looked nice and clean and dad was on his best behavior," I paused my eyes dropping from hers preferring to look at the side walk. "Until they left…" That day I realized it was pointless trying to escape him. It was easier if I did what he told me to do,

And as far as me being gay I don't think I could ever tell him. I decided I would never get a boyfriend and if he tried setting me up with anybody I would just say I wasn't interested. I hated lying but it was better than being beat up for it….I guess.

Nakamura fell silent, she looked like she was thinking herself as her blue eyes studied me. "Well," She began calmly, "Let's not worry about that. Today we get to see more of that hot teacher." She winked and my face burned red.

"Nakamura cut it out." I said crossing my arms and she grinned.

"I'm just kidding," I mumbled a _mmhmm_ with the donut in my mouth. "Or am I~" I gave her a look.

"Your more trouble than you're worth sometimes." She smiled,

"But you still love me~" I returned her smile.

"Like you were my sister."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was about to be first period and I was sitting at my desk again writing notes down about Koro-Sensei but...I felt conflicted about other things and…

Wait…

I glanced down in my bag remembering something, I reached down and pulled out a small notebook with a brown leather cover and a buckle to keep it closed….

I held it in my hand looking at it's designs engraved in the corners of the covers….

_Mom….why do you have to go away?_

_Don't worry about it sweetie, I'll come visit as much as I can. Here, take this,_

_What is it?_

_My mom gave me a diary to write in when I was little. I want you to have this, write in it whenever you feel troubled._

.

.

I ran my fingers across the smooth cover and smiled to myself slowly….mom….

I glanced around Nakamura and Kayano where talking and everyone else seemed to be doing there own thing, I grabbed a pen and opened the notebook to the first page the lines where so neat and pretty…

_**A/N: The year is based on when the show aired so that's where I'm getting this from just an fyi**_

_**.**_

_April 10 2016 _

_I really miss mom, dad got drunk again last night and I feel like he's getting more violent every day. _ _̶S̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ He can be scary sometimes. On the other note we got a new teacher to teach us how to assassinate Koro-Sensei. His names Sargent Akabane and….I think ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ he's cool. I hope we learn a lot from him. _

_._

_._

I put down my pen and took a deep breath before closing the book. That should be good enough. I pushed the notebook back in my bag, I honestly nobody got a hold of this but if they did, I was used to bullying so it was fine.

Suddenly the door slides open and Koro-Sensei comes in with Sargent Akabane I suck in my breath and straighten up.

"Good morning class," He says,

"Good morning Koro-Sensei," We say back together before sitting back down.

"I would like to introduce you to your new P.E teacher." He seemed rather calm Koro-Sensei that was.

The redhead stepped forward in his army uniform he was wearing his cap today hands folded behind his back, his posture straight as a line...he was so handsome….

Ugh...stop thinking that Nagisa…

Wait-did he just look at me? No I must be seeing things. He gave the class a warm smile but he held a serious look in his eyes,

"Meeeow~" I heard Nakamura say from under her breath and I felt myself blush as if for her sake.

"Good Morning 3-E. I believe we got off on the wrong foot yesterday so let me start fresh." He cleared his throat, "My name is Sargent Akabane, you may call me that or Sir-Mr is not okay because I sound like an old man which I am not. Yes I am young I am only 17 but I assure you I am good at what I do. You will respect me as your teacher and in return I will respect you as my students. If you do not respect me," He paused his amber eyes seemed to grow dark and the atmosphere around him felt cold and dangerous like winter had crept into this hot room.

"Then you will be punished." I felt chills run up my back. Even his smile seemed to have an undermined tone like that of a…..killer. As if it were only there for a second his warmer smile returned. "Now, I have spoke with Koro-Sensei and yes your normal classes will continue. However for first period you will have P.E as well as last period."

"Why the hell do we have to do that. Damn let us have a fucking break." All our heads turned to Teraska in the back of the class, his hands behind his head and his feet propped up on his desk. Unlike the rest of the class he didn't seem to care. Slowly Sargent Akabane walked over to him, his posture still as perfect as it had been before, with each step that his boot hit the old floors it was like an earthquake. It didn't shake the floor but it gave you the same fear and anxiety that came with an earthquake like you new something bad was about to happen.

He stopped in front of Teraska's desk still holding that smile but his eyes seemed….darker.

"Teraska," His voice was lower, like a passive aggressive tone but you knew now to mess with him. "I'm SO glad you asked." He said one of his hands unwrapping from his backside and resting on Teraskas desk yet he didn't bend over still stood straight up his eyes narrowed on Terasaka. "You see, moving around is good for the blood. It will also help you think better in class." Apart of me expected Koro-Sensei to jump in but he only watched…

I guess he trusted the Sargent?

"What the fuck ever man. I don't gotta listen to-" Suddenly like a flash of lighting the gloved hand grabbed at Teraskas mouth silencing him and the redheads smile was gone the only thing that was in its place was an amused look on his face, the look that said he was done with your shit. The hand unwrapped from his backside and one finger pressed up against his own lip. The whole class including myself watched shocked, speechless.

"What did I say about respect? Also, fowl language is not tolerated in this classroom or by me. I assure you it's not my intention to harm any of you, however I will discipline you if I must. Being an assassin is not for the weak minded." Teraska smacked the man's arm away before getting up from his seat.

"I don't fucking care! Your just an ass whole, this class is trash!" He then stormed out without another word and the Sergeant stood there seemingly unaffected. Slowly he turned towards Koro-Sensei,

"I hope that wasn't too harsh." His smile had dropped and he had a serious look on his face as he met Koro-Sensei's eyes.

He looked troubled as he replied to Sargent Akabane. "No...it was fine, as long as he wasn't harmed."

Sargeant Akabane clasped his hands together smiling again, "Well! If that is all, everyone outside get ready for this morning's P.E. Will be playing a little game to get the blood pumping and your instincts rolling. I shall be waiting for you outside."

As Sargeant Akabane left the classroom with the same grace he had when he'd entered I felt myself asking something…..a question that wasn't answered…

.

.

.

.

Who was this person?

* * *

_**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you for all the readers who have taken an interest in my story! I really really really appreciate it! I am so happy you all enjoy it! :) hopefully the next chapter should come out soon, however I have school things to deal with as well so be patient. Thank you guys for your support **_

_**Thanks for reading~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Pain**

.

.

.

.

.

I finished getting dressed in my gym uniform and I was about to head out when a fist knocked me to the floorboards. I pushed myself up as pain rushed to my head only to be shoved back into the floor once more. I groaned wincing trying not to show how much this hurt. I was trying my best to ignore what felt like a bump on my head and a massive headache.

"What did I even do to you Teraska." I asked already knowing it was him as I held my head in pain. The heel of his shoe pressed further against the back of my head knocking my hand off. I yelped aloud as the pain increased...was he trying to kill me?!

"Your fucking useless like the rest of this damn class. That damn teacher pissed me off, your just a goddamn punching bag for me so shut up. Punching bags don't talk." He sounded angry but he wasn't yelling, I don't know what I did to him, he just started hitting me one day. It's gotten worse ever since. He seemed to have a problem with E-class in general, but it wasn't my fault he was here. But then, he didn't care, he never did.

I wanted to fight back but what was the point? He was stronger than me, even if I did try I didn't stand a chance.

"That's enough." I heard a stern voice speak I couldn't quite pinpoint it on account of I was struggling to stay conscious. Having my head rammed into a hard floor wasn't exactly good for my health.

"Mind your own damn business you-"

"I won't tell you again." The voice cut him off, it sounded familiar, I knew it but I forgot who it belonged to...There was a silence and I heard Teraska mutter something under his breath before his footsteps faded. Ugh my head hurt so badly…..stay away Nagisa…

Stay awake….stay awake….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

S T A Y

.

.

.

.

AWAKE

.

.

.

.

….I

.

.

.

C A N ' T

.

.

.

Before I knew it I felt cold...and my eyes shut and my consciousness faded as I heard the echo of someone calling my name in a panic. I felt my body jerking by there hand, moving me begging me to wake up but I couldn't move...I wanted to reply to the voice tell them I was okay, move my body..even if just a little to reassure them but….

I couldn't.

.

.

Was I going to die?

Did I deserve this for being a bad son? For not being the child my father wanted?

_Nagisa why can't you just cut your damn hair! Boys don't have pigtails, and your body is to slim you need to eat more! Boys are not curvy and you need to work out more you are a toothpick, you should look like the men in the magazines not like…..THIS._

_I...don't want to cut my hair...I-I like it like this and we dont have enough money to anyway...and...the reason I-I'm so curvy and skinny is because I have a low cholesterol and...you spend all your money on...drugs and not food...and…._

_What did you just say to me. __**His voice deep and gruff, his eyes were hollow and dark he was a shell of the man I once knew to be my father, the man I used to respect and love.**_

_Nothing…..father._

_._

_._

_._

Maybe I did deserve to die.

.

.

.

I felt something cold…was this death approaching me?...

No it was…...something cold on my forehead that was still pounding from the pain. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurry as it tried to focus. I saw a pair of eyes looking down at me and a smile.

My head pounded but I managed to get the words out, "Sar….gent...Akaba...ne?" I didn't know if it was him, I think I just wanted the person beside me to be him. However when I heard the laugh,

"Nuhuhu~" The disappointed settled into the pit of my stomach. I knew that laugh all too well, it was Koro-Sensei….I tried to ignore the depression starting to invade my brain pushing it aside and asking, "Sir what happened?" as best as I could trying not to let the emotion in my voice. I felt his soft tentacle rest on the top of my head,

"You were injured with a blow to the head. You are lucky Mr. Akabane found you when he did otherwise…." His voice drifted off and he took his tentical off my head, "Ah don't worry about it your awake now."

So that was Sargent Akabane who...came to my rescue…..I touched my forehead and felt the wet cloth wrapped around it. It was helping the pain a little bit, "How long was I out," I said turning my head up to Koro-Sensei who was sitting in a chair much to small for his large body.

"It's been seven years." He spoke in a grim voice and my heart sank.

"WHAT" Seven years! No it couldn't be I've been out for seven years!

"Nuhuhu~ I'm only kidding Nagisa my boy it's been an hour, calm yourself." I breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a look.

"That was mean sir." He laughed again seeming to blush a bit in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself~ anyway second period is going to start soon. Mr. Akabane will come in and keep an eye on you." I felt my cheeks heat up, me and him? Alone together!?

No no...no...Nagisa stop thinking like that! He's your teacher!

"What about my work?" I asked trying to play off that I wasn't blushing at the mention of Sargent Akabane.

"You can make it up, don't worry about it, just rest your head." He spoke standing up and patting my head once more, as he headed for the door he turned half way to look at me, "Oh and Nagisa."

"Um-yes sir?" He laughed again holding a tentical to his large grin like a schoolgirl in an anime, his face was turning pink.

"Your little secret is safe with me~" He shut the door not letting me respond to that, only letting me sit in the hospital bed shocked with my mouth agape…

.

.

.

WHAT?! HE KNEW!...ugh I can worry about that later, my head still hurts to much to think a lot...I rested back against my pillow having a chance to survey the room I was in.

I looked like an old nerses office with two other beds beside my own, a curtain separating each of them as well as some chairs scattered around and a cabinet up against one of the walls containing what looked like medical supplies.

I groaned holding my head, I wanted to close my eyes but something told me it was best if I didn't. Suddenly the door slid open causing me to jolt up.

My heart raced as I saw the redhead in the doorway, one hand on the door the other at his side. His hat was off now, I think he looked better without...I liked seeing his red hair. He cleared his throat as he stepped in closing the door and making his way over to my the chair Koro-Sensei was just sitting in.

He glanced at it before kicking it aside and grabbing another chair before sitting down at my bedside. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better.." I said awkwardly trying my best to look at him, he smiled slowly...my heart sped up.

"That's good. You need to be more careful," My eyes drifted from his and focused on the white bed covers on me instead.

"I know.." I said lowly. He was probably disappointed in me too.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'd hate to lose one of my students, especially one special to me." I looked at him in that moment my face hot and I knew I was blushing he raised an eyebrow cariously.

"I-i'm important to you?" He nodded still holding his smile.

"Of course," I was important to him! He did care about me, did this mean he felt the same way about me? No that was crazy...he was my teacher there was no way….right? "All of you are important to me, you're my students after all."

Oh…

There goes my moment of joy and hope...I tried hiding the pain I felt now. "I'm sorry I missed the morning P.E class."

"It's alright, I'd rather you rest than be out there passing out somewhere."

"Yeah.." I mumbled under my breath my eyes back on the bed sheets. A silence settled in and I could feel his amber eyes burning into me, studying me...was he expecting something from me too? Or did I already disappoint him?

"You can't go back to sleep, so...how about we play some card games?" I looked up at him,

"Yeah…." I said forcing a smile. "That would be nice."

"Alright," He stood up from his chair. My world froze as his hand reach forward towards me...my heart beat quicknes but at the same time it feels like it's beating in slow motion, my mouth is dry my hands are cold and my body is frozen...I can't move…

His gloved hand rests on top of my head...it's warm...and his touch is gentle...my mouth is agaped as my eyes drift up to me his, he's leaning on the bar of my bed, his eyes meeting mine and he has a soft smile on his face.

My face is bright red….

He chuckled, "Do you have a crush on me or something?" His words are so forward that I blink and say..

"H-huh.."

He repeats as sly and calm as the first time with the same smile, "Do you have a crush on me or something?" His voice held a laugh this time I felt embarrassed…

My eyes drop from his and I can't get the words in my throat out...I can't say anything….slowly the warmth of his hand leaves me head…..

Did I screw things up? Does he hate me, ugh I just wanna disappear forever I can't do this! I don't want to be here! I cover my face wishing I could just run away from all this.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's okay, your not the first to take a liking to me." I don't-I can't look at him, I just keep my eyes in my hands hiding my face….I feel his hand ruffle my hair a little before a chuckle follows.

"I'll give you some space," I can hear his footsteps and then the door open and close….and he's gone….

.

.

Thank the sushi lords...I can breath again..


	6. Update (Sorry not a chapter)

Hello readers! Sorry no this is not a chapter just me letting you know why another chapter hasn't come out today. My brain honestly feels like mush right now and I'm still thinking of how the story should carry on from here. I know last chapter seemed a bit rush but it was because I didn't see Karma dancing around what was obvious to him and now it's put Nagisa in a position and I'm trying to think of how this will impact him and the rest of the story. No it's not ending relax,

.

.

.

I'll level with you guys, you see _A Lost Nagisa _seemed to be one of my most loved fanfictions and I'm trying to make a fanfiction that rivals that or is even better than that and something an Idea I came up with. Apart of me wants to just slap something down and post it so you guys have something to read because I understand (As a reader of fanfictions myself) how annoying it is to wait, but I'd rather take my time deciding what the next chapter will be about then just rushing through something that's messy and something you all wouldn't enjoy as much so,

.

.

Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and stay tuned~

Nagisa and Karma thank you~


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 LoveShake**

.

.

.

.

"Nakamura!" I said running over to her as she was making her way out of the school. It was the end of the day and I was told to rest for the entire school day. I was actually kind of thankful because I don't think I could stand to be around Sargent Akabane right now.,..or ever.

She was walking with Kayano and turned to me when I called her, one hand gripping her bag.

"Nagisa," She seemed relieved to see me as she turned to make her way over to me Kayano following. "I see your feeling better-is your head okay?" Like the over protective sister that she was to me she was feeling my forehead and cheek as if to check for a fever.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I said stepping away from her touch, I scratched the back of my neck saying, "Is it okay if I come hang out with you and Kayano today?"

The pair looked surprised by this, did I say something wrong, was it a mistake to ask? I know it seemed sudden but I just didn't want to stay after school and risk Sargent Akabane coming in….I didn't want to be alone with him not after…

.

.

_Do you have a crush on me or something?_

_It's okay you're not the first. _

.

.

.

Hearing that didn't make me feel any better, it made me feel…weak. I didn't want him to pity me.

My heart thundered in my chest as the feeling of fear spread across me. I felt scared of him, like I couldn't face him now that he knew the truth. Nakamura pressing her hand against my forehead once more caused me to jump back from pure anxiety.

"You sure your feeling alright?" She joked and I glanced at the ground unable to force my usual smile, I just looked troubled and my face was void of color. In other words, I was pale and if my mother where here she'd rush me home and send me to bed with a cold towel and some warm soup...that sounded nice right now..."Yeah...I just...wanted to hang out and-If it's alright with you of course." I said holding my hands up defensively.

She smiled stepping forward placing a hand on my shoulder easing my anxiety a little and my body relaxed a bit under her familiar touch. "Of course you can come dummy, come on me and Kayano are going to get milkshakes." I smiled a little thankful she was letting me join them. I know I could just go home, but I didn't want to...I wanted to be around people right now, I didn't want to be alone with the Sargent and I didn't want to be at home around my…..father.

"Alright well let's get going," She said with a smile as she tugged me forward and the three of us made our way out of the school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I tapped my finger on the table, my chin resting in the palm of my hand. I remembered the way the blue haired boy blushed….I felt bad and...something else...like an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was faint but it was still there and it was something I couldn't ignore for long, not that I knew what was the meaning behind it. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so forward with him. I obviously made him uncomfortable, I thought if he knew I knew his feelings he'd be more at ease. However it seemed the opposite occurred, that had always seemed to be the case before. Everytime I pointed out when one of my students where crushing on me they seemed more at ease but….he seemed nervous and uneasy…...now that I think about it this is the first time a male has crushed on me.

I sighed aloud rubbing my face…

Ugh….what should I do? I can't just ignore this, and it's not good for his health either...I'll have to confront him about this sooner or later but, for now I'll give him space and let him come to me if he chooses to.

"Ah, it seems professor bitch is coming back tomorrow." I looked at the yellow octopus, the thing I'm supposed to be teaching these kids to kill. "Huh? Who the hell is that." I responded casually, I cursed when I was off duty, nobody around to tell me I couldn't. The octopus seemed bothered by that little swear word but ignored it just continuing with,

"Ah, she is the English teacher here, she was gone on a task for a week but thankfully she'll be returning tomorrow." He paused looking at me, "She'll have a chance to meet you as well."

Professor bitch, that was such a weird name, what kind of person was she to have a name like that. I wonder if she actually lived up to that name...heh.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." I said with a forced smile. Truth be told I didn't care about that, I was just a good actor.

No the only thing I was concerned with right now is if that blue-haired boy….no...his name was Nagisa…..I was concerned if Nagisa was alright….

Ugh

Back to work I guess..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As we walked down the sidewalk the two girls in front of me were chatting about things I didn't particularly care about. I was walking behind them, I felt mentally tired right now like my brain was just a bunch of mush.

"Nagisa," I heard Nakamura, I looked up and she was looking at me, they had both stopped and I was merely inches away from crashing into them. "You feeling okay?" She asked concerned,

"Yeah.." I say scratching the nape of my neck giving her a weak smile, "I'm just...drained." I wondered why I felt like this, was it because of everything in my life right now? Dealing with my fathers drinking problem, carrying the task of killing our teacher on my shoulders and now…

Having a thing for my teacher?! Ugh...and then him finding out….I don't think I can ever look him in the eyes again not without wanting to bolt away as fast as possible. Although considering he's a Sargent he'd probably catch me….if he even wanted to.

"You're lying," Nakamura said her hands on her hips, lower lip pressed out dramatically and her eyebrow raised. I rolled my blue eyes something I seemed to be doing recently. I was so shy before but ever since I've been hanging out with Nakamura or talking to her I guess I picked up some of her sass, even if it's just a little.

"I'm fine.." I said trying to get her off my case.. It wasn't Nakamura's fault...I know she was trying to help...I just didn't want to discuss this. I guess Kayano saw the distress on my face and how I wanted to yell at Nakamura because she came to my side placing a gentle touch on my shoulder with a warm smile.

"Hey, maybe all Nagisa needs is a milkshake." Nakamura and I exchanged looks.

"Yeah.." I managed and Nakamura seemed to give up on her investigation of me-thank the sushi lords-she turned back around. "Alright, let's get going." And we headed off for the cafe.

.

.

.

.

…..So here I am sitting in a booth at what looked like a 90's fast food place. Checkered floors, white walls the booths were a vibrant cherry red and some cheesy pop music was playing from a juice box somewhere in the corner of the place.

I was sitting in the booth with Kayno and Nakamura in front of me looking at their menus.

Nakamura was humming under her breath staring down at the selections of milkshakes on the menu as her elbow rested on the table, chin in the palm of her hand.

"The strawberry swirl looks good." Kayano chimed licking her lips. I was occupied with my own menu trying to focus on what milkshake looked the most appealing to me. Truth be told that wasn't the thing that was on my mind but I rather focus on the topic of milkshakes then how horrible my life is going right now.

"The banana split is better." Nakamura remarked closing her menu. "I think I'll have that."

"Again! Don't you ever get tired of it?" Kayano said mouth agaped dramatically. Nakamura shrugged. "Nah, I can never get tired of the BEST, SHAKE, EV-ER". She finished with a grin.

They both then turned to me, "what are you gonna get." I shrugged. Maybe a shake wasn't a good idea...I felt sick and I didn't want to trouble Nakamura to buy me one. It would be better if I just get something super simple "A water." I said closing my menu only for Nakamura to basically jump scare me by slamming her hand on top of the menu inches from my face with glaring blue eyes.

"No you can't just get a water!" Nakamura said dramatically before sitting back against the red booth. I shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, I just-"

"Nagisa probably doesn't know which one to pick-I know," Kayano said snapping her fingers. "Why not let the manager decide?" I raised my eyebrow, that seemed weird, since when did managers have anything to do with custorms. I thought they just stayed in the back somewhere and managed the place.

I looked at her confused to which she looked at Nakamura saying, "you didn't tell him?!"

"Tell me what?" She looked at me with a sign before giving a grin that a child had when they were caught in a lie. "Okay, these aren't normal milkshakes." She confessed and I gave her a glare.

"Nakamura is there some kinda poison in this?!" I said a little too loud getting the attention of a few people.

"No no of course not!" She said equally loud but also dramatic.

"Then what's the deal with them?" She scratched her cheek sighing again.

"Okay fine. I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to freak and not come but.." She paused. "The manager makes these special shakes called love shakes. There the color of you and your soulmates souls." I folded my arms.

"And you wanted to see my love shake." I wished she wouldn't have lied, yeah it seems skeptical but I would have felt better if she didn't lie to me about it.

Bingo." I sighed "I don't have a soulmate." I said shutting her down. Who would date someone like me? They probably didn't exist.

Before she could respond someone burst through the back door. We all looked seeing an old one who was a little taller than Nakamura, she had short grey hair but her Hazel eyes where vibrant and alive. She was a fairly large woman but gave off a warm vibe as she came towards our table.

"No soulmate!" She said now in front of our table, hands on the hips of her apron. "Everyone has a soulmate, someone out there." Well if I had one out there he must be a rock...the only person I felt anything for is.…...

She was looking at me, I scratched the back of my neck blushing from embarrassment. "I don't think I have one ma'am."" I said my voice coming out quieter than I wanted it to. She waved a finger in front of me,

"Nonsense, Mama Minda knows there's a soulmate out there for everyone including you young lady." I cleared my throat my face heating up even more than before, geez i just wanted to disappear. "Um.." I said my voice quieter than before. "I'm a boy…"

She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh-I'm very sorry. What's your name young man?"

"Nagisa," I said stiffly already feeling awkward. She grinned,

"Nagisa I'm going to make you a special milkshake." She said seeming to beam as if she hadn't done that in years.

"Oh-you don't have to-" But before I finished my objection she ran back into what looked like the kitchen before coming back out with a cart having a blender on it, some fruits and liquids and an empty milkshake cup. She stopped in front of our table, Nakamura and Kayano seemed amazed.

"Now...let's see." She spoke holding her chin and looking at me as if she were analyzing me. I watched as she began to grab ingredients and put them into the blender glancing back at me every now and then.

"Blueberries for your troubled eyes, Strawberries for his red hair, peaches for his vibrant skin, and yogurt for your pure heart and finally," She reached down grabbing some chocolate. "Some coco for how sweet and rich your love is." I watched the ingredients blend together as her words sunk in.

Red like his hair? Peach for his vibrant skin? Who could she be describing….red hair…

There.. There's no way she means…

A loud clank caused me to come out from my thoughts,

I blinked at the blended milkshake sitting in front of me in the large glass, it's red and blues formed a purple color...the chocolate pieces lay in the milkshake as a sweet smell drifted to my nose from it.

"Wow it looks awesome!" Kayano chimed but her voice was like an echo to my ears as I stared at the color….at the milkshake in front of me.

"Now, I might just be an old woman," She spoke, I turned to her as she was cleaning up everything she had a smile on her face. "But I know a thing or two about love, and I know it's very rare." She finished up and leaned on the table whispering something to me something only I could hear.

"So don't let him go so easily, you must be brave Nagisa." I was frozen by her words as she leaned away. "Well enjoy your milkshake!" My head shot up to ask her a question but she was already gone….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Be…...Brave?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	8. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 what it means to kill**

The door clicked opened and I stepped into my apartment to be greeted by my kitten. His name was koneko, he was five weeks old and I found him in a box on my way home. I couldn't just leave him so, here he was the little tuxedo cat claiming my red sofa like it was his throne,

I sighed placing my bag down, I just got back from the agency to report some stuff and of course they gave me a bunch of files to go over….again. As I made my way toward the kitchen Koneko meowed by his food bowl demanding food.

"Yeah, I'm on it…" I said grabbing a box of food from one of the cubborts and pouring it into the cats food bowl. He meowed happily before munching done on his dinner. Speaking of dinner, what should I make tonight?

I took another glance at my pile of work I had yet to get too…

I think take out will suffice, I grabbed my phone and ordered a pizza from my favorite pizza place in town. It was in walking distance but I didn't feel like going out right now. "Yeah that's the address," I said and the man on the phone informed me he'd drop it off in 10 minutes.

I hung up and collapsed onto my couch, "let's see what's on TV." I spoke to myself flipping through the channel….boring….boring…..cliche horror movie….cliche romance movie….news…boring...BORING.

"Ugh there is nothing on!" I yelled into my apartment frustrated, I'm so bored.

Suddenly my phone was ringing, was it the pizza man again? I grabbed the phone groaning but my eyes lit up when I saw the number and I decided to answer,

"Sup," I spoke into the phone as I took a sip of my ice coffee. Something told me I'd need it.

"I got a job for you, if your willing to take it." The lower voice spoke and I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Who's the victim?"

"Cocky as always huh,"

"Well I'm not going to let them just get away, nobody gets away from me."

"I know, just don't let it go to your head."

"Too late."

"Look you want the job or not?" The man's deep voice said annoyed.

"Send me the location." After he did I stood up and pet my cats head, "I'll be back later Koneko." The cat meowed to me in response as I grabbed my jacket and left the apartment.

.

.

.

.

It's cold out tonight, it's like the world knows what's about to go down. I pulled the face mask over my nose hopping down from the rooftop, the black fabric of my trench coat blower in the wind. My eyes landed on a blonde haired boy. He was about to sell another one of his drugs.

I stepped forward the soft tap of my shoes hitting the concrete was more than enough for the man to look at me. His customer ran off, I could catch him if I wanted but,

.

.

.

He's not my target.

The man grabbed a knife from his pocket. "Stay back! I don't want any trouble!" His threats seemed real but his blue eyes said they were empty threats fueled by fear. I could see it in his eyes, he was more scared than anything, which meant he wasn't a pro at this and he was new at this because people who knew how to play the game knew not to show fear. A question that boggled my mind was why was someone so young my target?

You thought I was going to say why is someone so young selling drugs? I've been in a situation like that before, so I know how he may feel or why he's doing this….I should feel bad for him but, the number one rule of assassination is don't get attached to your target.

He looked at me his jaw clamped shut tightly and uncomfortably, his hands grasped way to tightly around the knife like he'd never held one before, his knees were shaking so badly he looked like he'd collapse at any moment.

I sighed grabbing my own knife that was much sharper with a red handle with designs of the devil in it….This was the part of the job I hated.

As I stepped forward he tried to run but he couldn't, his feet were frozen to the concrete and those hallow blue eyes looked at me….

Blue…..eyes…

I gulped, swallowing what felt like hesitation-when do I ever hesitate? Another step closer and the poor boy fell to the floor as if my presence alone was enough to kill him-but I knew it wasn't enough….his jaw was now open and I could hear the sound of his teeth clattering together as if he were in the middle of a snow storm. I pulled the knife out from it's holster raising the blade at an angel where the moonlight made it's sharp blade glisen.

"P-please.." He seemed to squeak, any courage he had earlier was now gone. "P-please don't k-kill me...I-I have a s-s-sister to take care of! Please I was only doing this for her!" My eyebrows furrowed, my hand gripped around the blade and I clenched my teeth….

"Sorry kid, it's my job."

"Please no!" He cried his arms covering his face in fear…..I stared at him...finding myself unable to do the deed…."Please…"

...I don't know why...I don't know what caused it to happen, but in that moment, in that moment of desperation, in this moment-the one moment I wasn't doing my job as an assassin a single question entered my blank mind…..

.

_What would Nagisa think of me….if he saw me like this…._

The images of his pale expression entered my head when he had been knocked out before the morning gym class….the way his blue eyes where hallow and at the same time filled with fear….fear of wondering if he was going to die….

…..those blue eyes…

"Please don't kill me….I beg you...please...I-I'll do anything!"

Kill…..him...j-just...do it...I...I…

.

.

I can't.

I let the blade fall to the concrete letting out a puff of air as it loud out a loud clank as it hit the ground. The boys head shot up at me his whole body still trembling….

Most people don't know what it means to kill someone, to take someones life, to take another human beings life...You don't just kill them it's not action packed like in movies or comics, it's numbing, it leaves the assassion up at night questioning if they were justified, and then answering them selves saying no, and asking if there was ever another way, any other way…..than this….

Taking another person's life…..is no game….it's a job. A cold hearted bloody job that the only reward is the dollar bills that pay you in the end, no satisfaction, no pride…..just numbness,

At least for me.

I pulled down my face mask allowing him to see my entire face. He gawked at me, "W-wait y-your j-just a t-"

"Don't tell anyone about this. If you do I WILL KILL YOU. And don't sell drugs, there's other ways, go get a job for fuck sake. You want your little sister to grow up to be a drug dealer like you! Set an example, show her your a good brother who works a good job and doesn't come home late smelling like he's been selling weed in some alleyway."

The boy just stared at me, when he didn't speak I spoke, "Are we clear." He quickly jumped up,

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good, now," I said walking over to him, I grabbed his jacket unzipping it and yanking the back of weed from his inside pocket before flinging it somewhere. "Go home and start looking for a good job, and check on your sister, I'm sure she'd worried."

He was still speechless…

"Well, go!" He jumped again obviously frightened but confused

"R-right t-thank you!" He yelled gladly running away from me.

Once he was finally out of sight I sighed sliding down again the concrete wall finally letting the tightness in my chest out with a sigh of relief. I looked up at the night sky, the moon reminded me of Nagisa's eyes, round and perfect…..

I could only ask myself one thing in that moment….

.

.

.

.

.

...Did I do the right thing?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:****Something Unexpected**

_April 12 2016_

_Nakamura took me to this milkshake place today, it wasn't like I thought it would be at all. It was "magical" I guess. I never really believed in magic after my father started drinking. I know that Koro-Sensei being our teacher should probably defy that idea but maybe he's an alien and that's not magic, right? Ugh….I'm dancing around the truth right now. This is my journal so...I'm just gonna spit it out. _

_I have a crush on my Assassination Teacher, Sargent Akabane. _

_I know it's probably wrong and something I shouldn't feel but I can't help the way I feel. The milkshake didn't help either, Amber eyes, red like his hair, who else could she have been talking about? I doubt he would even think of me, I doubt I even exist in his eyes. I'm invisible to everyone, expect Koro-Sensei and Nakamura it seems. I don't know what to do, a part of me says to go for it. Tell him how I feel, or do something. But then what? Ask him out? I can't ask my teacher out, that….that's just….WEIRD. _

_Ugh...thank god tomorrow is Saturday. It's getting late I think I'm done writing for now._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I close the cover of my book placing it back in my bag and sliding it under my bed. The last thing I wanted was for my father to find this, I don't even wanna think of what he'd say, would he lecture me, yell at me for being gay, for crushing on my teacher? Or would he not care and down another bottle of beer while he complained about how miserable he was….He wasn't the only one who felt miserable.

I wish I could tell him a lot of things, but I know a lot of those things he wouldn't accept or would just be in denial of saying that I am just going through a phase. That's what he told me when I said I wanted to be a teacher, he said teacher isn't a mainly job, that I should be a businessman….

I don't talk to dad anymore about what I think or feel, I just nodd quietly to whatever he says and try to talk as little as possible with him….I love him…..I just don't respect him. I sat up from my bed and check my phone for the time seeing I had a new message from Nakamura,

.

.

**[Nakamura 11:30pm]:** Hey I heard there having a cool street festival with dancing and food tomorrow, wanna go?

I smiled down at the text, it was nice of her to invite me...but I couldn't go no matter how badly I wanted to.

**[Nagisa 11:38pm]: **Sorry for the late reply, I can't go I have something to do tomorrow I'm sorry.

**[Nakamura 11:38pm]:** It's fine I'm sure u where daydreaming about a certain teacher of ours.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Nagisa 11:39pm]: **I wasn't, your just a sucker for shipping.

**[Nakamura 11:39pm]: **Damn right, (¬‿¬) but if u want to come tomorrow let me know and I'll pick u up.

**[Nagisa 11:39pm]:** Alright, I'm heading to bed I'm tired.

**[Nakamura 11:40pm]:** Noooooooo u must stay up! SLEEP IS 4 DA WEAK!

**[Nagisa 11:41pm]:** I'm not as strong as you Nakamura, I need sleep.

**[Nakamura 11:41pm]:** Ugh fine, gn

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock at my desk, truth be told I really really, really, really, REALLY, didn't want to get up. My brain felt like mush and I just wanted to rest but it was yet another thing I had to do.

I dragged my eyelids open as the sun glared in them I winced blocking the sun's bright light with my hand before reaching for my phone nearly falling off the bed, I shut off the alarm and checked the time.

**5:00am**

I rolled around a bit fussing with myself more than usual to get myself out of bed, once I finally did I brushed my teeth and then headed back to my room to put on my usual attire. The Khakis that seemed to hug my hips a little and the ocean blue polo shirt, thank god it had short sleeves. I don't think I could take the seat otherwise.

I then threw on some sports shoes and grabbed my phone and wallet and stuck them in my pants pockets. I opened my door quietly peering out into the living room, the coast was clear, surprisingly father wasn't in the living room.

I closed the door afraid to completely shut it as if the smallest noise would wake the sleeping lion in the other room. I was thankful for once for our assassination classes we had because it was getting easier to walk quietly.

I grabbed the door knob of my front door and glanced around once more, the coast was still clear good. I opened the door and as if to taught me the door squeaked,-_have you ever been in a scenario where it's late at night and you go to get a snack from the fridge while everyone is asleep and your trying to be as quiet as possible but every object and floor board is suddenly louder than ever before_-yeah that's exactly what this was.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time I got there it was about 6:30 around the time the place opened which was why I got up early, I walked. As I entered the small bell attached to the door chimed gently. The sound of soft jazz was playing in the background as the small conversations of people echoed through the cafe. It was a warm place, it was nice and the atmosphere was nice and it filled anyone who walked in her with a feeling of warmth and relaxation.

The floors where a dark oak, the walls a pale white, the booths and seats where all colored a warm sandy color and the tables the same color as the floors. Through the two ails of booths was a small relaxation area in the back filled with black couches and armchairs and even a small coffee table, basically a lounge area.

"Nagisa," A voice called and I looked over to the counter where all the pastry and sweet treats where stored while slowly taunting customs to buy them. "On time as always I see." Isogai greeted me, he was one of my classmates and was the reason I had this job.

I know I wasn't supposed to have one but like Isogai I needed the money for a roof that was barely staying over my head. I greeted him with a tired smile as I made my way behind the counter grabbing my chestnut colored apron and tied in on around me. It stopped at just about my thighs which was fine by me.

"Eh don't worry, the shift will be over before you know it." He said trying to cheer me up seeing the look on my face. I gave him a strained smile, "Thanks isogai." My job wasn't as glamorous as it looked. I was basically the busboy, my job was to go around cleaning tables, collecting and coffee or tea cups or any trash left in the lounge area or tables….and well I was lucky enough to not have to clean the bathroom that much. It was only if there was no one else available. Without much else conversation I made my way around the shop already picking up some leftover foam coffee cups and disposing of them, cleaning messy tables and ignoring some guys who constantly whistled at me saying things like, "_hey sweetheart" _or "_hey baby," _because I was obviously mistaken for a girl….

Shocking I know. Not all of the customers where like that, they were rare actually only the college kids or highschool students who washed in here, hell Isogai got cat called by girls too so It wasn't like I was the only one but even then it was rare. That's why I liked this place, it was nice and calming and usually customer are nice that and the jazz is relaxing and helps me forget about my problems even if it's just for a bit.

"Nagisa a group just cleared out from the lounge area can you go check it out?" Isogai notified I just finished cleaning one of the tables before nodding in his direction. "Sure,"

I made my way back to the small relaxation area noticing the new edition was a small bookshelf, I looked around for any trash and my eyes landed on an empty cup at the feet of someone, I walked a little closer hoping I wasn't disturbing them but when I reached down for the cup and stood up the head poked up from the book they were reading and I felt my head drop faster than a stone.

His eyes met mine in the same shock and surprise that I had been looking at him with. His mouth was slightly agaped and his head lifted from the palm of his hand having obviously been relaxed and very much into the book he was reading….

My heart was racing in my chest against my ribs my hands felt like and numb I shut my eyes tightly biting down on my tongue, gripping the empty cup so tightly that my nails dug through it into my hand so much that it hurt.

"E-excuse me sir sorry for disturbing you!" I said a little to loudly but it was the only thing I could get out, the only thing I could say weather it was perfect or not. Before he had a chance to respond I bolted off away from him only hearing one word come from his mouth as I fled back to the counter.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa wait!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mixed Emotions**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I ran for the counter but I didn't get very far because like an idiot I forgot to open my eyes and so I face planted into one of the wooden pillars that were in the cafe to make it look a little fancy, I stumbled back feeling the pain on my nose and feeling the warm liquid oozing from it. I was sure I'd fall onto the floor but instead felt myself being caught by a pair of warm arms, strong arms. They weren't struggling to hold me up at all, if anything I was like a piece of paper for them. I gradually opened my eyes looking up at my catcher only to find the amber eyes looking down at me and feeling my face heat up like a fireplace.

"Are you alright?" His soothing and silky voice made my heart jump and I couldn't do anything but rip my eyes away from him looking at the ground and ignoring the heat on my face, ignoring the gushing of my nose. His body seemed to tense when he saw the look of both shock and horror on my face. He slowly set me down on the floor and I thought that would be the end of it until he was in front of me at my level wiping the blood from my nose with a cloth that he had gotten from his pocket.

My heart stopped-or at least that's what it felt like. His eyes stayed on me and I knew the other people in the cafe where looking at me but I couldn't get my body to move, it's as if his eyes had taken control of me, my body couldn't move. He blinked looking at me concerned as if he could tell what I was thinking. "You okay?" He said a second time as if that would get me to answer.

I tried to speak, I really did but the words where caught in my throat..how could I talk to him? I wasn't ready for this...I-I needed more time...I didn't want to be around him.

I heard him let out a sigh as if he were disappointed and my heart felt like it tensed up. He spoke in a soft voice, only soft enough for me to hear him, "I'm sorry for what I did the other day. It made you uncomfortable, I," He paused his eyes seeming to drift from mine for a split second so fast I doubted if it even happened before returning to meet my puzzled gaze, "I don't want you to hate me so, I'll be on my way. I'm sorry for giving you a scare."

My mouth was glued shut as he stood up and my heart sped up just by his movements alone. He glanced down at me, giving me a warm smile before turning away from me…..

My eyes stayed on him….the world around me seemed to dim, as if nothing was there, nothing but him and his being and the door he was inching towards like a clock ticking away with every second-every chance that was slipping through my fingers. My eyes and ears were focused on his being. My legs pushed me up and my hand reached forward, what was I doing? Why am I doing this?

My hand connected with the back of his black V-neck shirt. He looked over his shoulder and for the first time….I'd seen how cute he'd looked when he was surprised or taken off guard. His mouth was slightly agaped like he was about to say something but closed it as if letting me make the next move.

I opened my mouth feeling like the words were choking me-suffocating me but I pushed myself to say something-anything…

"I-Ha-have a g-good d-day s-s-sir.." I sounded like an idiot.

He stared at me for a moment and then slowly smiled. "Thank you," My gripped loosened on his shirt and I couldn't hold onto it even if I wanted too. He slipped from my grasp and apart of me wanted to hold onto him again, to hold **him** again.

I watched him leave, the bell echoed in my ear signaling his absence now and it was the thing to bring me back to reality. "Nagisa," I heard Isogai's voice behind me and his familiar gentle touch on my shoulders. I turned to look at him, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Even though Isogai was here in front of me the person still on my mind was Sergeant Akabane. "Yeah," I said not even trying to force a smile knowing he'd see right through it. Isogai and I have known each other for awhile since grade school and while I've always found him to be an attractive person I never actually liked him in that way.

"Yeah," I repeated trying to sound as relaxed as I could possibly be even though on the inside I was screaming and wanted to cry and punch something at the same time because I felt frustrated.

….I didn't know what to do anymore….

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa? Hello?" I blinked looking up at Nakamura who was standing in front of me folding her arms. We were currently outside and it was another hot day 90 degrees today.

"Huh?" I said confused. She was folding her arms giving me that annoyed look again that she usually gave me when she had to repeat herself. With a roll of her blue eyes the wind blowing her blonde hair she looked intimidating, she spoke with a slight attitude.

"I said, what happened yesterday? You never texted me back. Did something happen?" I sighed not wanting to talk about it so I just said, "No," glumly.

Suddenly someone shoved us and me and Nakamura looked up to see Okuda. Her hair was up in a high ponytail today, and her purple piercing eyes were glaring at the pair of us. I heard rumors that she had glasses but she just wore contacts. She was annoying, and mean. Me and Nakamura didn't like her, she knew how to fool the others though.

"Watch where you're going." Nakamura said the first words. Okuda lowered her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you were in my way." She said sharply turning her curvy hips with a twirl and making her way over to the Sergeant who was taking attendance.

As soon she started talking to him I felt something in my chest like a weight was just dropped on it.

"She's such a prick." Nakamura mumbled under her breath while folding her arms. I heard her but my eyes where on the pair. He was laughing at something she said he was smiling,

"Just…" I began choking on my words, "Just ignore her." I glanced at Sergeant Akabane. He was dressed in his camouflage green army uniform again. I remembered his outfit from yesterday now as if a lost image came back,

Blue jeans that fit him nicely while showing off his legs, the stylish yet casual black sport shoes and the black V-neck...he looked….like…

A teenager. I liked that look, I liked seeing him look like that, it made me feel less shameful about crushing on him….I wished that person I ran into yesterday, wasn't my teacher but a teenager names Akabane who liked coffee….for now...believing that was the only thing keeping me from going nuts.

"Alright class," He spoke, posture straight, arms crossed, he was so perfect...so damn perfect...he was on a whole other level compared to me, he was a god and I was just a meat sack. I know he was giving me space but to see him purposely avoid my gaze it….it hurt...it felt like my heart was being stabbed.

I'm so damn selfish…..I want him to pay attention to me but I don't want to be near him...what's wrong with me, why can't I just make up my mind?! Is this why people hate me?

"-Okay you all have ten minutes I won't go easy on you." Wait what's going on? Before I could comprehend what was going on Nakamura grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest along with the other students running.

As we were running under the shade of the trees-which felt nice on account of how hot it was-I asked her, "Nakamura what the heck's going on?!"

"Did you space out again?" She asked without looking over her shoulder, instead looking around for a place.

I blushed a little embarrassed, she knew me so well. "Yeah," I admitted knowing there was no point in hiding it.

"Short version where playing man hunt essentially and we have to pair up. Your my partner and we have now five minutes before Sargeant Akabane comes looking for us." I looked around now understanding the situation.

"Up there," I said pointing to a tall tree where the leaves blocked anyone sitting on those branches.

"Good eye," Nakamura said running for the three, me right behind her.

We got to the position just in time to hear the whistle being blown signaling our hunter was let loose. We sat on the branch which seemed pretty stable, we were both pretty quiet not wanting to attract the attention of Sergeant Akabane.

"So do you love Sergeant Akabane?" I almost fell off the tree branch because that question was so blunt. I get Nakamura teases me all the time about it all the time but I never expected her to ask in a serious matter like that.

I looked at her through the shade of the trees, small spots of light where peeking through the leaves and the serious look in her blue eyes stood out even more. I scratched the back of my neck blushing a little,

"I…" I began, my voice cracking from the nerves.

"_Oh no you found me~" _ Me and Nakamura both looked down at the same time.

"Okuda…" Nakamura hissed through her teeth. I felt how she looked,

Okuda was pressing herself up against a tree much like an anime girl would on a body pillow, Sergeant was inching closer to her, was he…..

No….he didn't….like her….right? "You should work on trying to get away. If this where a real fight you would have been dead." Sargeant Akabane spoke.

I heard Okuda giggle, my chest became tight. "Maybe I wanted you to catch me. Your a really nice looking guy, you can't blame me for being fooled right?" Her voice was so innocent….so innocent it pissed me off.

"I suppose I can accuse it this time but you need to try harder." Suddenly she moved forward clinging onto him and I felt my teeth smash together in anger. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared up at him.

"Maybe you could give me so private lessons~" His posture didn't falter.

"That bitch…" Nakamura whispered but I could barely hear her over the white hot rage of my mind telling me to jump down from this tree right now and stop this! But just as I was about to he spoke again,

"Maybe. However," He said placing a hand on her head. "Your out," She sighed,

"You got me, alright I'll head back. But you better keep your promise." She said teasingly…..she's so annoying...does he really like someone like that?

Once she left he went off in another direction.

.

.

.

.

In the end he ended up not finding us but,

.

.

.

.

I wish he had.

* * *

_**Hello readers~ Yes I know you hate me for this but trust me I know what I'm doing. Anyway, I have a question for you all, would you like me to do a character QnA? Let me know below.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**So something I wanna address, some of you might be thinking, why is Karma being so oblivious he obviously likes Nagisa. I'm not trying to rush their relationship and Karma is also in a teacher position so in his mindset he doesn't really fall for students because it's a no no. Anyway that's all I have to say enjoy the chapter and thank you all for your support and feedback!**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 Competition.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was packing up my things for the day I still couldn't get the image from earlier out of my mind. It was just so….troubling….bothersome? I don't know….I just felt troubled by it. Usually I left with Nakamura but she had to leave early because of some family emergency. Most of the students cleared out and I was one of the last ones.

I just finished packing my things and slung my bag on my shoulder and turned around to head for the door only to have a pair of purple eyes five inches from my face. She was glaring at me, I backed up bumping into my desk.

"Shiota Nagisa." Her voice was snooty, like she was looking for a fight. Her hands where on her hips and her lower lip was pursed out. "You like the Sergeant don't you." She didn't seem very happy saying that,

I felt a familiar heat rise to my cheeks. "W-what.." I said my eyes immediately dropping from hers. I knew she was grinning knowing she had the upper hand.

"Look Shiota." She said jabbing her finger to my chest. "You may look like a girl, and you may have all the other guys wrapped around your little finger but this ones mine. So back off, kay? Because if you don't it's gonna get ugly really quick." My eyes stayed on the floor, I opened my mouth to apologize like I usually did with anyone but what I said,

"I liked him first!" Shocked me more than her. My hands clamped over my mouth and my eyes slowly raised to see her shocked face. "What did you just say." She spoke in a warning tone, a dark look in her eyes.

A voice in my head told me to apologize….to say I didn't mean it but….my fist at my sides shaking and my eyes staring into hers...another voice pierced through all the talk all the noise in my head….a voice that sounded like my own as if for the first time I was making my own choice,

_Stand my ground._

As if all my fear and insecurity was washed away I spoke with confidence. "No, I liked him first. You can't have him." My face was burning not with anger or frustration but embarrassment of openly admitting how I felt about someone.

I expected her to try to hit me or something but all she did was curse under her breath and turn away from me. Had nobody ever stood up to her before?

"You wanna play that game? Fine." She spoke now at the door, the light from the sunset made her appear frightening as her eyes stared at me angrily, but….

I wasn't scared.

"But you won't win it." With that she exited leaving me alone with my thoughts and to process what the heck just happened.

Did I just make an enemy? An Okuda by that, Teraska was bad enough but he wasn't very smart. Okuda on the other hand was manipulative, she was almost as attentive as me when it came to information on people, if not more. She knew everything about every classmate besides Koro-Sensei even I was still trying to figure him out.

She was sneaky, sly, she told people what they wanted to hear and acted in a way they wanted someone to be, for Teraska that was confident and cool, for Kayano that was sweet and helpful, for Isogai that was charming and sweet and for Sergeant Akabane….

...I didn't know. She could have anyone she wanted in the palm of her hand, anyone besides me and Nakamura because we caught her in the act one time. Now she hates us and doesn't mind ruining our lives.

It's why she was sent to E-class, "Falsely accused of leaking an A-class students nudes to the entire school." Only I'm pretty sure that was true. I later heard from Nakamura (The gossip queen mind you) That she only did that because the girl dared to ask out someone she'd liked for awhile and warned the girl to stay away from.

….If she did something like that to an A-class student, what could she do to me?

Maybe...Maybe I should back off? Maybe I should, he's my teacher after all and even though he's only a year older than me it would still be weird. Besides he's probably more interested in someone like Okuda than a child….ugh what am I saying I'm-Ugh I don't wanna think about this anymore.

"Nagisa," I heard a voice and I looked at the door.

"Oh," I said trying to force my usual smile. "Hi Koro-Sensei." He held that usual smile on his face but he seemed concerned as he moved towards me.

"What seems to be the problem? You seem troubled. You have been since Mr. Akabane joined us, is everything alright?" Koro-Sensei towered over me because of how tall he was, but that wasn't what intimidated me,

It was the thought of telling Koro-Sensei I had feelings for a teacher for Sergeant Akabane, or trying to report _sweet_ little Okuda. "Nothing sir, I just had a long day," I said in my usual tone that nobody could see through. "I'm sorry for sticking around I'll be going now." I said quickly making my way for the door only to be pulled back by a tentacle.

I was pulled in front of Koro-Sensei then pushed into a chair as Koro-Sensei took a seat himself. "Nagisa," He spoke his voice was gentle, like a teacher you couldn't find nowadays, I wanted to look down and avoid his eyes but I kept eye contact only knowing that would make him more suspicious.

"I may be your target, but I am your teacher as well." He said gently the smile of his adding to that statement. "You can talk to me, you don't have to be afraid of that. I'm here to guide you through life too not just your academic life. So what is it that's bugging you?" He waited,

That's when my eyes dropped from his and my hands dug into my pants, I couldn't hide it anymore...I had to tell someone.

"I…" I began choking on my words. "I like Sergeant Akabane.." My voice was quiet.

"Well I'm glad your taking a liking to him he-"

"No…" I said my head shooting up, "I have….feelings for Mr. Akabane.." I said ignoring the heat on my face feeling the tears stream down my face and Koro-Sensei just stares at me.

"Oh…" He says slowly. Is he disappointed in me? Is he upset with me? I can't tell. "Nagisa." His voice held some more weight to it. "Look at me please." I hesitated but looked at my tar-my teacher. Sometimes he was like the father I wish I had…

"Y-yes sir.." I said still feeling myself crying but not sobbing. He scratched his head thinking to himself,

"Teacher student relationships," He began and my heart was sinking already. "Are forbidden," My eyes where about to drop again and I was about to sob-I knew it, I knew it I'm such an idiot. I was a fool to think this would ever work, to get attached to a dream.

"However." ...Huh...

"H-huh.." I looked at him confused, he placed a tentacle on my head a warm glow emanating from him, it felt nice...it felt….fatherly.

"I will allow it, just this once. Only because Mr. Akabane by law and age is technically still a teenager and he is only a year older than you." My mouth dropped and my eyes grew wide.

"Wh-really?" He nodded slowly,

"But, you have to promise me, you'll tell this young man how you feel about him. Even if he rejects you, it's better to take the jump than to live with the regret Nagisa…...believe me." Without thinking I stood up and threw my arms around Koro-Sensei who seemed taken aback.

"Thank you sir!" I said hugging him tightly, he hugged me back.

"Your welcome Nagisa, I'm glad I could help. Now you should get heading home, it's getting late."

.

.

.

.

.

I walked home that night feeling the best I ever did in….awhile. It was dark out and I figured my father would probably yell at me but, it was okay because it didn't matter to me. I had a chance, a **chance** with someone I liked. Even if there where all these obstacles I didn't care because who ever said it was easy? Even if I failed or I was rejected it was okay...because I had a chance, something to go for something I wanted in life. I was scared, but I was going to go for it.

"Hey you!" I heard before I was pulled from the back of my shirt and thrown against a concrete wall it took me a second to realize I was in an alleyway. I looked up at the three boys in black hoodies, the one holding me against the wall had a knife in his hand. "Your from that stupid as rich school aren't you? You think your fucking better than us just because you go to a school that isn't a shit whole!"

I didn't respond, not because I was scared but because I had nothing to say.

"Not talking huh?! Whatever give me your fucking cash because I know you got some, and give me your damn bag!" I didn't have my wallet on me today, I never took it to school in case of something like this happening. "WELL! You want me to kill your ass!"

Kill?

My head slowly raised to his eyes level a….darker look in my eyes he seemed frightened.

"You don't know what it means to kill." I said my voice not faltering at all. The man gritted his teeth the hands around the knife tightening. "Like you'd have the balls to kill me." The man stared at me, like light bulbs each one of their faces lit up with fear. His hand let go of my shirt throwing me onto the wall.

By the time I looked up the three boys where running away saying "Let's get out of here! That guys a physco!"

I didn't know what it was but, something had just snapped in me like I suddenly had the courage to stand up to bullies. I slowly bend down picking up my school bag and putting it back onto my shoulder, suddenly I heard a whistle.

My eyes drew me to the figure at the end of the alleyway, the light from the street lights outlining his silhouette making him look like…..a god. My eyes drew wide and all I could do is stand there and look at him.

"Wow," He said a smile on his face. "That was impressive," He spoke inching closer to me. "You didn't even lay a hand on them and you scared the hell outta them. Your a pretty interesting person Nagisa." I felt my cheeks heat up as my eyes dropped from his and I scratched the back of my neck.

"W-what are you doing here Mr. Akabane?"

"That makes me sound old," He retorted lightly. I felt myself smiling, "I was just heading home, why are you out at this hour?"

"I was heading home too." I answered honestly still keeping my eyes on the concrete.

"Well," He began, "Mind if I walk you home? I don't want something to happen to one of my students." I looked up at him, his amber eyes where so vibrant and warm and his red hair was being blown gently by the wind.

"Y-y-you don't have to do that." I said why am I stuttering?! He doesn't seem to mind it through.

"I insist. You might be scary but I don't think you can take someone on in a fight, yet." I-wait was that a compliment or an insult?!

I sighed and let my shoulders slouch. "Okay, thank you sir."

"Hey you didn't stutter that time." My heart sped up.

"Uh-um…" He laughed, a sweet and innocent laugh that was so nice to hear.

"I'm just joking, relax." I felt myself smile again,

"I didn't know teachers joked." He laughed again,

"Your a fast learner Nagisa."

I didn't know if this was wrong but, right now.

.

.

.

.

.

It felt right.

It felt…..

Nice.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Be your own you**

I walked beside him, my breath caught in my chest. I glanced in his direction ever so often, neither of us said anything. It was…...awkward to say the least. I scratched the back of my neck thinking of something to say,

"Um, I like your…..hair." I began instantly regretting it. He glanced at me confused for a second before smiling,

"Thanks, I like your hair too. Can't say I've seen many people with naturally blue hair." I shrugged to myself, "I got it from my mom. I...really miss her." My eyes drifted from his direction focusing on store windows that we were passing by.

"Do you see your mom often?" I heard him ask gently, normally I'd avoid conversation about my personal life but, I didn't mind this time.

"I…..I wish I did." I admitted feeling the choking feeling of tears in my throat. He was quiet there for a second,

"I'm sorry." I looked at him for once and he was looking down something I rarely saw him do.

"Why are you sorry?" He shrugged,

"Because, I can relate in a way." I felt myself blush and my eyes drifted from his again. Suddenly I stopped something catching my eyes. I ran up to the window glancing inside at the beauty in front of my eyes.

Mr. Akabane came up behind me as I looked at it. "Wow, a beauty."

"Yeah-it's the ultimate addition Sonic-Ninja comic T-shirt!" I said not even noticing my excitement. I heard him giggle behind me and then I realized how childish I was being and the heat rises to my face once more. "S-sorry.." I said looking at him but he smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright, didn't think I'd find someone who liked Sonic-Ninja as much as I do." My eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You like sonic ninja?" He nodded proudly almost. "What's your favorite comic?" I immediately asked.

"The first one obviously, the art style was so nice back then and the villain was intriguing."

"I like the third one," I admitted almost embarrassed but to shrouded in my fanboyism to notice or mind. "The characters in that one where nice especially the robot." He smiled a twinkle in his eyes at took my breath away.

"Why don't we go inside for a bit-look around?" He suggested, I scratched the back of my neck. I really really really REALLY wanted to but….the angry vision of my father flashed in my mind.

"I can't, I should be heading home." I said obviously disappointed. He held his chin,

"Okay, but wait here I want to get you something."

"H-huh!?" I practically squeaked and before I could object he darted inside. My heart raced,

Was I just socializing with my teacher-my crush? I gripped the sides of my arms looking down at the sidewalk, what was I thinking? Was this okay? I didn't know the answer to that, I wish I did. Ever Since I started living with my dad I had to make my own decisions a lot, I had to grow up a lot faster. E-class was...the only place I was allowed to be a teenager again, a kid….minus the whole killing your teacher thing.

But I was allowed to be myself there and have fun…...it gave off this warm inviting feeling that no other class ever had but….Sergeant Akabane had that about him too.

The bell chimed and Sergeant Akabane stepped out, he had a bag in his hand and handed it to me, "Don't look in it until you get home." I raised my eyebrow now carious, "Promise you won't." In that split second something about him just a small spec of it showed. Like….

A glimpse of a teenager.

I smiled feeling a little more comfortable around him now, apart of me-I think mostly all of E-class forgot about the fact that Sergant Akabane was still a teenanger, he just never acted like it...he was so…..mature.

"Alright, let's get you home."

.

.

.

.

The rest of the walk was fairly quiet which...I didn't mind actually. If anything it was kind of comfortable because I wasn't forced to come up with conversation. When we finally arrived at my apartment he gave me a pat on my shoulder which actually made me jump because I wasn't expecting it.

"Alright, you get in safely, okay?" I looked up at him, he had this twinkle in his eyes, the street lights in the evening where so nice. He was a shimmering star to me….and I was staring at him again wasn't I?

I nodded and began to make my way towards my building when I stopped remembering Koro-Sensei's words,

―――――――――

_But, you have to promise me, you'll tell this young man how you feel about him. Even if he rejects you, it's better to take the jump than to live with the regret Nagisa…...believe me._

―――――――――

I glanced at Sergant Akabane who was standing there making sure I got in safely, "Sergeant Akabane," He raised an eyebrow,

"Hm?"

"I…" I stood there and he waited but….. "Thank you for walking me home." He smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure."

I wanted to tell him but….if I'm really going to go for this, actually go for this...I don't wanna rush it, I wanna get to know him as more than just my teacher, before I confess to him how I feel….that way...maybe if he's my friend even if he rejects me we can still be friends afterwards.

"Goodnight Mr. Akabane." I said jokingly and walked away hearing him call back,

"I'm not old!" And I snickered making my way inside the building up to my apartment.

Tonight was one of the best nights I had….nothing could ruin it for me….

I opened my door to the apartment,

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Oh...that's right...there was that. I closed the door, I didn't want the neighbors to get involved. He had his arms folded, I eyed that beer bottle in his his hand,

"Are you drunk again!" I said upset, he wiped the liquid dripping from his mouth before throwing the bottle in my direction I just barely managed to dodge it as it crashed into the door behind me shattering into a million pieces.

"Mind your own damn business you damn brat. Why are you still wearing those damn pig tails! Be a fucking man!" I clenched my fist, I was getting tired of being talked to like this…. "I think it's time you fucking grow up Nagisa!" He yelled kicking a bottle and truding somewhere.

"What are you doing." I yelled and he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. My heart raced…..this was not good… "Dad! What are you doing!" I repeated yelling slightly out of fear.

He clenched the knife in his hand staring at me, his eyes where misty and unfocused he wasn't in control of his mind right now and even if he was I doubt he'd be any different. "I'm giving you a FUCKING haircut you look like a girl I'd fuck!"

I bit my lower lip….

"Don't talk to me like that!" I shouted without thinking and his mouth fell agaped, a storm brewed in his eyes like his entire world had become distorted.

"What…...did…...you….say….to…...me?"

I gulped….apologize….just apologize…..

―――――――――

_Hey look it's the gay faggot _

_Loser_

_Why don't you just kill yourself already._

_You may look like a girl, and you may have all the other guys wrapped around your little finger but this ones mine. So back off, kay? Because if you don't it's gonna get ugly really quick._

―――――――――

No…

No…

No…

No…

NO!

I'm tired of being pushed around, I'm tired of people telling me what I am and what I'm not! I'm tired of people telling me how to live my life! It's my life I want to live it the way I choose! I don't care if that pissed other people off it, it makes me happy! If I wanna be gay I'm gonna be gay! I don't care if my dad disapproves or people call me a faggot for it! I'll have a crush on someone even if someone else likes that person! I don't care if they threaten me! I'm tired of being pushed around!

**I'm standing my ground!**

My head shot up and I met my father's eyes with a burning fury of my own.

"Don't talk to me like that! That's what I said." His teeth grinded together, the grip on the knight so tight his knuckles were white. "I'm your son! Not some rag doll you can throw around! Your my dad so take care of me, stop drinking and pushing me around!"

CRASH

He kicked the table breaking multiple things, I wasn't scared, no….I was brave but my instincts told me this was getting dangerous and he wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

"Dad," I said making my voice a little more calm as his breathing was heavy like a wild bull ready to charge. "I love you, but I don't respect you. If you're willing to change for the better than I'm willing to continue to be your son."

I stood there waiting in a silence filled with my fathers fumes. He slowly lowered his head began laughing…..laughing…..laughing…...why was he laughing?

"D-dad?" I said inching a little closer to him warily.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" The knife skimmed my cheek leaving a small cut before it flew into the wall behind me. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'm your father you don't get to tell me what to do! I'm gonna fucking teach you some manners!"

Reasoning with him wasn't a option right now, if I stayed I could be killed…. I needed to leave-NOW.

I turned around reaching for the knob of the door only to be yanked back by my school bag. "Where the hell do you think your going?! Huh! You think you can just leave me like your mother!" I got to my feet getting free from his grip but my bag unfortunately did not. He threw that too across the room,

"Mom didn't leave you-you drove her away!" He stomped his foot against the floor shaking the whole apartment.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU BRAT!" He snatched a beer bottle from the floor breaking it on the table so it was sharp. "Now get over here! I'm going to fucking teach you a damn lesson!"

"Dad get a hold of-"

"FATHER! I'm your damn father!"

"Father….get a hold of yourself...please…" I say calmly, he begins to laugh again.

"I'm perfectly FUCKING calm…" His voice was the definition of insanity as he closed in on me the beer bottle in hand. He swung and it scraped my arm making it bleed a little, I backed up faster out of his next swing. "Don't leave me son….don't leave me…" I lost him...the man who was my father was completely gone….the only person in front of me now was dangerous.

I glanced around for something-anything. He swung again and I ducked and rolled running to my room I heard his footsteps chasing after me I managed to get into my room in the nick of time slamming the door on him and locking it-no this wasn't good enough I couldn't stay.

He was banging violently at my door demanding I let him in, I looked around. It was time to leave,

I grabbed a grocery store bag from the floor of my room and started stashing clothes, snacks, water, and anything else I could think of. I glanced behind me the door was starting to come off his hinges. My eyes flew to the window,

I didn't have a choice. I ran to the window prying it open and I heard the sound of the hinges coming of….fuck the windows stuck-come on come on! There it's open!

BANG

The door was broken off, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Jump!

I grabbed the bag slipping out the window hearing my father call my name angrily from above I fell into a three falling down it scraping my skin on branches and twigs before finally falling to the concrete covered in bruises scrapes and scratches.

He peered out from the window chucking the beer bottle out the window as it shatter at my side.

"I'm coming down there you little brat!" He disappeared from the window and I knew I had to go now. I pulled myself up but a sharp pain was in my leg-I think I sprained it...I can't stop though. If I stop now I might as well be dead.

.

.

.

.

I limped….I limped to somewhere...somewhere I knew I would be safe….I managed to escape him I didn't know how...I felt like passing out but...I knew I had to stay awake….it was dark and it felt cold….I was so close...just a little closer…

I reached the porch...the little dim light the only thing keeping me awake..the only thing in my vision..I reached for the button..praying there would be an answer….please….please…

Ding…..Dong….

I struggled to stand, the bag in my hand slipping and hitting the porch with a soft thud….no answer….nobody was coming….nobody was coming….nobody was coming to help me..

Was I going to die here?

Suddenly….the door clicked open...and I saw the blurry vision of blue hues looking at me and what I could make out as a horrified expression looking at me..

"Nagisa.." She sounded horrified…

"N-Naka….mura…" I breathed feeling myself swaying….

"Help…..me…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THUD.

.

.

.

"Nagisa!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The protective sister**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beep…...beep…...beep…..

I sat at Nagisa's bedside watching the monitor as he lay asleep in the hospital bed.

"He's severely dehydrated, malnourished and has lost a considerate amount of blood due to the cuts and scrapes and has a sprained leg." I bit my lower lip as the doctor wrote some stuff down, how could he be so calm during a time like this!? My bestfriend-no my brother was passed out and he was like….THIS.

Nagisa was hooked up to three different IV's, one for water loss, another for food loss and lastly one for blood loss. His leg was also bandaged up, he looked horrible. He looked like he was dying but thankfully he wasn't, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him….he's like the little brother I never had.

I was fighting the urge to bite my nails out of anxiety, I felt nervous and I was very concerned for Nagisa's condition. "So does Nagisa have any family I may contact?" The doctor asked looking at me.

I hesitated for moment before answering, "No he doesn't." I recalled Nagisa mentioning his mom a few times but I didn't know the whereabouts of the woman so there was nothing to go off of and I sure the hell wasn't going to contact his damn father figuring he was the reason Nagisa was here in the first place!

"And what did you say your name was?"

"Rio Shiota, I'm Nagisa's sister." I answered immediately. I don't think this little plan will hold up for long but...it's the only thing I can think of. The doctor wrote that down on his clipboard,

"Thank you Ms. Shiota, Nagisa will be alright he just needs lots of rest. I'll update you on anything that may change in his condition." I nodded not taking my eyes off Nagisa's limp body. I heard the doctor leave, the door closing.

I let out a sigh, I'd already let Koro-Sensei know and he said he would be over as soon as he could because being his teacher wasn't good enough to see Nagisa right now, he had to be family or related to Nagisa in someway.

I stood up leaning on the railing of the hospital bed and looking into Nagisa's unconscious face, he seemed to be at peace for once. Although he also looked exhausted, I would be too I didn't really know what happened but I figured some of it out by the scrapes and marks on him.

He must have gotten into a fight or something with his dad who probably finally went crazy and Nagisa tried escaping but got injured in the process somehow. I managed to grab his bag that he dropped while he was being rushed to the hospital, while sitting there I noticed a book in the bag.

I grabbed it pulling it out from the bag, it looks like….a diary? It had a leather cover with designs on it. I don't usually go through people's stuff but this time I felt like I had to. Nagisa was a nice person and I doubt I'd get the truth out of him without him covering up some stuff. Maybe he wrote what happened in here?

I sighed-sorry about this Nagisa-I sat back down in the chair and opened the book. I saw a small message written inside the cover.

_To my son Nagisa, I love you and although I may be away from you every time you write in here think of it as venting to me about all the troubles your going through in life. I love you be strong._

I smiled to myself, this must be from his mother.

I flipped a page and saw some writing it what looked like Nagisa's handwriting, I began reading,

_April 10 2016_

_I really miss mom, dad got drunk again last night and I feel like he's getting more violent every day. ̶S̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ He can be scary sometimes. On the other note we got a new teacher to teach us how to assassinate Koro-Sensei. His names Sargent Akabane and….I think ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ he's cool. I hope we learn a lot from him._

I smile a sad smile to myself, ….oh Nagisa...I wish I knew. I mean, I had an idea and I was just making jokes to tease you like I always did but….I didn't know you actually liked him. I need to talk to him about some things when he wakes up. I know he well….he has to..

I flip another page and see something else written,

_April 12 2016_

_Nakamura took me to this milkshake place today, it wasn't like I thought it would be at all. It was "magical" I guess. I never really believed in magic after my father started drinking. I know that Koro-Sensei being our teacher should probably defy that idea but maybe he's an alien and that's not magic, right? Ugh….I'm dancing around the truth right now. This is my journal so...I'm just gonna spit it out._

_I have a crush on my Assassination Teacher, Sargent Akabane._

_I know it's probably wrong and something I shouldn't feel but I can't help the way I feel. The milkshake didn't help either, Amber eyes, red like his hair, who else could she have been talking about? I doubt he would even think of me, I doubt I even exist in his eyes. I'm invisible to everyone, expect Koro-Sensei and Nakamura it seems. I don't know what to do, a part of me says to go for it. Tell him how I feel, or do something. But then what? Ask him out? I can't ask my teacher out, that….that's just….WEIRD._

_Ugh...thank god tomorrow is Saturday. It's getting late I think I'm done writing for now._

I look at Nagisa and feel a choking feeling in my throat, ….I'm so sorry Nagisa. I didn't mean to hurt you or make things worse….I just made his depression flare up,

"Sir you can't go in there." I heard a voice and I shove the notebook back in the bag and stand up quickly ready to defend Nagisa from anything.

Suddenly the door is opened and standing in the doorway is…..wait…..is that !? We exchange looks he looks surprised to see me hair while I'm giving him the _what the hell are you here for? _Look.

His eyes shift to Nagisa and he looks pale and concerned something I never seen in our teacher. The doctor is behind him,

"Sir, unless you are related to Nagisa in some way you can't come in here I'm sorry."

"I'm his boyfriend," My mouth drops and even the doctors mouth drops…

WHAT?! Nagisa you got some explaining to do!

I give him a warning look like a protective sister, when did this happen!?

"Oh.." The doctor says. "Well.." He says trying to bring back his composure. "Visiting hours are over soon so….uh-I'll leave you too it."

"Thank you." Mr. Akabane says and-is he blushing? Once the doctor closes the door and leaves he looks back at me awkwardly.

"So when did that happen." I say crossing my arms.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"When did you hook up with my best friend." I say a little more protective and stern. I don't care if he's our teacher, we aren't in school he's on my turf now!

"Oh," His face is red and he rubs the back of his neck embarrassed and awkwardly. "That was just a lie…" He admits shamelessly.

"Oh…" I say realizing it. "Uh…."

"So how is he." Hey where do you think your going? Why are you walking near Nagisa! I'm warning you if you hurt him were gonna have a problem!

"He's resting now," I say trying to hide my over protectiveness.

I fold my arms shifting my weight as an uncomfortable silence settles in, we're both looking at the sleeping Nagisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know Nagisa has a crush on you….right?" I say glancing in his direction.

"I know," He responds as he is leaning on the beds railing with a troubled look on his face keeping his eyes on Nagisa's bed sheets.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He shrugs something I didn't really expect. He scratched the back of his neck his cheeks red but he seems troubled and bothered.

"I'm flattered," He answered dodging my question. "He's….a nice person."

"Are you going to break my brothers heart." I say done dancing around the bush. He looked at me with a smirk, not a cocky or smug smirk but one that suggested he was happy to see the bond me and Nagisa have. A smile that was happy but also troubled at the same time.

"You really are protective of him, huh? Eh...don't worry I won't hurt him. He's got enough heartache as it is." He says eyes now locked with mine.

"So, does that mean you like him back." He shrugs again standing up straight.

"I don't know, to be honest." He's running his fingers through his hair thinking. "I'm still trying to figure out my own life right now. I don't know how I feel about Nagisa right now."

I feel annoyed by that answer but at the same time I get it.

"Well," I say looking him in the eyes. "If you reject him, you better let him down easy." I ball my hand into a fist. "Or I'll punch you." He smirks again.

"Noted." He clears his throat, "Well, I better be going I have some work to do at home."

"Hold on, how did you know Nagisa was here?" I say at he is making his way towards the door.

"Koro-Sensei told me and I rushed over as quickly as possible." I smiled to myself thinking that was adorable. I doubt he'd do that for any other student.

"Oh," He says turning to me, "I might not know how I feel about him but, I know one thing for sure. I care about him very much. Look after him for me,"

I nodded and he waves goodbye, once he's gone I turn to Nagisa who seems to be sleeping more peacefully.

Ah...I wish you were awake to hear that Nagisa.

I sit down in the chair and keep my eyes on him still concerned but happy knowing there is someone else out there looking out for Nagisa's best interest. Get better soon Nagisa, I'll be here to protect you while you rest….

….your big sister will always protect you….


	14. break chapter

~Something for you while you wait~

This is a small very short non-cannon mini chapter and no the writing style in this is not what it's going to be now it's just so you guys can understand it better, anyway enjoy.

* * *

Because the author thought it was a good idea they gathered 3 Karma's from 3 different fanfictions of theirs.

Author: Introooducing! Karma from_** a Lost Nagisa**_ (Karma #1) Who is yes still an adult which makes this weird. Next we have Karma from** this fan fiction** otherwise known as (Karma #2) lastly we have (Karma #3) from **Bitter sweet Rivalry!** Alright Karma's your job is to prove which one of you loves Nagisa the most!

This is the Nagisa from this fanfiction because he's up for grabs!

Nagisa: ***Strapped to a chair in a princess dress.*** HELP ME!

Author: Now, answer me this what would you do for a date?

Karma #1: Chill at home and sleep while Koneko is on my lap and cuddle Nagisa~

Karma #2: You have a Koneko too?

Karma #1: Well it's the same cat basically the author just made it an easter egg.

Karma #3: I only have eyes for Asano.

Karma #1&2: ***Gives Karma #3 death look*** Your an imposter, GET OUT!

**~Karma #3 has left the chat~**

* * *

**Something I thought up in my head yes it's short but I hope you **

**g****uys got a good laugh out of it. Which Karma is your favorite?**

**~Thanks for reading~**


	15. Chapter 13 Emotions rain down

**chapter 13 Emotions rain down**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Are you sure he'll be okay? _

_Yeah, I'll look after him, you have my word._

_...Fine...but if you hurt him-_

_I assure you I won't. Now you should hurry to school, _

I heard two people talking…..I recognize those voices….I wanted to move, to open my eyes but it was as if my body was so tired it refused to listen to me. Tired….so

…..Tired…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up again, feeling a chill run down my spine as I felt the pain in my leg finally, I heard a beeping noise and the area didn't really have a scent, I was laying in a bed, it was a little uncomfortable and several cold feelings stemmed from my right and left arms. I gradually opened my eyes and saw white blinding lights. I heard a soft voice speak at my side as my vision was adjusting….

"Thank god you're awake. I hope your feeling better," His voice was so soft and gentle, was he a doctor or something? I tried to sit up but the pain in my leg pulled me back down. "Don't sit up, just rest." The soothing voice spoke to me again.

I groaned from the pain looking over seeing to my side, was I dead or something? My vision was still blurry as I saw shades of red in my vision...I felt….tired...but...at the same time I felt better.

"Are you an angel…" I murmured. The voice laughed,

"No, but that's sweet of you to say." My vision finally began to focus and I could see the amber eyes looking at me, the small smile on his lips as he looked down at me with a relieved expression. "I'm glad to see your okay,"

Sergeant Akabane?! Wait-but-Nakamura where's Nakamura?!

"Where am I…" I spoke dryly.

"Your in the hospital, Nakamura brought you here last night, she left an hour ago for school because your teacher is preparing them for testing season so I took the liberty of keeping watch over you to make sure you were alright." I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Oh.." I said my eyes dropping from his. "Well...um….thanks." I felt awkward but the least I could do was express my gratitude.

"So how did you end up in here?" I hesitated, was it okay for me to tell him? Should I? I glanced in his direction, "I uh…..fell down some stairs." He gave me a look.

"Stairs wouldn't do all of _that_ to you. What really happened?" I looked down at my bed sheets.

"Nothing…." I said trying to sound convincing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over at him, he looked concerned. "Nagisa," He spoke not as a teacher but….as a friend.

"Please, tell me what happened." My eyes were locked with his, I couldn't break my eyes away from his even if I wanted to, he had be locked in his gaze….I slowly felt the tears stream down my face unable to stop them….all the pain seemed to just come out.

"My…" I choked my voice trembling but my shaky eyes still looking at him my cheeks soaked with tears. "My dad…." I sucked in my breath sharply trying to keep myself from sobbing. My eyes were watery as I choked out… "He….he did this to me…"

I didn't want to explain what that meant...I couldn't right now...I could barely get myself to talk. All the words where caught in my throat as the tears streamed down my face like a dam that had just been broken and couldn't be stopped until all the pressure was released.

I couldn't stop it...god why am I so weak!? Why can't I just be strong….my chest jumped as the tears fell faster and my breath came out uneasily….I was sobbing and I couldn't bring myself to stop….why….why did it have to be him…..way did I have to like him? Why did I have to be crying in front of him? Why….

Out of all the people I had to fall for…..why…...why….why him…

He sat there looking at me unsure of what to say or do...I choked out the words...I couldn't control myself right now or my thoughts…

"Why…" I choked through my tears… "Why did it have to be y-you.." I covered my eyes with my hands sobbing harder letting my head hang. "Why did I have to fall for you of all people…It's not fair….it's not fair.." I sobbed harder into my hands…. "Your so...**perfect** compared to me...I'm nothing compared to you…why did it have to be you.." I repeated I couldn't stop myself now...but if I could what would be the point…...I wish I had…...no I shouldn't think like that…

Suddenly I felt something warm wrap around me, a pair of strong warm arms engulfed me into a gentle hug, I found myself faced with Sergeant Akabane's red shirt, being held in his arms. I felt so confused….why….why was he doing this….

"It'll be okay Nagisa….I promise.." His voice was gentle and soothed me a little...I leaned my head against his chest not caring at this point weather this was okay or even appropriate. I felt so weak and vulnerable, if anyone said anything remotely negative it would be the end of me…

I felt...safe in his arms though…as if nothing could hurt me...as if I was safe from all the things the world decided I was… around him I felt like I could be myself...like I was free...

"Why…" I choked.. "Why...S-sergant A-A-akabane.." I choke through my tears sobbing still...why couldn't I stop...why couldn't I stop…

He was silent for a bit….his arms around me holding me a little tighter as if he himself was a little scared….why would he be scared?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karma.." He said almost in a whisper.

"H-huh.." I said into his shirt wanting to look up at him but I couldn't bring myself to do it…

"My name….it's Karma...my first name at least.." He said a little disheartened. My hand knotted into his shirt gripping it tightly,

"W-why...are you telling me this.." I could feel his heart racing against his chest...was he nervous?

"I.." He began seeming unsure of what he was saying. "I've taken a liking to you...and...I want to get to know you better, I want you to be someone I can call my friend….." He was quiet for a moment. "I know that sounds weird but-"

I suddenly broke away from his arms and looked up at him, "It's not!" I blurted and he looked at me surprised. "I-it's not…" I said again my eyes dropping from his now feeling anxious. "I…...I want to be your friend too.." I heard him let out a nervous chuckle and I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or nervous by that. "Karma…" I glanced up…

H-he's….blushing?! I put my hand up quickly in front of my face feeling myself blush. "S-sorry I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," He said with a gentle smile as if he were pleased I used his first name this time to address him. "I don't mind you calling me that...as long as we're not in school."

I scratched the back of my neck feeling anxious….

It was quiet for awhile...it felt uncomfortable for me…..then I heard Serg-Karma speak.

"Do you wanna know a little about my life?" I glanced up at him, I was sitting up in bed my head still hanging because I felt drained. I nodded wordlessly, he seemed to smile a little to that. "Well," He began leaning his arms on the railing of the bed resting his face in his hand. "I'm seventeen years old, my name is Karma Akabane and I also happen to be your teacher." I self a smile tugging at my lips.

"I already know that…" I said feeling myself smiling now, he returned that smile with one of his own.

"I know, I just wanted to get you to smile." I managed an eye roll even though they were red from crying and I was still calming down from my crying fit. "I have a little kitten, his names Koneko and he practically owns my apartment when I'm home and even when I'm not."

I chuckled finding that kinda cute...

"Did…..you ever go to school?" I asked glancing in his direction, he seemed uneasy by that question and I regretted it. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" I offered and he shook his head.

"It's alright. I did go to school for some of my life, once I got to junior high through I uh….kinda dropped out and….well.." He hesitated scratching the back of his neck. "Some things happened after that which led me to where I am now. I felt curious but decided not to pry any further…

I let out a yawn covering my mouth.

"You should get some rest, you look really pale." I rubbed my eyes,

"I'm….fine.." I said my eyelids half open. Without realizing it his hand was pushing me gently back down to my bed and my eyes closed as his hand left my chest.

"Sweet dreams, Nagisa."

* * *

"My son ran away! He's missing! I want him found now!" The man yelled into the phone angrily.

"Sir we will try to find him as soon as possible, please calm down." The 911 operator spoke calmly.

"Don't tell me calm the hell down! Find him now or I will!"


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 trama**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey I'm back." Nakamura said in the doorway just as I was waking up from my nap, I was still drowsy and I was laying down my eyes half open. She had what looked like a shopping bag clutched in her hand. Karma turned to her still sitting to the side of the bed watching me thoughtfully…..It still felt weird calling him that. Nakamura seemed a little surprised to see me and Karma getting along so well. "I see you two are getting along." She said with a small smile as if it was something she was hoping for.

Me and Karma exchanged looks and he seemed a little sheepish compared to before…...it was….strangely comforting. "Well," Karma said standing and it made me sad almost immediately….I didn't want him to go.

"I should be going," he said brushing himself off as if he where the president of the country. He was dressed like that half the time. "Oh," He said snapping his fingers like he just remembered something. "I almost forgot to give you this Nagisa," He said turning to me and handing me a small piece of paper. I looked at it cariously, before I could ask him about what it was he gave me a gentle smile.

"Read it when Nakamura isn't around," he advised me in a whisper with a small smirk. My face felt warm and I nodded wordlessly watching as he left slowly. Once he did leave Nakamura turned to me with a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow turning my head to her because I couldn't really sit up right now. My leg was still propped up and I still had IV's in me. I wondered how long it would be before I got out of the hospital, and if I did...where would I even go? I doubt I could go back to my dad, and even if I did….I don't know if he'd ever forgive me. I'd probably end up in the hospital again or worse….in a grave.

"Something seems different between you two." She said her arms crossed. I looked away from her my cheeks flushed a vibrant red.

"I-I dunno what you're talking about." I couldn't see it but Nakamura was giving me a guilty smile because she knew she did something wrong. I heard her move to the chair Serga-Karma was sitting in before and I looked over. Her smile had faltered and in its place lay a weak smile almost a frown.

"Nakamura?" I asked concerned pulling myself to sit up a little despite the sharp pain in my leg. She didn't say anything like she usually did when I called her, instead she scratched the back of her neck her blue eyes looking down something she rarely did. She almost always looked up because she was so sure of herself and confident. She remained quiet for awhile something I felt anxious and uncomfortable about but didn't try breaking.

Finally her shoulders slumped and she took a long sigh as if to relieve herself of a huge weight on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Nagisa…" She spoke quietly so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"Sorry? For what you didn't do anything Nakamura.." I looked at her although she refused to look back still finding the floors gaze more preferable.

"For….everything….for all the teasing I ever did to you. I didn't realize it was affecting you like that. I-I didn't realize….I didn't know that you actually had feelings for Sergeant Akabane….I…..I DIDN'T know you were so….depressed.."

My heart sinks and I let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of my head. "What are you talking about Nakamura...I'm not depressed." That's when her head shoots up and a pained expression is on her face rather than the usual calm and collected expression I'm used too.

"Nagisa it's...it's so obvious in the way you act now. I always wondered why you weren't afraid to sacrifice yourself. The day Tersaka used you as a human bomb to try and take down Koro-Sensei I was so pissed after I found out! But I didn't understand why you went through it and how you weren't scared…..but….but I realized it now...why…."

My eyes drop from hers...I didn't really know what I could say to her…..

"You weren't scared because you didn't care if you died….you **wanted** to die…..but you don't have the guts to do it yourself….so you wanted to use that as your way out…."

Another nervous laugh escapes me….I can't cry because the tears from earlier left me dry and empty...I look up at her forcing my best smile.

"What are you talking about Nakamura I-" Suddenly she leaps forward gripping my shoulders tightly and leaving me gawking at her in shock as she looks at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't lie to me!" She yells but I don't take it personally….She's hurting it's not hard to see that. "Don't lie to me….please…" She repeats her grip on me loosening a little. "I don't want to lose you Nagisa….you really are like…..like a brother to me...I'd be devastated if I lost you! Please...let me help you, just talk to me from now on. You don't need to go through this alone.."

I can't look at her...I felt bad….I know she's always been there for me but...I was always too scared to tell her..I was scared she'd ditch me or leave me or something! But….I just ended up hurting her in the end...maybe I should have told her. The only thing I could say to her was….

"I'm sorry." She held my eye contact, the tears continued and I felt the urge to hug her but I wasn't sure if she'd allow that right now. She wiped the tears from her eyes,

"Just…" She choked. "Just...don't do it….please….and if you ever have urges to...call me immediately..I don't care what time of day or night it is….you-I care so much about you. At least promise me that.." I allowed my shoulders to relax…

She wasn't mad….she was worried. Thank god,

I nodded wordlessly, "I...promise."

* * *

The rest of the day followed with some tears and tight hugs exchanged between me and Nakamura and then when we finally calmed down she told me about how boring class had been and the testing prep session as well as some failed assassination attempts. Then the question came as she was perched on the railings of my bed and I was sitting up reading a Sonic Ninja magazine she'd brought me from the store.

"So you like Sergeant Akabane." I nearly dropped the magazine looking at her with a blush. My eyes slowly dropped from hers, this was Nakamura where talking about here so...I knew there was no point in hiding it since I've been this open with her. She was a sister to me so,

"Y-Yes….I do…" My cheeks burned red as I anxiously fumbled with my hands.

"Well I think you should go for it." I looked up surprised.

"Huh? But...what about-what will people think….of me liking our teacher.." Nakamura shrugged.

"Who cares what they think. I've had it with you trying to please other people, do what makes you happy Nagisa, don't worry about what our classmates think. If they don't approve oh well, I do. And I will always support you."

I smiled at her feeling warm, this feeling was….nice..

"Thanks, ….sis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The hours flew by and before I knew it the weekend had come and gone. Unfortunately I had to spend it in bed resting, the IV's where removed but my leg was still propped up. It was Monday morning and I was sitting in a chair watching TV my leg in a cast. The doctor said I would most likely be released today which made me happy but also worried me…..where was I going to go after this?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Nagisa wasn't in the room she'd gone to fetch some snacks from the vending machine. I thought it may have been the doctor but before I could say come in the door burst open and my heart jumped out of fear.

"Nagisa!" I breathed a sigh of relief it was just Koro-Sensei, Kayano and Isogai.

"Hey guys," I waved putting the comic down on my lap. I then noticed Sergeant Akabane-ugh...Karma...I mean Karma…(I still need to get used to that) entering as well. He was back in his uniform which...always looked nice on him.

Before I could react Kayano was hugging me tightly, "Nagisa we were so worried! Everyone in E-class is so worried about you! I'm glad your okay!"

**Everyone** in E-class huh….I doubt that.

"Yeah.." I said a little awkwardly, "Sorry for the scare." She returned my smile, "It's okay I'm just glad you're alright." My eyes drifted to Isogai who was stepping forward with a bundle of flowers.

"Here Nagisa, these are for you. I hope you feel better soon, we really miss you in class." I felt myself blush a little….it wasn't everyday the handsome prince charming guy in your class gave you flowers. I know I said I didn't like him, doesn't mean I don't find him attractive and blush a little when he talks to me okay.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Se-Karma looking a little annoyed. Maybe he didn't want to be here…..He did look like he didn't want to be around here right now. He wasn't even looking at me, his eyes were more focused on the wall across from me with his hands in his pockets. Oh that reminded me of the paper, I forgot to look at it. I'd have to do that l later when I was alone….where did I put that paper again?

I gave Isogai a warm smile back, "Thanks. That's really nice of you."

"Well Nagisa my boy we just stopped by before class, we should be going now." Koro-Sensei said as he places a tentacle on my classmates shoulders.

They both seemed disappointed but give a nod in response.

"I'll catch up with you In a minute." Karma tells Koro-Sensei as he leaves. I noticed something… Karma and Isogai exchanging glares for a split second…

Did I see that or was it just my imagination? The door closed and Karma turned to me folding his arms anxiously. He looks me I'm the eyes saying, "So how are you feeling?"

I shrug, "better." I give the simple answer that he seems fine with.

"That's good…." There's a long pause. "So Koro-Sensei is planning a camping trip for this Friday. If your feeling up to it you wanna go?" He seemed more wary with the question.

I give him a smile feeling myself blush again. "Yeah. I think that be nice." He then smiles which makes my heart skip a beat.

"I know the camp, so if you'd I can show you this really cool star gazing spot." My face was burning now… did… did he just…

"Sir you can't go in there! Security!" What was…

B A N G

the door was kicked open and my eyes were locked, horrified with his angry eyes the shell of my father… how did he find me..

"D-dad.." I said my voice trembling. He was holding a pistol in his hands and it was aimed at me until he noticed Karma and pointed it at the slightly taller person then me…

What was he doing here… how.. How did he find me…. No this has to be a nightmare… right?

"This guy's your dad.. " Karma says looking at me concerned.

"Yes but-"

_Click_

"Don't fucking move! Who the hell are you!" He yelled at Karma who seemed calm.. What was he doing… He was going to hurt Karma…

"I'm his teacher," He took a step towards the man his hand at his sides, Karma what are you doing!

He glanced at me, his face serious but a look in his eye that told me everything was going to be okay. I felt myself relax slightly.

My dad ignored him turning to me with a huge grin a psychopath would have. He was laughing hysterically and it made me uneasy...I wanted to get away from him….the aura coming off of him was dangerous….I knew right then and there he would not hesitate to shoot Karma or me for that matter...if it meant he got what he wanted he didn't care.

"Come on son… Let's go home.." I felt the familiar terror struck me as he reached out to snatch me. He was laughing here and there in small fits his body jerking a little uncontrollably. Just as his hand was about to grab me another hand grabbed his wrist tightly and tore it away from me. His eyes as well as mine drew up to Karma who looked… pissed. A new expression twisted his face a dark aura flooding off of him...something I had never felt or seen before.

"Your not taking him anywhere." His grip tightened on his wrist because my dad winced from the pain. Karma's voice was slightly lower...not in depth but in tone.

"Let go of me bastard you're not his father I am!" My dad yelled frantically flailing around under Karma's grip like a fish out of water.

"No, your a maniac. I'll have to ask you to leave," My father's face twisted all sanity he had prior to this had been thrown out the window.

It all happened so fast, the gun pointing at Karma's head only to be grabbed and thrown aside and before I had comprehended what had happened Karma had my dad in a choke hold. "I suggest you calm down sir." His grip on my father's throat tightened.

My dads face was starting to turn a different color-He-He's suffocating!

"KARMA!" I yelled getting to my feet completely forgetting my leg and dropping back down to the floor. "Karma stop your killing him!" Like a switch that was flip Karma's twisted face turned to realization as he dropped the man on the floor who had passed out due to lack of oxygen while his hands where up in the air and his face was horrified as if asking himself what had he done?

"Karma.." I said looking up at him, "What….why….did you do that.." He just stared at me in shock.

"What's going on in here!" A police officer rushed in with a hand on his pistol as well as some nurses and doctors behind him…..but I didn't care….I was in shock and was still questioning what had just happened….

My eyes drifted to my father on the floor unconscious.

Suddenly Karma moved making me jump a little he rushed over to me coming down to my level on the floor and holding my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Nagisa-are you alright are you hurt?" He said looking at me-examining me for anything. I felt myself blush but I felt confused.

"I-I'm fine.." I managed and he pulled me into a hug something I didn't expect at all.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to protect you.." He whispered in my ear…

Protect…...me?

"Come on, lets move you to another room while we get this situation under control in here." I heard the doctor say but I wasn't paying attention to him...my attention was on Karma...he had my attention…

All my attention…

He's so warm….so….warm….so

.

.

.

.

….sleepy….

So

.

.

.

tired..


	17. Chapter 15 The invitation

**Chapter 15: The ****invention**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**2 days later**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I flipped through the channels my eyelids half open….there was nothing very interesting on. I rested my back against the beige sofa as my foot was propped up on the small coffee table in front of me with the pillows underneath it. I glanced out side, the sun was shining and I could hear the weatherman on the TV speak about how it was in the high 80's today.

"Nagisa, I'm back." My eyes drew to the archway that led into the hall where Nakamura stood with a tray of small sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade with ice floating lazily in them. She set down the tray on the table and sat down beside on me on the sofa propping her own feet up even though there was no reason for it, she grabbed the remote from my hand saying, "Nothing on huh?"

I shook my head, "No. Just boring shows and news." She sighed putting the remote down as her eyes drew to my leg. It was out of the cast and almost healed but the doctor strongly recommended it I stay off it as much as possible.

"How you feeling?" Nakamura asked me taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Better," I answered honestly.

I had just been released from the hospital two days ago and with no place to currently call home, my dad under police custody, and in the hospital himself because he showed signs of being crazy, Nakamura offered her home to me and although I said it wasn't needed she insisted I come live with her, for the time being at least although she made it clear I could stay as long as I wanted.

So...here I am, lounging on her couch on a wednesday afternoon flipping through channels while I'm wanting to be outside.

"The doctor said your leg should be okay soon so you should be fine by tomorrow." I sighed, that wasn't fast enough. Never thought I'd miss having my leg so much. "Yeah, thank god…" I muttered.

"Wait where is my-Ugh I'll be right back I think I left my phone in the kitchen." Nakamura said getting up and running to the kitchen.

Phone….

I glanced at my own phone resting in my pocket, the small little letter Karma gave me two days ago the words written on it flashed in my mind….

…_**.**_

_Nagisa, I want to get to know you better, not as a student but as my friend. That being said I want to be able to talk and hang out with you outside of school so….give me a call if you fancy hanging out sometime, or a text. Either one is good._

…

And then it had his phone number written underneath it. What was I supposed to do with that? I mean...I know what I was supposed to do but….I wasn't ready. It was to soon-it was all moving so fast….I just needed some time I think. The fact that he was still my teacher was weird and something I was still trying to get around.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door,

"I'll get it," Nakamura spoke coming back into the room just in time. She headed for the door and when she opened it Kayano and someone else I hadn't expected to see was in the doorway….. …...Isogai,

"Hey Nakamura!" Kayano chimed giving the taller girl a hug, "Hey Kayano, what's up?" She said just as happy to see the smaller girl. Isogai stood behind them quietly.

"Oh, well Koro-Sensei is throwing a summer party later tonight as the E-class campus and me and Isogai came to invite you to it."

Nakamura scratched the back of her neck glancing in my direction. "I dunno…" She said looking at me concerned. "Nagisa should really stay off that leg."

"Hey can sit at one of the tables with me." I heard isogai suggest. Nakamura turned to me,

"Are you up for it Nagisa?" A chance to get out of this stuffy-nice-house! Heck yeah!

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Isogai seemed pleased by my answer more so than Kayano, or maybe I'm just imagining that? I don't know..

"Great then will see you there later," Kayano chimed happily. "And you'll owe me a dance." Kayano said grabbing Nakamura's hands and-did she just wink at her? Nakamura's cheeks where tinted red.

I looked over to Isogai and our eyes met, he was staring at me before realizing I saw him, then he smiled nervously before his cheeks were red as well and he turned his head to the side avoiding my gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then, well see you later." Kayano said waving goodbye. As Nakamura closed the door smiling to herself I asked her, "Do you like Kayano?" She looked at me a little taken aback by the upfront question.

"Yeah….don't tell though. I'm trying to take things slow." I gave her a smile, I'm glad Nakamura had someone she liked.

"Alright lets go!" I raised my eyebrow,

"Go where? The party isn't for another few hours."

"Shopping of course! You can't go in that!" She said pointing to my pajama pants and baggy white T-shirt. "Oh…" I muttered.

"I bet Sergeant Akabane will be there too~" I blushed….laughing nervously.

"M-maybe."

Would he be there? Maybe...my heart raced at the thought of it. Maybe we would even dance?

Eh...who am I kidding...

.

.

Stuff like that only happens in stories or movies.

* * *

**_Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry for the short chapter but the next part coming up really needs a chapter of it's own on account of how long it would drag on and it doesn't fit right with this soo...please be patient and I love you all!.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thanks for reading~_**


	18. Chapter 16 Battle at the party

**Chapter 16: Battle at the party**

Nakamura dragged me out shopping for more clothes than I actually needed, when we returned home and she pretty much told me what would be the best thing for me to wear this evening. After much thought this is what she settled on for herself.

She was wearing a short blue sleeveless summer dress that went down to her knees and was a button down from the caller to the waist area. The waist area hugged her body while the dress under it blowed freely like a flower in the wind and the blue contrasted nicely with her blond hair draped over her shoulders as well as her ocean blue eyes and her pale skin.

As for me a I had on a pair of dark blue jeans that weren't to tight on me only around the….back area...I also wore a red button-down flannel with the cuffs rolled up to my elbows and the bottom of the flannel draped down slightly past my waist and lastly a had some black sport shoes on. The red color contrasted nicely with my blue hair that was up in it's usual hair style. She wanted me to wear some sunglasses but I decided a big fat no on that idea.

I stood in front of the mirror feeling nervous and anxious. It wasn't so much the outfit that was making me nervous but how-or what Sergant Akabane would think of me in it.

"Come on Nagisa, I'm going." I heard Nakamura say as she was leaving. I followed after her.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time we arrived at E-class campus the sun had set and we were left with a dark sky full of stars. The party was outside and it was a nice night, not to cold or hot. As we arrived I surveyed the area, there was small lanterns hanging up for some lighting, Koro-Sensei was DJ playing some kind of pop music at the moment it sounded like Moves like Jagger which isn't even in our country so I don't know how….ugh it's Koro-Sensei why am I questioning it?

There was buffet table up against the wall of the school building and round wooden tables with white clothes on them room enough for four people at each, and lastly there was a multicolored dance floor that flashed between the different colors that made up the rainbow.

"Nakamura!" Kayano chimed running up to Nakamura with a hug. "Nagisa you guys made it. I'm so happy you guys are here." Cheerful as always she was as she tugged at Nakamura's arm, "Come on you owe me that dance." Nakamura exchanged glances with me as if asking permission and I look at her with a smile saying,

"Don't keep her waiting." She almost laughed at the smart ass remark and allowed Kayano to drag her off to the dance floor. I sighed relaxing my shoulders, now what would I do? My eyes drifted around the area spotting Bitch-Sensei in a dress way to small for her body getting drunk on what I assumed was alcohol she bought for herself because there was no way Koro-Sensei would have done that.

I spotted the read head perched up against the wall of E-class, he was wearing a suit without the jacket just a black vest over a white button down and black dress mans with matching shoes, his bangs where parted and his usual messy hair was gelled down slightly. His arms were folded he looked like a bad boy he looked so….ho-Wait what is Okuda doing with him?!

She was wearing something almost as revealing as Bitch-Sensei something I didn't care to describe. She was talking to Sergeant Akabane the dress revealing a bit of her breast and I could feel the anger boil up into my face as my fist trembled at my sides. Apart of me wanted to march over there and breath up that little scene but…

She said something and he laughed ….a genuine laugh….my heart hurt...I mean...I know he was allowed to like other people but-Ugh it just hurt….I didn't like seeing him react that way towards other people….I wanted the way he acted towards me to be only for me….not for anyone else...was I selfish for that?

"Nagisa," I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet those warm hazel eyes. He smiled the dim lighting making him appear even more vibrant and handsome than usual. I felt my face heating up….why am I blushing? I found him attractive but that didn't mean I liked Isogai….

.

Right?

.

I surveyed his clothing, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans as well as a blue tank-top with the neck part hanging a little low, low enough for me to see some of his muscles under his shirt and he was wearing a pair of white sneakers with that.

He looked handsome in anything…

"H-hey Isogai.." I muttered. He gave me a warm smile and I swore I felt someone's gaze burning into the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder towards Sergeant Akabane only to see his head swing back to Okuda…

….maybe he did like her and when he said he wanted to be friends...maybe he really did mean just friends…

"Don't worry about those two Nagisa. Okuda has been talking to him a lot ever since your accident. She's not worth it." Isogai stated calmly and I turned back to face him not because I wanted to look at him but because I don't think my heart could stand to see the _happy couple _behind me, rubbing the back of my neck I said a little disheartened, "Y-yeah…..yeah...I guess you're right." I looked down for a brief second feeling nervous and when I looked up I saw Isogai's eyes draw back to me. "Where you looking at something?" I questioned and he shook his head giving me a shy smile.

"It's nothing, I just saw a bird."

"Oh," I replied.

"Alright my little assassins~ it's time to slowww things down and grab that _special_ someone and share a tender dance." I heard Koro-Sensei say over the mic. My eyes immediately drew to Ser-to Karma only to see him being dragged onto the dance floor by Okuda while Karma had a nervous smile on his lips…

My heart ached….if I had managed to ask him...would he even had said yes? Maybe I was a fool for liking him. He cared about me and all, but maybe just as a friend and nothing more...

"Nagisa," I looked at Isogai who had his hand outstretched to me. "May I share a dance with you?" Yuma Isogai was the only guy I knew that could make anyone feel like they were in a fairy tail and he was their prince charming. I felt my cheeks heat up,

….maybe…..maybe it was time for me to move on…..and...try someone else.

"O-of course." I said smiling to myself.

I grasp his hand in my own and although his hand feels warm I feel more nervous than happy or anything for that matter…..I felt kinda…..numb.

We make our way on to the dance floor along with the other bodies swaying gently. I look up at Isogai deciding I should finally enjoy this and not worry about Karma or Okuda. As he took my hands in his and pulled me ever so closer to him I blushed saying, "I...don't really know how to dance." I admitted nervously.

He gave me a honest smile. "It's okay, I can teach you." He replied calmly and his voice felt like silk to me ears. He spun me around and pulled me close to him as we swayed back and forth to the gentle rhythm of the music my hand rested on his shoulder, his hand rested on my hip and our other hands were nestled together.

"You know for someone who doesn't know how to dance, you dance pretty well." I smiled to myself,

"T-thanks.." I blushed more, "I guess I just know how to adapt…"

"You sure do. Your amazing Nagisa." I meet his eyes,

"You...you really think so?" He stares at me almost dreamily,

"Yes, I do. I think you an amazing person."

"Wow…" I never expected to hear those words from Isogai. "I-thanks…" I couldn't help but smile.

"Nagisa," He sounds nervous and I look back up at him,

"Yes?" His grip on my hand tightens slightly although his eyes remain on mine.

"I was wondering if…..you'd like to go-"

"Pardon me." I tight grip is on my shoulder and Isogai's sentence is cut short. We both turn and my eyes widen…

K-Karma…? He looked a little annoyed and this time I was sure I wasn't imagining the fierce glaring contest between the two.

"Can we help you?" Isogai said smiling a false smile as if to hide how annoyed he was feeling right now, something similar to what Asano did from time to time.

"I need to speak with Nagisa….Alone." The glaring contest continued as if I wasn't even here. Suddenly I was pulled away from Karma's grip and found myself at Isogai's side.

"**Sorry. **But we are currently dancing and are having a conversation so you'll have to wait I'm afraid." I can't believe this…..what is going on right now?! They stare each other down like there about ready to fight or something.

The air is heavy and it's hard to breath….

"Sergeant Akabane~" Okuda comes up clinging to his arm and he doesn't bother to look at her. "Come back we were having a nice slow dance~" She glares in my direction.

I can't take this anymore….I-I can't…

I break away from Isogai's grip and break off into a dash towards the woods as I run away I can hear them both say,

"Nagisa!"

.

.

.

I watch him run away and I want to go after him but I can't bring myself too...what have I done. I sigh and turned to Isogai, "Looks like neither of us get his heart."

Isogai folds his arms, "I was doing just fine until you interrupted us." I bite my lower lip. "I liked Nagisa far longer than you've ever known him." I…..

"I…..know." We both fall silent as the sound of the music echoed in the background,

.

.

.

.

"I like Nagisa….a lot but…" He begins his eyes drawing up to me. "I just want him to be happy. I can't say I approve of you but, if Nagisa likes you then there's not much I can do about it." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his genes. "If you like Nagisa then fine, go for it but don't play with his heart. Otherwise will have a problem," With that last line Isogai strides away to a corner of the party where nobody can disturb him.

I look over and Okuda had vanished at some point but I didn't really care…

I…...I sh-I need to fix this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I climbed up the ladder into the tree house, awhile back me, Nakamura and Koro-Sensei built this tree house in the woods it was...my little get away place during the day or lunch periods. I climbed into the small room that was littered with books and papers and the moonlight shined through the open windows….

I bit my lower lip trying my best to not cry, I basically fell onto the floor and pushed myself up against the wall pulling my legs to my chest and hiding my head in them….

Why can't I just be happy? Do people like toying with me? I followed my heart for once...for once and I got burned….sitting in the darkness of the tree house with the music in the distance barely audible over the gentle breeze of the evening wind…

It really made me feel…

Alone…

Maybe I can just live in this tree house, I…...I don't want….

.

.

.

To live….

My eyes drew up to a pair of scissors laying on the ground….

Who would miss me if I did? Nobody, Karma would be happy with Okuda, Nakamura would be with Kayano and Isogai would probably hook up with some pretty girl….I've never been anything but something in the way…..I've just been a pain….there's no point in trying anymore...there's no point…...in living….

The choking feeling in my throat grew…

_Creeek_

I bit into my lower lip to hard it bled...why can't I just be left alone….why can't I just be left alone….

"Nakamura….go away….I-I just wanna be alone…" I sniffed through the tears that were running down my face. I felt the boards on the floor shift as a new body climbed into the three house. I didn't look up, I didn't want to face her, I didn't want anybody to see me like this...she moved and sat down beside me wrapping an arm around me….

But the rough fabric of a sleeve didn't feel like Nakamura….I swallowed the lump and my breathing increased I glanced to the side and saw the amber eyes looking at me not saying a word. I tore my eyes away from him and hid my face in my legs again,

"Why….are you here….how did you even…"

"Nakamura told me." He said quietly….

I just wanted to be alone….why couldn't they just leave me alone...why couldn't they just let me die…

I felt a warm sensation on my hand and looked down seeing his hand on top of my own, I glanced up and his eyes were staring straight ahead at the scissors on the ground.

"I'm…..sorry for putting you through all of that." I pulled my hand away from his wiping the tears from my face..

"I'm….used to it.." I mumbled. I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye but I refused to look at him directly...how could I?

"Nagisa," I sniffled through my tears once more,

"W-what…" I sobbed….I couldn't take this pain….

Suddenly he grabbed my hand pressing his lips against it….I couldn't do anything but stare at him in shock…..he let his lips linger there for a minute before slowly pulling his head up so our eyes met.

"Please don't cry, your so much more cuter when you smile." I yanked my hand away from him standing up and walking away from him putting my eyes in my hands..

"Don't….don't mess with me….don't play with my emotions…..please...I-I can't…" I was pulled into a hug from the back and I felt his head rest on my shoulder with his arms wrapped around my chest.

"I'm not…" There was pain in his voice…. "I like you...Nagisa…" I tried sucking in the tears my eyes staying on the ground.

"Why….why can't you just tell me like a normal person.." I sobbed,

"The last time….I felt this way about someone was….before I became an agent so...I'm sorry for….all of this.."

"I...I can't handle all of this.." I admitted my head hanging.

"I know…" He whispered. "Everything's alright...I won't let any harm come to you.."

...I felt pained...I felt hurt but….in the numb cold feeling that surrounded me….now in his arms….I felt….warm...safe….I felt…

.

.

.

.

Loved...

* * *

_**Alright guys I'm not gonna lie I nearly cried writing this chapter so if you guys cry while reading this no foul. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter no it's not the end so relax. Might be awhile before the next update so…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading~**_


	19. Update

Hello my readers, first of all thank you all for reading this fanfiction it means a lot to me  
second the next update may not come out right away. I am feeling a little burned out as well as feeling a bit of writers block  
for the next chapter. I still need time to think of were I will take the story from here. So I hope you all can be patient in the mean time and  
thank you all for your support you all are amazing  
Thanks for reading

**-Author**


	20. Chapter 17 Taking the steps

_**Chapter 17 Taking the steps**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_I like you Nagisa,"_

My eyes fly open with a sharp intake of breath, I sit up abruptly and look around feeling myself in a cold sweat. I look around the room I'm in….where am I?

Wait, am I on the couch? Nakamura's couch, I sit up gradually and look down at my clothing expecting to see the flannel and jeans but find I'm still in my pajamas. Was…..was that all just….

"Nagisa," I heard Nakamura coming into the room in pajama pants and a T-shirt. I looked at her feeling spaced out and flushed like I just woke up from a ten year sleep. "You okay? You look pale."

I rubbed my head groaning, "Nakamura...I don't remember anything from last night.." I muttered referring to the party of course. Nakamura sits down beside me a bit confused,

"I wouldn't expect you to considering you fell on the floor yesterday at the hospital." Now it was my turn to look at her shocked.

"H-huh?" She rested her back against the sofa taking a sip of what looked like coffee-I didn't know Nakamura drank coffee.

"Guess that blow to the head gave you a bit of memory loss. I wasn't there but when I got back Sergant Akabane told me your dad busted in with a gun and he was trying to protect you and you ended up falling on the floor and passing out from a hit to the head. You came home yesterday and you where on pain medicine and then you kinda just knocked out on my couch. I was getting a little worried when you started mumbling things in your sleep."

It was all a dream….it was all just…...just a dream….

Apart of me was glad….glad because the things that happened in...what was now my dream didn't feel right...I didn't like it...I didn't like any of it, it felt dark...I-I'm glad it wasn't real.

"What's today?" I asked her,

"It's monday," I gave her a look,

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Someone has to take care of you." She had a point. "I have to go start the laundry I'm gonna place some music if that's okay." I nodded,

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay, I'll be down the hall if you need me." She said getting up. I sighed and rested my back up against the sofa.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know…._

_Well….maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothin 'bout love…_

I felt like the lyrics of this song...whatever it was defined me in a way….maybe I am in love? I wouldn't know though because I don't really know what love is...I don't know how it feels, I don't know how to define it or what it looks like….I wish I could just...face it but...I feel like I'm to scared…and if I did face it...I wouldn't like what I found.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_'Cause everybody's after love~_

Was that true….was everyone after love? I don't think everyone succeeded in it though, I think just some people did and even those people got their hearts broken…

My eyes shifted to the phone sitting at my side…...and I remembered the note he'd written…

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_**Never alone**__, no, no_

My eyes stayed on the phone...and the lyrics of the song engraved something into me….I….should….

….just…

I snached the phone ignoring the racing beat of my heart and my cold sweaty hands as I bit my lower lip pressing the letters...my heart races faster...faster….

Finally I was staring down the button….

_Send…_

Just….do it Nagisa...just go for it….I suck in my breath and close my eyes pressing my thumb against the send button hearing the notification letting me know it sent….my heart doesn't slow it fastens and I'm left with anxiety and staring down my message.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ugh.. Paper work, I hate it. "Hey Akabane," I heard the blonde croon as she slid beside me propping herself on the table.

"What," I said not looking up from my work. She leaned closer whispering in my ear.

"Why don't we get out of here, have some fun." I set my pen down and sign

She was so persistent, and not in a cute way. It was just plain annoying.

"Aren't I a bit younger for you." I reminded her. She shrugged twirling a strain of her hair around her nimble finger.

"Your nearly 18, besides. I never really followed the rules." She looked at me with teasing eyes and a sickeningly sweet smile. I could tell she'd done that before and gotten what she'd want so, when I said, "I'll pass." And continued my work the annoyed smack of her lips didn't surprise me.

_Ding _

I heard my phone and glanced at it. An unknown number?

I picked up my phone looking at the text.

_Unknown Number 1:45pm: Hi...it's Nagisa._

Nagisa? I….didn't expect him to actually text me, wow...this was shocking. I'm glad he's okay though, after what happened yesterday he seemed pretty upset and out of it. I honestly thought he was mad at me and that I fucked everything up...glad to see I might actually still have a chance. I suppose I should reply it's only polite that and I actually do wanna reply, plus it's better than dealing with _her_.

I wrote back,

_Karma 1:46pm: Hi Nagisa, how are you feeling? _

_Unknown 1:46pm: Good, what about you? _

_Karma 1:46pm: That's good to hear. _

...Ugh...what do I say now, I managed to text Karma but what do I say now? I don't know what to say, I've never really talked to anybody besides Nakamura. I gripped the phone in my hands so tight my knuckles were turning white...I should….no…

….I...I like him...if I want this I should...take the jump….even...even if I fall. I sucked in my breath my heart raced as I questioned myself weather this was a good idea or not.

I sighed...I can do this...I can do this…..

I slowly typed out the letters….each letter added to my sentence felt like another jab at my heart...finally I finished the sentence...and...I hesitated….

I stared at the sentence…

I-I can't do this...what am I thinking I-Hey!

The phone was swiped from my hands and Nakamura was holding it. "Nakamura!" I yelled reaching for it but she held it out of my reach and I heard the sound of my message being sent. "Nakamura why did you do that." I complained falling back into the couch grabbing a pillow and pushing it against my face. "Ugh...I can't leave this house now I'm ruined…I'm just gonna live on this couch for the rest of my life…" I grumbled. I felt the weight of the couch shift as Nakamura sat down and I felt the urge to push her off with my foot.

"Nagisa you know if I didn't do that you never would have. Then you would have spent the rest of your life being upset and regretting it." I rolled my eyes under the pillow.

_Ding._

"Oh you got a reply Nagisa~" I sat up throwing the pillow aside, "Oh I thought you wanted to live on my couch forever." Nakamura said with a grin but I ignored it snatching my phone from her hand and reading the text messages.

My eyes lit up and my face burned red…

_Nagisa 1:50pm: Do...you wanna go out sometime? _

_Karma 1:55pm: You mean like a date? Yeah, that sounds like fun, if your feeling up to it how about tonight we can go to this arcade I know of._

I glanced over to Nakamura who was wiggling her eyebrows. My heart raced-no that wasn't the right word, it throbbed in my chest….

"Are you gonna answer him~" She teased and I turned away from her now.

_Nagisa 1:57pm: Yeah...yeah that's fine. _

_Karma 1:57pm: Okay, then I'll be by around 7 is that okay? _

_Nagisa 1:59pm: Yeah._

Nobody can know besides Nakamura that after that I screamed into one of the couch pillows like some crazed fangirl. I was going out on a date with Karma….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.wait…

.

.

.

.

I ASKED HIM OUT AND HE ACCEPTED!?

I heard Nakamura laughing beside me and I was hiding my face in my hands,

"My little Nagisa is all grown up~ I'm so proud of you." I grumbled into my hands something that couldn't even be counted as a language.

"Ugh….Nakamura.."

I was suddenly yanked up by her from the couch and I yelped,

"What are you doing!" She grinned,

"Let's make sure you look stunning for your date tonight~"

Oh...sushi lords...please let me be okay...

.

.

.

* * *

_**Alright, I know you guys probably hate me for making it a dream but I have my reasons. I just didn't like the atmosphere the last chapter left it felt...wrong and I didn't like it. It just didn't feel right so, I did that. I hope you guys will forgive me and like this chapter more, anyway **_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Thanks for reading~**_


	21. Serious Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongShould I delete Sargent Akabane?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"A Lost Nagisa/span was not only one of the most liked fan fictions I've ever wrote, but it was the one I had the most fun with. I'm trying to write fan fictions that fit the void now and starting off I had a good feeling about this fanfiction but, not so much anymore. So, should I remove this story and try to write another Karmgisa? Maybe one where Karma is just a student again with Nagisa, or should I continue this? It just doesn't feel...right, and if you guys don't like it then I don't want to force myself to write it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So...Let me know guys/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thanks for reading./p 


	22. Chapter 18 The date PART 1

_**Me before reading the comments:**_ **(ಥ﹏ಥ)**_** Everyone hates this story...**_

_**Me after:**_

**(\\_(\**

**(=' :') ~**

**(,(')(')** _**my readers do like it! I'm gonna give this story another shot!**_

_**But uh….thanks guy. Your right I tend to start Idea's and never finish them so, I'm gonna try my best to continue this fanfiction and make it interesting and fun! So, hope you guys enjoy it and…if there is anything you guys wanna see in this fanfiction let me know and I might write it in, and lastly….**_

_**Thank you.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**The date PART 1**_

"So what made you ask me out?" My face was burning red, oh my god I'm freaking out! Do I look okay? Does my breath stink? Is my hair weird! Ugh….I'm going to lose it! I'm not freaking out you are!

Okay maybe I'm freaking out a little….but can you blame me this is my first date EVER! And it's with the boy I've fallen hard for!

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I walk beside him on the sidewalk, although it probably isn't the case it feels like every person we walk by is staring at us, juding us….judging me. Why would the judge him he's perfect.

My legs feel weak as I glance at him unable to fully hold eye contact with him. I think about my response for a moment but then think that telling him my best friend and well, sister essentially took my phone and did it for me would sound dumb and just embarrassing for me.

So I say this instead, "I uh...just wanted to." Yeah nice going Nagisa...ugh...that was the best lie I could come up with?

He looks at me funny but then gives a half smile as if it doesn't bother him. He just seems happy to be here, he's wearing blue jeans a blue shirt that says sonic ninja and over that a black jacket...I like when he dresses like this because it helps me forget he's my teacher which...is still weird. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it.

"I think you look nice tonight." He spoke and I felt the heat rush to my face. Nakamura like she promised took-or actually dragged me clothes shopping. How many clothes does one person need?! Seriously we spent three, THREE hours at the clothing store picking out clothes for me. It that just a girl thing or just a Nakamura thing?

I was also wearing blue jeans, a black v-neck shirt that said sonic ninja too and a red short sleeved plaid flannel with a pair of black sports shoes. I scratched my cheek blushing, "T-thanks.."

He stops suddenly looking at me and saying, "Where here." He points up at this colorful entrance in neon lights the words ARCADE are spelled out and flashing as retro game music is playing from inside the arcade.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked me and I looked over to him, his hand outstretched like a prince and a small gentle smile on his face. I felt myself blush again and my heart race,

I nodded wordlessly and followed him in. The interior was dim the purple carpet with several colorful designs in it and the purple colored ceiling with lights colorful lights hanging from it gave the place a fun atmosphere. There were arcade games lined on almost every wall, I even spotted an air hockey machine and claw machine and several teens occupying them.

It was a place for fun where u were free of school work and parents bossing you around… speaking of parents… I wondered where my dad was right now…

"I'm gonna go get some tokens, how about you go pick a game?" I heard Karma ask me as he took out his wallet from his pocket. I blushed again "y-you don't have to do that. I can pay for myself." He shook his head.

"You had to balls to ask me out, so I'm treating you. 'Sides I make more than you do at that small diner." Well… he had a point I guess. I wanted to protest but before I had to chance he was already off to get the tokens.

I decided to do what he said and go find my first arcade game to play. I spotted something of pure beauty. A sonic ninja arcade game where you had to fight creatures from the comics to win!

I felt my cheeks puff up from the grin appearing on my face as I quickly made my way over there. As I was almost there I was going so fast I crashed into someone.

I stumbled back trying to gather my bearings. "Ah-im sorry." I began only to have my jaw drop with shock as the dark eyes glared down at me.

Asano! And the night five what the heck were they doing here!? I thought they just study until they pass out!

"Well, it seems rats chase the superior beings anywhere." Asano spoke cocky his hands on his hips.

His tone made me mad, I hated how he pushed my friends around. I just wanted to push him or hit him or something. But I knew that wasn't smart because he was stronger and smarter than me. Before I could even get a hit on him he'd have me on the ground while his buddies kick me until I'm coughing up blood.

"What are you doing here.. " I say trying to sound tough but it comes out as more of a whimper as my head lowers from his feelings weaker than him. He was everything anyone wanted to be…including me.

His buddies got that look on their face, the look that said

Oh you managed to have the courage to stand up to the big dogs? Well lets drag you back down a couple notches. E-class was used to this treatment, I was used to this treatment.

"My mother owns this arcade and a lot of other businesses. You will do well to watch your tongue, since my mother owns this place I might as well too, and if I don't like what you have to say I may spill your little secret and then kick you out of this place.

I felt anxious as if the temperature dropped in here and I wasn't able to sit still or breath calmly, my speech sped up a bit and I stuttered more.

"W-what...s-secret." I was honestly confused, I mean I had tons of secrets, well tons that the E-class knew about, like my mom leaving me and my dad when I was little, my dad being a crazy alcoholic and my current status being living with a friend because if not I'll be homeless. I still didn't even know where my dad was and that both made me feel free and terrified because I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy with me.

Asano got that look on his face, the dark evil look his father had sometimes when he knew he had the key to ruin someone's life and could get that person to jump through hoops for them...and unfortunately it seems this time I was that sad person.

"It's sad, really. However I suppose I should expect nothing less of E-class scum such as yourself." He had a small, smirk on the corner of his lips that was barely visible in this dim lighting but in the time it had taken for him to move to my side gripping my shoulder so tight it went numb that small smirk was gone and a menacing sadistic frown was left in its wake.

It was then the thing he whispered in my ear in a low dangerous tone that sent shivers down my back and left me frozen and unable to move…

"You know it's against school policy to have any romantic encounter with your teacher and if such ocurres...the teacher is removed from their job and the student is punished as well…So, I suggest you do as I command unless you'd rather I report **this**."

By the time I managed to remember how to breath again Asano moved back to his spot the smile returning and his arms folded waiting for my answer as if he didn't already know what it was.

"I…" I began my eyes preferring to look at the floor than at the thing in front of me that is supposedly a human being.

"Nagisa." The sound of the familiar voice made me go stiff. I didn't need to look up I knew who it was and I wished he wasn't here right now….this would only make things worse. "I have our tokens and-do you know these guys." That last part sounded more like a demand than a question.

I looked at Karma because it was the only person I could look at right now that wasn't making me scared as hell, if anything he was actually making me feel safer….I both hated and liked that. I didn't like being weak, but...I did like that he made me feel that way.

Before I could get a word out Asano spoke up flashing that fake smile I hated so much..

"Were just some old classmates of Nagisa here." Asano wrapped an warm around my neck and I suck in my breath sharply out of fear it felt like a snake was wrapping around my throat slowly sucking the air and life from me. I glanced up and could see Karma's eyes burning with a fury as if his eyes were on fire. "I'm glad to see you have been doing well Nagisa. Do not forget our chat we had about that discussion." Asano says as if it is school related but he knows what he is doing and knows I got the message.

_You have two choices, Either do as I say and tell nobody about it, or foolishly refuse me and say goodbye to your teacher._

I didn't like either of those options…

His arm finally let go of me and Karma's eyes lightened ever so slightly. "Well, good evening Nagisa see you later." Asano said wavinging goodbye to me as if we were buddy buddy…

I hate fake people…What am I going to do? I finally get the chance to do something I want and when I do I run into that jerk! Maybe this was a mistake….maybe this is the universe telling me I don't deserve to be happy….maybe I should just..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey." I look up and Karma's inches from my face, I didn't even register that he grabbed my shoulders. I felt my face flush that familiar scarlet red,

"Y-yes.." I managed looking into his amber eyes that softened into that gentle fireplace color that I liked so much...it put me at ease.

"Whatever those guys said to you don't put any mind to them." My head drops from his and I mumbled,

"Okay." He removes his hands from my shoulders and I hear him clear his voice which causes me to look up, he has his hand outstretched to me, my heart feels like it stops.

"Would it help if you held my hand?" He has a smirk on his lips it's charming and sweet nothing like his usual expressions, it's something warm and inviting a look only I get to see….a side of only I get to experience…

...I may have gotten myself into some major trouble...but…

For now…..I'll enjoy tonight with him and be happy that he's here and I'm here...that I get to be with not Sargent Akabane, But…

"Sure…" I take his hand in my own

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma…..Karma Akabane

* * *

**_Your all the best readers an author could have, _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	23. Chapter 19 The date PART 2

_**Sergeant Akabane chapter 19**_

_**The date PART 2**_

I don't know if I can handle this, it's moving so fast, I'm setting from how hot it is in here, but I have to be ready...I have to be ready! Because if I don't catch it it'll go in and I'll be in!

RIIIIIIING!

Ugh! Crap...I always did suck at air hockey but this is an all time low. I grumbled putting the peace of plastic down and looking at Karma from the other side of the hockey table cheerful enjoying his victory.

I know I should be enjoying this but one question still boggled my mind, why did he agree to come here? Did he feel bad for me or something?

"Hey, what's wrong?" He spoke pausing in his victory dance obviously seeing my distress. I scratched the back of my neck giving a half smile.

"Nothing." I said obviously lying. He gave me a look crossing his arms.

"That might work on your friends but not me." I sighed lowering my head, "just talk to me." I heard him say. I looked up at him crossing my own arms not because I was angry but just anxious.

"Why…" I started avoiding his eyes, "why did you agree to this?" He looked confused.

"You make it sound like it was a bet. It's just a date." I covered my face with my hands groaning loud enough to let out some frustration before letting my hands drop like dead plants.

"Your...your so confusing, I mean you said you wanted to get to know me. So I thought you just saw me as a friend and when I blurted out how I felt you overlooked it. Your...so..confusing. Why did you agree to go on this date, did you feel bad for me? Are you just messing with me!?"

I didn't notice him moving to my side until I felt the gentle grip on my shoulder. I glanced up expecting to see annoyance on his face but instead saw a gentle tender look in his eyes. It was...comforting.

"Calm down, your making a scene." He whispered to me and I glanced around seeing several people looking at me. I felt the heat rise to my face. "No, I didn't agree because I feel bad for you. This is not me pitying you, I'm just trying to have fun with someone I'm interested in."

"Interested?" I repeated confused.

"If I'm being honest I didn't know how I felt about you and….I still don't fully." My head drop from his but I feel his hand grasp mine. "But I do know I'm drawn to you for some reason and that I care about you more than anyone else...and I also know that I want to be close to you, and that I don't want anyone else to have you." My face felt like it was on fire, had nobody ever heard of being too blunt!?

I move away from his hand feeling embarrassed.

"I know it's not very fair but," I heard explain, I looked up meeting his eyes a soft amber glowing a look that made me feel drawn to him I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was so….beautiful. As he rubbed the back of his neck his own cheeks baring a light red, "If you'll indulge me in...I'd, be happy to continue being around you if you'd have me." I just stared at him dumbfounded.

What was I supposed to say to that?!

"Uh-um…" I stuttered, rubbing my own neck anxiously. "I...uh...I-I guess.." I answer honestly not sure of what to say or do in this situation. An awkward silence settles in one that only the soft music and background sounds of the arcade manage to fill in.

"What about Okada" I muttered under my breath in a pained tone.

"What about her?" He answered not hesitating in the slightest. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or pained by that answer.

I scratched my cheek nervously, "D-don't you...like her?" He looked at me raising his eyebrow like I just got an answer wrong on my test.

"What, no of course not."

"B-but…..you she-"

"Look, she may be interested in me but I can't say I feel the same way about her."

"Oh.." I said my eyes dropping from his feeling ashamed suddenly. There's a long pause before I heard Karma clear his throat causing me to glance up at him again.

"So, do you wanna play some more games?" I give him a smile feeling my heart speeding up.

"Yeah….that would be nice." He smiled happily and grabbed my hands, I looked at him and felt myself blush.

"Is this alright?" He asked gently and I nodded quietly and he wrapped his fingers around mine.

I never want this moment to end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is he doing any better?" The doctor asks to the nurse. She was standing in front of the monitor watching the screen as the man in the straight jacket trashed around violently against the foam covered room.

"I'm afraid not sir, he keeps mumbling to himself about his son." The nurse says writing down something on her clipboard. "He refuses to take his medicine any attempts had to have been by force." The doctor looks troubled. He strokes his chin, "What do you suppose we do with him?" The nurse asked calmly.

The doctor adjusts his glasses, "Perhaps…"

"Pardon me sir." The doctor pauses and turned to look over his shoulder, a pale man in a suit with slicked back black hair stands behind him, hands folded behind his back. "May I help you." The doctor says, the large man smiles and hands a card to the doctor, it's clear and white with the words Kuro written on it in italics.

"I believe I can help you sir." The doctor exchanges looks with the man giving him a look.

"I'm sorry but I can't just-"

"Sir he's bashing his head against the wall again! We need more nurses in here!" The nurse calls behind him worriedly.

"Well?" The man says a sly smile on him. "I promise will take _good_ care of him." The doctor glances behind him to the nurses who are trying to prevent Mr. Shiota from banging his head into the wall.

The doctor sighs rubbing his eyes. "What….did you say your name was?"

The man's smile grew,

"Takaoka, a pleasure to meet you." A chill runs down the doctors spine, he doesn't want to agree to this but...he doesn't have much of a choice.


	24. Chapter 20 Falling in love

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Falling in love**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Nagisa," Hm? I glance over from my intense game of pac man seeing Karma enthusiastically by a shooter game his eyes lit up like a child on christmas. Is it weird that I thought that was cute? Naaah….Should I see what he wants or finally beat this stupid squids! Are they squids I mean they look like them but there colorful and-wait why am I thinking about this?

I decided my game of pac man can wait and I turn away from it making my way over to Karma. He's already picked up one of the plastic guns, the red one of course…..You guys can't tell me you didn't see that coming. As I approach he grins saying, "Ready to shoot some zombies!" I eye the blue plastic gun and nodd picking it up and pointing it at the screen as if this were a real gun. It's lighter, much lighter than the ones we have, it almost is like paper compared to them.

"READY! SET! GO!" The game shouts and the rock n roll music blares from the game and the virtual zombies crawl out from the construction sight. Karma already shot down the first fifthteen that managed to make their way out.

Makes sense, he is a member of the government and has had training, but so have I an I refuse to let him beat me!

I aim my plastic gun at the screen another one comes Karma aims it down only for me to shoot it just in time, he had an amused look on his lips but almost looked a bit put off that I took his kill. "Not bad~" He mused, "But I'm not that easy Nagisa." He says cocking his gun with a sudden speed mowing down every single zombie that appears on the screen before I can even fathom their presence they are shot down by Karma.

"Someone's a little competitive." I said with a smile not faltering, he may be ahead of me in kills but I refuse to go down without a fight!

"Well I don't like losing," He said with a toothy grin and fixed his posture it mirrored someone who was at the shooting range, my father took me there once and Karma's stance was just like that if not more refined,

Legs spread apart to keeps his footing planted, arms bent slightly to bare the recoil of the gun right hand on the handle of the pistol left hand at his side showing how confident he was and his eyes locked on his target like some wild animal who found their prey…

My eyes locked on him in amazement, my ears barely registered the game saying _WINNER_. Karma blew the non-existent spoke from his pistole doing a fancy spin with it before placing it back in it's slot on the machine.

He gradually turns to me and smiles one of his brows raised and a look in his eyes only I can define as smug. "Enjoying the view~" I feel my cheeks heat up and I blink finally being brought back to reality.

"Uh-um.." I stutter, "S-sorry I didn't mean to stare.." I say embarrassed as I put my plastic blue pistol back in the slot. Ugh….that's so embarrassing...but can you blame me when someone like him is standing beside you? It's like you just HAVE TO stop whatever you're doing and watch him and just bask in how amazing and ho-ugh...how cool he looks...y-yeah cool...don't fact check me on that.

Karma let out a soft chuckle that made me feel like my heart skipped a beat. I'm not having a heart attack right? No...no okay I'm good.

"It's okay, I think it's cute." C-cute….wait….wait Karma just called me cute right? I wasn't dreaming that he just called me cute?! OHMYGODKARMACALLEDMECUTE...ehem….I'm okay...I-I'm good…

He said I'm cute!

I blush even more looking to my side instead of him because I think I might just pass out if I have to see that charming face of his and hear his sweet soft voice at the same time. "Th-thanks…" I muttered.

Suddenly a low growl emits from my stomach and I stiffin, Karma lets out a cute laugh that makes me feel embarrassed even more. "You didn't eat dinner have you, there's a cool burger place nearby, wanna go there?"

"F-fine but...I'm paying." Karma gives me an eye roll but a smile to go with it.

"Okay Mr. stubborn." He said, grinning,

"I didn't know we where doing nicknames." Karma shrugs,

"What would my nickname be then?" He challenges and without thinking I blurt out,

" guy of course." And then my heart sinks when I see his eyes wide and his face the color of his hair..

"W-what.." He stutters.

"Nothing!" I squeak.

"No wait what did you-"

"Ahahah l-let's get going!" I said hurrying off and Karma follows after me..

Ugh….stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Oh my god I'm gonna die of embarrassment before this nights over...


	25. Chapter 21 Rising Danger

_**Sergeant Akabane Chapter 21**_

_**The rising danger**_

"Ugh…" The man groaned, he slowly lifted his eyes the blurry vision focusing as he asked himself _where am I? _Once his vision focused he realized he was in an old abandoned warehouse one that was dimly lit at that.

His eyes drifted around the area, the last thing he remembered was being at the hospital being held down by nurses until he felt something sharp inject into his arm and then darkness…

His heart skipped a beat as he noticed some silhouettes looking at him in the dark…then a voice…

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Some laughter followed. "I mean Mr. Shiota," the man groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Where am I-where is Nagisa." He said concerned. The larger man knelt down to his level.

"Listen Mr. Shiota you've been labeled crazy by the state, so now your here. Your son is with an assassin."

Hebi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "W-what."

Takaoka smiled to himself insanity in his own dark eyes. "Actually he is in love with an assassin." Another voice spoke from the shadows and a smaller figure emerged a teenage girl. "Of course he doesn't know the boys an assassin. That's his dirty little secret." The girl said softly a sinister smile on her glossy lips.

"Who are you people what's going on here." Takaoka stood up his grin showing his chipped tooth and the dim light of the warehouse showing his scars on his face.

"Pardon my rudeness. Allow me to introduce me-us. We are **Dphmoe** the...

Deranged

Physiologically

Harmed

Mines

Of

Evil"

Tenshi's eyes trembled, "your all crazy." He said obviously terrified.

"Yes...but," takaoka started hands outstretched "so are you. Now that you are with people far more crazy than yourself you are normal. However we are your people and we have a mission, you can be apart of it or…..die."

Tenshi's body shook was this how his son felt all those times he got drunk and became violent, was this why he ran away? He glanced up at the psychos in front of him and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What's...this mission." Takaoka smiled pleased not a happy warm smile but one that sent chills down your spine.

"This...assassin has done things to all of us, he stole my job, broke poor little Okuda's heart and," he pauses glancing at the figure in the corner who's grey eyes have been watching them all since the start. "That guy is just here for fun." Takaoka says uneasy himself by the strangers presence.

"We capture the assassin, make him suffer until he's dead, we get our revenge and you get your son back who will be too broken to ever leave you again. So, we have a deal?" Takaoka says offering a handshake to confirm the deal.

Tenshi eyes the dirty hand who he's sure had others blood on it...still...he could get his son back...but his son would be miserable….

"Well?" Takaoka asks that crazy grin still on his face. Tenshi eyes the hand before slowly standing.

He grasps the man's hand in his and exchanges a firm handshake with heavy eyes.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what did you think of their burgers?" I shrugged,

"They were pretty good." Karma puts his hand over his mouth dramatically.

"Just good! They are like haven on a plate!" I roll my eyes and can't help but smile, I look at him and see him faking a faint. I give in unable to help it, it's adorable, he's adorable. Wait what did I just think?

"Fiiiiiine, they were...awesome." I admitted. He had a gleeful smile on his face and it's so cute my heart skips a beat. How many times did it do that tonight? It seems like whenever I'm around Karma I always feel this way.

"You know," He spoke as we walked down the sidewalk. "I had fun, more fun than I've ever really had in awhile. It's nice to take a break once in awhile and be a kid again." He gave me a smile a gentle look in his amber eyes as he stood under the moonlights gaze. He looked like a red angel to me, he was like a prince straight out of a movie or at least that's what he looked like to me. Any girl who saw him would probably fall for him because of his looks, but it wasn't just his looks that I liked about him….

I felt myself blush and smile, "Me too. It was nice...for..my first date." He raised an eyebrow looking at me skeptical.

"This was your first date? Your joking right?" I shook my head with a nervous laugh.

"Heh...nope, I've never been on a date before." I admitted feeling down a little, Karma was quiet for a moment,

"Well," I heard him start, "That's just crazy. Your way too adorable and cute for anyone not to ask you out!" I looked at him my eyes wide and my heart racing.

"Y-you think I-I'm cute?" He gave me a humorous look as if he didn't believe I just asked that.

"Well of course I do, your short, you have such big beautiful eyes that are filled with hope and determination and that hair style is freaking adorable too. And for someone so small you sure pack a punch, hell I just barely dodged your attack the day we met. I think you've got a nackt for fighting you just need to bring it out." I gaze into his eyes,

"You really think so?" He nods,

"I know so. Oh looks like where here," He announces and I find myself back on Nakamura's porch.

"Since when were you walking me home?" I ask looking at him with a smirk on the corner of my lips he smiles back with a smug look on his face as his hands rest in the pockets of his jacket.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do." He says imitating a prince for comical relief.

"So I'm not manly?" He shrugs,

"Well, if we were in a relationship no doubt you'd be the girl." I give him a look.

"Careful Mr. Akabane that's dangerous waters your swimming in." I warned jokingly. "Besides that's not a very polite thing to say as a teacher." He gives me a playful look turning to me he's a little closer now and that wasn't something I really suspected from him because he always stood a respectful distance from me enough to give me personal space…

I didn't mind him being this close to me now but it did make me...nervous.

"Well, I'm off the clock so I'm not your teacher right now. Also," He pauses leaning closer to my face I can feel his gentle breaths running across my cheek and all confidence I had previously is gone as if he just took it away. I feel my face heat up as my eyes are glued to his playful amber orbs and that gentle yet playful smile on his lips.

"I'm a **very** different person when I'm not being a teacher." My heart thumps against my ribs it feels like it's going to jump out at any second. My legs feel weak and I never noticed how attracted I was to the fact that he was taller than me.

"W-what d-do you mean.." I say trying to sound tough but it only comes out as a flustered stutter. He spreads his soft lips and I can't help but wonder how they would feel against mine...am I wrong for having that thought at a time like this?

He suddenly leans away and I don't understand why until I see the blonde in the doorway looking at the two of us with a surprised look on my face. So you know the color of a peach, that was the color of my face before, now it's the color of Karma's hair which I'm not sure if I should be worried about seeing at that's not humanly possible….but this is a fanfiction.

Her expression of shock shifts to her usual teasing face and I can hear myself plead to the gods to save me from what she's about to say and whether or not it'll make me pass out from embarrassment.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asks raising her eyebrow and yep I'm dead. I try to say something but Karma simply glances in my direction and then back to Nakamura replying cooly

"No, I was just saying goodnight to Nagisa." Another eyebrow raise from Nakamura. Nakamura gossip later this was my first date so don't chase my boy-er...my date away!

"I didn't know you had to be so close to his face to say goodbye." She has the biggest grin on her face and I knew once Karma left she was going to pester me until she got every last little detail out of me about this date. Makes sense she is Nakamura the gossip queen after all…

I try to cut in with a mesally, "We-uh where just um.." But it doesn't help so Karma takes over again with,

"Well maybe I was going to give him a kiss goodnight~" Thank you Karma you-WAIT WHAT?! That is not helping at all Karma-oh look what you did she's grinning more you just added fuel to the fire! Can I just go live in the trash can that be a thing? Can I just jump off this porch and be away from these two who neither of them are any better right now! Ugh...how do I get myself into these situations! Readers help me don't just grin happily! I'm surrounded by shippers…..SOS!

"Well I should be going Nagisa," Karma turns to be and I can barely hear him over the sound of my thumping heart. I open my mouth to complain to him about how he probably got me stuck with explaining all of this to Nakamura for the whole night but before I can I feel a soft gentle warm press against my cheek and my face burns again..

I blink a few times to registar what the heck just happened! I look up repeating the words "Uh.." And Karma looks so smug he looks like your average highschooler. He gives me a little chuckle and combined with the kiss on the cheek my legs are so weak I can barely stand up straight.

"Goodnight Nagisa text me later if you want to~" He says in a sly voice as if he knew what he just did and he waves goodbye as he walks off the porch and into the night…

I open my mouth because I want to call back to him how that was so not cool...but actually it was kind of nice-Ugh what am I saying!?

"Nagisa," Nakamura's voice snaps me from my brain trying to work properly again and I turn to her, her arms folded with a smug look on her face as she leans on the door frame. "You gonna stay out here all night and fantasize about your boyfriend~"

B-B-B…boyfriend!?

"H-he's not my boyfriend.." I stutter and Nakamura gives me an eyeroll with a grin.

"Not yet he's not~" I scream into my hands.

"Ugh...Whatever Nakamura let me die you both broke my brain." I complain as I head inside.

"We can have some snacks while you tell me all about your date~" I groan again…

Ugh...I trudged into the living room and fall into the couch telling myself one thing,

it's gonna be a loooong night.


	26. Chapter 22 Their Broken Bond

_**Hello my readers, If you rather not read this note skip to that chapter. **_

_**I know I haven't updated in awhile and it's because I've**_

_**Taken some time off to think not just about writing**_

_**But my life and what I wanna do with it so...yeah.**_

_**Despite what I may think of people not liking my fanfictions I know**_

_**You all enjoy reading them so I hope you all enjoy this next**_

_**Chapter and if there are some parts in it that throw you for a **_

_**Loop that's because I'm trying some new**_

_**Things in my writing, opening up a little**_

_**With my idea's you could say, **_

_**Anyway enjoy and**_

_**I love you all!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sergeant Akabane Chapter 22 **

**Their broken bond**

I opened my eyes and found my arms strapped down by rope finding my arms and legs tied to the arms and legs of the chair. I looked up taking in my surrounding, it was dark too dark to see where I was, there was one single spot like on me, the last thing I could recall was being hit in the head by something which would explain the throbbing pain in the back of my head.

I let out a breathless chuckle hearing the footsteps approach me,

"Are you always going to do this when we need to meet in person?" A deep voice let out a laughter from the darkness as his figure slowly came into form as he stepped into the light. Usually he'd have a smile on his face however this time he looked disappointed in me which..I didn't really care about.

He folded his arms saying to me, "You said you never fail. Yet I got an angry call from YOUR client that their target hadn't been taken out." I shrugged not really caring.

"Grip, what is this really about? Seriously do you just tie me up each time because you get high off it or something?" His eyes twitches uncomfortably and he pounds his foot into the cement making it crack under his force.

"No you idiot! I trained you for a reason dammit and that's not to bend to your damn emotions when it comes to work! The only time you hesitated to kill anyone was when you killed your first person!"

Ah, yeah I remembered that…I shrugged again

"Your point?" I offer and he looked more pissed off, man he really must be mad at me I haven't seen him this mad since…..well since the time I stole his donuts.

He stepped an inch closer any normal person would be terrified right now, tied to a chair with this huge guy standing over them fist so strong they could crush anyone. But I wasn't your average person, no I don't have super powers and I'm not any kind of mutant but I'm farm from what people would define as normal.

"You know if I wanted I could crush your skull right now like an orange." Another shrug i'm calm as I look up at him.

"I know." I anwer casually and he lets out a low chuckle barely audible.

"Yeah, that's the red devil alright. Cracks jokes even when deaths looking you straight in the eyes." I allow myself to smile,

"Well we both know you won't kill me, at least not yet. I'm far too valuable to you right now." He folds his arms again,

"Enough of this chit chat Red Devil." He steps forward grabbing the top of my head and yanking it forward like I'm a rag doll and forcing me to look him in the eyes. I'm so close to his face I-ew his breath smells like garlic was he eating garlic bread again? Yuck, you know after this is all over I really need to tell him to carry mints to him. Otherwise he should rename himself garlic breath instead of grip.

"Why didn't you kill that boy." His eyes where serious and I knew he wasn't joking so I answered honestly,

"I thought it was pointless, all he was doing was selling drugs-no harm no fowl." He grimaces, okay maybe I wasn't being fully truthful.

"It doesn't matter what you believe in Red Devil, your job is to kill them it doesn't matter what there life story is. You don't ask questions you just do that job." I furrowed my eyebrows feeling something heavy twist in the bit of my stomach. It wasn't fear no….it was...something else.

"Well maybe I don't want to do this job anymore." I said loudly and grip let go of my head.

"You know you don't have that choice. Don't you remember the day I found you, the promise we made? That I'd take you in but there was no going back, that or you go off on your own."

I remember that too...although I'd rather forget about it.

I didn't say anything else because I didn't have anything else to say, I knew anything I said from this point on Grip would either mark as me being delusional or a traitor and neither was good so I just kept quiet… He looked at me, studying my expression and body language trying to decipher what I was thinking, what I was feeling if I was a broken machine that he should toss to the junkyard with the rest.

Gradually he turned away from me and it fell silent for a bit until he said,

"It's that boy, isn't it?" My eyebrows raised and I tried to hide that spike in emotion but it was too late he'd already noticed judging by the smirk on his lips. "It is...isn't it." I didn't reply, "You don't need to say anything. I already know your answer, if he's the reason for this decline in your work then I suggest you rid of him that or rid yourself of him. If you don't I will."

In that moment a hot sensation burned through my body and I clenched my teeth stretching my arms out with enough force to break the ropes and swinging the chair with my legs in grips direction only to have him break it life glass.

I stood in front of him fist at my side, a hot sensation of anger and fury running through my body and Grip only stood there looking at me cariously arms folded as his eyes studied me.

"Don't. You. Touch. Him." I sai-no I told him. A laugh escaped Grip and he turned fully to me, suddenly he smiles,

"There's the Red Devil I know." I bit down on my teeth fighting the urge to punch the man because I knew in a fist fight I was as good as dead so It was best to keep my anger in check.

He turned away from me, "I'll give you a week, you either rid yourself of him or I'll get rid of him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 days later

.

.

.

I sat in class looking at my phone, it's been 3 days, 3 days since my date with Karma, 3 days since he's showed up to school to train us, and 3 days since I've seen or heard anything from him.

I stared at the text message on my phone, the last one he sent and the stream of messages I sent in advance…

**Karma May 16 2014 9:00pm**

_Tonight was fun, maybe will have another date soon ;)_

**Nagisa May 17 2014 10:00am**

Good morning I had fun too, sorry I fell asleep

I'm sure your sleeping though so text back

Soon.

**Nagisa May 18 2014 5:00pm**

Hey are you okay? You didn't text back yesterday?

I'm sorry if I bugged you I didn't mean too.

**Nagisa May 19 2014 4:00 am**

I know it's early but I can't sleep

It's hard to sleep because I haven't

Heard from you in awhile and I'm worried..

Please reply back.

**Nagisa May 19 2014 3:00 pm**

Uh...hey it's just me again,

I just hope your okay. I'll stop texting because

I'm sure it's getting annoying..

Ugh...reply back soon.

Please.

.

.

.

.

.

I let out a sigh…..maybe this was a mistake, maybe I shouldn't have opened my heart to him? I mean...maybe It was just a mistake. Did I get played for a fool or something...fall for him because that's what he wanted? Maybe I don't deserve love….maybe I'm just an idiot….

"Hey Nagisa," I knew who it was but don't bother turning around.

"Hey Nakamura…" I say glumly. "What's up…" I say trying to sound happy but it fails.

"What's wrong," She says placing a hand on my shoulder and I shrug not answering her. I know this isn't like me but I just don't have the energy to fake it this time. She stays quiet for a bit before replying, "It's about him….isn't it." I nodd wordlessly.

I see her tapping her cheek thoughtfully from the corner of my eye and she suddenly yanks me out of my chair. "Uh-Nakamura what are you doing." She smiles at me,

"How about we go pay him a visit?" I look at her,

"How I don't even know where he lives." She smiles waving a paper around nudjed in between in fingers

"I dooo~" I gave her a look and I was about to ask her how but refrained because...well this is Nakamura we're talking about.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After school we made our way to the address on the paper that Nakamura said she got offline. Sometimes she scares me..

As I walked down the sidewalk with her my heart thundered in my chest asking myself if this was a good idea, if Karma would even be happy to see me… I wanted to turn around and run away but before I had the chance I heard Nakamura say,

"Wow this is the place..?" I looked up and we were standing in front of a small apartment complex with only two floors. Nakamura shrugged,

"Well he is living off a teacher salary but he also works for the government." I heard her say but my mind was racing hysterically going through every scenario and all of them ended with Karma being mad at me and telling me to go away.

"Maybe we should just go-I-I mean it's rude to just intrude on him and-" Nakamura grabbed my shoulder prohibiting me from escaping as she dragged me forward with her.

"Nope, I know you Nagisa you are NOT running away from your problems. The best way to solve them is head on!" I groaned begging the gods of sushi to help me out here. I tried to escape but it was no use somehow she was stronger than me and kept a firm grip on my arm. "Hmm." I heard her say, "Okay it's on the second floor lets go."

"Ugh-Nakamura no! Let me go!" I whined as she pulled me along. She got me to the second floor saying, "Nagisa quit being a baby, how are you ever gonna fix this if you don't face your fears?" She asked and let me go and I sighed.

"What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he didn't reply for a reason?" I said rubbing my arm thanks to Nakamura there was a red mark there!

Nakamura looked at me hands on her hips and sighed shaking her head with a soft smile. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Nagisa I doubt that, I'm sure he's just going through some stuff, he wouldn't have taken you out on a date or gave you a kiss on the cheek if he didn't like you." I shrugg not smiling I find it hard to believe her with all the things happening these past 3 days.

"If he is doing it on purpose I'll sock him in the face." I let out another sigh gently shrugging off Nakamura, I know she's trying to help but….

well….I just feel myself wanting to be alone.

Nakamura stands up frowning, she looks worried and I don't blame her, I haven't been very active these 3 days because of….well Karma. She ruffles my hair saying,

"You'll feel better once you see him. You'll see your just making a big deal about it, come on." I sigh again, I want to run away and leave but I know there's no point in fighting it-fighting her because what would be the point of coming all the way here just to leave? I might as well finish what I started.

We find the door with the numbers _204 _on the rusty metal plate above the door. It's a white door and I find myself focusing on the peeling paint hoping it will help distract the rising anxiety that's in my throat trying to get my legs to run as far as possible away from this door.

Nakamura pressed the button on the side of the door and the buzz that it makes causes me to jump slightly and Nakamura glances at me offering, "It'll be okay." I try to believe her.

We wait…..and….wait….no answer. Nakamura looks troubled now I can see she is as she tries to hide it through a calm expression as she presses the button again.

Bzzzzz

No answer.

She presses it several more times and with each attempt and fail my heart sinks a little more as well as my hope.

Nakamura groans scratching at her scalp allowing her frustration to show and she groans before putting on that fake smile that I know all too well. She turns to me with a smile that she's forcing too much.

"Maybe he's just out shopping or something!" She suggests but my shoulders slouch as my head drops and I let out a quiet,

"Just forget it Nakamura...I just wanna go home.." She sticks out her lower lip refusing to give up. She glances through the peep whole and I just watch her hoping she'll give up soon so we can just leave.

"It's dark in there." I hear her say.

.

.

.

.

"That's because nobody's home." We both hear a voice from behind us and turn to see an elderly woman with round glasses on the tip of her nose and grey hair up in a bun. Nakamura turns to the old woman,

"Um...who are you?" I watch Nakamura ask, the woman adjusts her glasses.

"The landlord young lady. If you're looking for the young man who lives here you won't find him."

"Why?" I bud in and Nakamura looked surprised I actually spoke.

"Because, he moved out."

MOVED OUT! WHAT!

"Where did he go?!" Nakamura asks but my heart falls and my voice is silent I can't speak or move only listen to their conversation hoping to find how why…..why….

The woman shrugs..

"Beats me, he came to me 3 days ago and rented out his apartment said he was leaving and that he wasn't coming back. He seemed anxious,"

My jaw dropped-no it was hanging open my eyes were wide open and my blood felt cold my legs were trembling I could barely stand….

gone…...Karma….Karma left?

He's gone...


	27. Chapter 23 Don't Give Up

**Sergeant Akabane chapter 23**

**Don't give up**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I guess this is what I get for following my heart huh? A broken heart and someone I thought liked me running off probably laughing his ass off at what an idiot I was…..did he ever really like me or was it just all some game to him?

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Open the door!" I hear Nakamura yelling outside the guest bedroom door but don't open it. The room kinda smells because I haven't left it in a few days, it's dark in here and I'm curled up on the bed with puffy red eyes and my knees pulled to my chest...I wanna cry but I don't think I have any more tears.

"Nagisa please open the door you haven't eaten anything in two days!" I don't reply, I know anything I say would be pointless anyway, I know she's trying to help but….I don't want anyone's help….look what happened the last time I opened up to somebody….someone I actually liked...I fell for him and he was all I could think about he made me anxious just from his name being mentioned. It used to fill me with glee and a rush of adrenaline but now…..now it just hurts even the thought of his face or the way his eyes looked at me…

The looks he gave me, where they even real or we're they fake too?

I let out a long sigh and close my eyes turning further into the darkness of the room….I wish I could just disappear…..

...I wish I never met Karma…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa! Please open up…" I call through the door...damn..He's really hurting from this….as much as I want to slap Karma for this something tells me it wasn't his choice. I need to get Nagisa out of this room, even if I send Koro-Sensei in there there's no guarantee he'll eat if anything it'll make him feel worse...he needs to see Karma,

I need to find out where that red headed bastard went. I saw the way he looked at Nagisa he wouldn't hurt him on purpose, I didn't expect Nagisa to be in this much pain but this is his first real love….I don't think he's ever liked anyone that much.

I sigh and drag my hand away from the door fighting the urge to break it down. "Okay Nagisa," I say softly, "I'll leave you be. Just call if you need me." I said that yesterday too and he never responded, if it weren't for the soft russells indicating he was moving around in there I would have broke down the door because he hasn't said a word since we found out Karma left.

I turn away from the door and start down the stairs by the time I get to the bottom I hear the question,

"How is he doing?" In a concerned voice.

I look over to Koro-Sensei who's sitting on my couch and although he's smiling because it's something that's always been there I can tell he's worried, I am too.

"Not good," I say letting my head dip down.

"Hmm…" I hear him say, "This...Karma seems to be the root of the problem. Perhaps we should seek him out." I shrugged,

"That's what I was thinking too but….I don't know where he's at." Koro-Sensei stands up.

"Well not to fear your teacher/target is here." I give him a weird look. Usually I don't mind Koro-Sensei's weird remarks but today I just want to skip to how we can make Nagisa feel better. He pulls a small laptop out from his rope and opens it his tentacles moving rapidly over the keyboard.

"I spoke with Mr. Akabane's boss whose name was Mr. Karasuma because _hasn't shown up to work_ and I...said some choice words-but that's not the point!" Did Koro-Sensei just admit to swearing? If I wasn't so worried about Nagisa I would write this down in my gossip notebook.

"He told me a little secret about ~ you see, when he was enlisted into the government and military Mr. Karasuma had a tracker implemented in neck while he was sleeping. This way if he ever went roag they could find out where he went. SO!"

"We can track where he went!" I said my eyes lighting up and Koro-Sensei nodded. He turned the laptop towards me and a map was shown with a blinking red dot moving.

"It appears the boy is heading for New York which is far outside of Japan. The question is why he would leave Japan in the first place and without a word muchless, quiet suspicious if you ask me."

"Yeah…."

"However we can worry about that later. For now we need to get Nagisa to New York and find Mr. Akabane and fix this problem."

"Yeah but...how are we going to get Nagisa out of his room?" Koro-Sensei smiles.

"Leave that to me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes are looking out the window resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I hear the flight attendant walk by.

"Another beer Mr. Grip?" I hear the cheerful woman ask him, wish I could be the cheerful right now. The only thing I feel is angry, pissed and even more pissed…..and...a little sad.

"Sure why the hell not-Why the long face Red Devil? We're in first class for fuck sake, not good enough for you? Sorry but I wasn't gonna spend half my pay checks just to get a private jet JUST so you could cheer up." He sips his beer and I keep my eyes on the window because I know I have that murderous look in them and I don't want to freak out the workers on this plane….it's not their fault for all of this.

"What your not talking to me now?" I don't reply, I have nothing to fucking say to him. I just focus on the swollen gray clouds that we're flying over. Honestly those clouds are exactly how I feel right now,

Dark, gloomy and ready to crack a whip of thunder any second.

Grip nudges me saying in a positive tone, "Look what I did for you was for the best. You where going soft Red Devil. I saved you and your career, you can't just quit the business you got a reputation and people where gonna come after ya, what were you gonna do when that happened hmm? Leave them be? Saying it was no harm no fowl?"

I slam my hand down on the table between us making a loud noise. Grip looks at me frowning, but I honestly don't care right now.

"Look Grip you may be my mentor, you may be the thing that saved me from dying and you got me into this business," I paused standing up glaring at him giving him the stare of a killer-a murder. "But when it comes to my personal life I make the choices!" He remained in his seat arms folded.

He spoke in a firm tone that a parent would use with a misbehaving child "I do have a say so when it affects the choice of you living or dying."

"Tsk-I don't need you to protect me Grip. I do perfectly fine on my own." His eyes were locked with mine and I could feel the burning heat on my ears as I desperately tried to hold the dam of anger that was ready to break through at any second.

"You won't be saying that when you go soft. You know why assassins are miserable? Hmm!" I clenched my teeth together.

"Because they were stuck with a mentor like you!"

"No because the second they are happy and settle down they go soft and their guard goes down and then they end up on the fucking news saying it was an _accidental _death! Honestly the only reason all of this started is because of that stupid blue haired boy that you fell for."

That familiar hot sensation burned through my body, my leg flew forward without thinking and the table shattered into the wall and Grip looked at me annoyed,

"YOU FUCKING LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Heavy breaths came out, fist clenched at my side so tightly blood was dripping from them. I was ready to grab Grip by the shirt and toss him out the fucking airplane window and I don't care if he breaks my head like some damn fruit on the way out!

I expect Grip to do some stupid shit but he doesn't he just sits there calmly and it pisses me off.

"Are you done now?" My mind races and I barely register the two seconds of me throwing my fist at his face and him catching it in his hand tight enough that I can't remove my hand.

"Is everything okay back here?" The flight attendant asks behind us. My eyes are locked on Grip who isn't even minding how pissed I am instead he glances towards the woman and says calm as ever as if there wasn't a fist fight about to break out,

"Yes, we're just practicing some martial arts moves. Please go about your business." The woman is uneasy I can tell and she nods turning away heading back to the main area of the plane. Grip looks at me seriously now and pushes me back into my seat with just the one arm he was using to keep me in place.

"I suggest you get over this soon because I will not tolerate your temper for much longer especially if it means blowing my cover." His voice sounded threatening enough to send a chill up my spine and that was rare for me...I stared him in the eyes with that pissed off look I had and he stared right back with a look that said,

_Enough of your bullshit._

I was still pissed, I wanted to punch him but I didn't because I knew it wouldn't go anywhere expect maybe getting my arm broken….

With all my self control I turned away from him and glared outside the window….

This isn't over Grip…..the second I get the chance I'm getting the hell out of New York and I'm going to find Nagisa again...even if it kills me.

.

.

.

Because he….

Makes me feel a way nobody has made me feel

Ever before….


	28. Chapter 24 Karma

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sergeant Akabane chapter 24**

_**Karma.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom….dad…..please...please wake up.." _Why aren't they moving? Why aren't they moving! _

The small boy shook his parents harder crying, begging them to wake up but they were nothing more than limp bodies in the dirt.

"Hey boss ones still alive!" The gunman shouted sticking the assault rifle at the small red-haired boy whose eyes were filled with tears as his hollow amber eyes stared at the dead bodies.

He slowly looked behind him not afraid but his expression asking,

.

.

.

_Why? _

Before the gun men could fire his head was crushed like a grape and blood splattered all over the young boys face and in front of him stood a large man with blood covering his hands…

"Who….who are you…" The little boy asked kneeled at his parents corpses. The man stared down at him wiping the blood from his hands calmly.

"Grip, what is your name." The little boy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"K-Karma…" He said through his sobbs. Grip knelt down at the boys level handing him a cloth.

"Stop crying, tears will not bring them back. You must be strong now." Grip said looking the little boy in his small amber eyes. The little boy named Karma took the cloth and wiped his tears trying to stop himself from crying. Grip stood up,

"I can take you to a safe place, but your mind will forever be haunted by your parents death." Karma looked at Grip vicariously. Grip held his hand out before forming it into a fist and Karma realized how strong the man's hands where and just why he was named Grip.

"Or...you can follow in my path, become an assassin and get revenge for your parents death….but you may never live a happy life and you can never turn back." The little boy's head dropped and Grip sighed. "I shouldn't give a child such a choice." Grip turned around only to feel his coat being grabbed by a small hand. He looked behind him and the small red-haired boy looked up at him with a dark look in his eyes….as if the small boy had become a man.

"I want to kill the people who took away my parents." The child spoke and Grip nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"There's no going back."

.

.

.

.

.

The young teen stood in front of the body with a pale expression his eyes staring blankly at the corpse in front of him with the bloody knife clutched tightly in his hand and his teeth clenched together as a choking feeling raised in his throat.

A firm hand rested on the red-heads shoulder in the night and he didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I'm sorry sir…." Karma said apologizing for the tears running down his face.

"Your only 13, so it's understandable. They are our targets, whatever life they live has nothing to do with us. It's just the job, never get attached to the target or let your emotions get in the way." Karma nodded slowly…

"Yes….sir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karma.."

The redhead looked up from his papers, "What is it sir?" Grip smiled,

"Your 14 today is that right?" He nodded,

"Just another year older though I don't see the big deal." Karma said continuing to look through his papers. Grip walked over to the table littered with papers glancing down at them,

"You still looking for your parents killer huh?" The redhead nodded not taking his eyes off the papers.

"Yeah. Damn bastard is clean….he leaves his track clean too." Karma slammed the paper down annoyed.

"Well, your kill streak has hit 1,000 and your getting recognized by some big people." Karma looked up at Grip he was growing tall, on Grip he stood at the man's waist. "So I thought it's time you get a nickname, something that suits you." Karma looked at Grip for a bit before turning his head away, Grip noticed something, he'd never seen the boy smile...never a genuine smile it was always fake to lure his target to their death. He always wore a frown and never smiled as if he was always thinking his amber eyes always seemed to be looking somewhere else. Apart of him wondered if the boy would have been different if not for the death of his parents…

If he would have been nicer and carefree like other kids his age.

"I have one." Karma said resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Grip raised his brow,

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Karma stared at the paper, the news paper of his two rich parents being killed so many years ago. The damn press still refused to let it go, they were just doing it to make money off of his dead parents...he was so young he hardly remembered them,

But he remembered one thing about them,

The color of their hair and how that was the one thing that he had gotten from them...the red….

"The Red Devil."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So it says your a 16 year old assassin." Karasuma said looking up from the paper. Karma stood in front of him in handcuffs while the other two guards stood on either side of him. "It's hard to believe such a young kid could shed so much blood." Karma without smiling said in disheartened tone,

"I stopped being a kid years ago." Karasuma sighed and put the papers down. "Look, I'm willing to offer you a deal,"

"What do I get out of it." Karma said staring at Karasuma as if the redhead had no soul left.

"Your life. Look with all the deaths on your head your more than qualified for the death sentence even without a jury." Karma shrugged again looking Karasuma dead in the eyes.

"Death doesn't scare me." Karasuma lowered his eyebrows walking closer to the young assassin.

"There is a creature posing as a teacher, he's agreed to allow the students in his class to try and assassinate him, however they need a teacher." Karma let out a weak but short laugh.

"Kids grow psycho so fast.." Karasuma ignored the assassins remarks.

"You'll be their teacher and if don't then will just kill you." Karma lowered his eyebrows thinking of his parents and their killer…..if it weren't for that he wouldn't care about dying but...he refused to go down until he made their killer suffer the way his parents did in their last breath…

Karma looked up at Karasuma his amber eyes emanating a soft glow for the first time in years.

"When do I start."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grip was essentially my caretaker, took me in kept me from starving to death or dying. Taught me how to fight….how to kill…

But...he was never a father to me, I never saw him as one only as my teacher. He never had that gentle touch that Koro-Sensei has with his students that fatherly touch. Whenever I messed up he'd scold me and tell me not to fuck it up next time, that emotions get in the way of everything that when you have to kill someone you have to go numb that the road of assassination is filled with sex, drugs and blood...no happiness…

I believed that…..I believed it wholeheartedly, that's why I never felt anything for all those years, I felt nothing no happiness, no pain besides the first time I killed someone and I rarely ever felt anger...the last time I had was when my parents were killed in front of my eyes. All my actions are just that, actions they aren't real because I feel nothing…

I **felt **nothing….

but...Nagisa...he...makes me feel a way….way that I hadn't felt in years….a feeling that I tried to forget years ago….a feeling that…

_Karma, son do you want to help me and your mother cook dinner? I can show you how to use spices and make sushi!_

…_..Yeah dad! Your so cool….I wanna be like you when I grow up….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Karma….my son…_

"AH!"

My heart raced in my chest and I breathed heavily-where am I-where is this!

I looked around it the lights were dimmed and I saw Grip sleeping in the chair next to me….I looked out the window….oh...where...where still in the plane….

I breathed a sigh of relief placing my hand on my racing heart….

god...I felt so scared…..

Wait…..

….I felt….

….I felt….

.

.

.

.

….Scared….

.

.

.

.

.

I...I felt emotion...


	29. Chapter 25

Sergeant Akabane Chapter 25

New York

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean he left Japan!" Takaoka yelled into the phone as Hebi watched from afar. He sighed and muttered something before hanging up. He turned to the rest saying with that crazy smile, "Change of plans gang! Seems our little assassin's run off to New York looks like well have to follow him if we want to get the job done."

Hebi hesitated before saying, "But, if he left then Nagisa is fine so-so there's no need to kill the boy-"

BANG

Hebi flinched as Takaoka lowered the pistol from the air. "This isn't just about you! Listen no hard feelings but we want that kid dead, if you wanna go back to your kid that's fine but your helping us get this job done. You don't get to opt out just because you feel like it." Hebi trembled unable to respond to that….

"B-but that assassin he-he's just a boy...you don't have to-"

"HE'S A MONSTER THAT'S WHAT HE IS! And tonight….we'll cover the side walk with his blood."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So why are we here again?" I ask glumly as I walk down the sidewalk with Koro-Sensei to my left and Nakamura to my right. All I remember this morning is Koro-Sensei suddenly breaking down my door giving me a heart attack, making me get dressed and then saying we're going somewhere and boom me and Nakamura are in New York City with him.

If not for the horrible case of heart break I'm feeling right now I'd be taken aback by the fact that we were in Japan just a few minutes ago and now we're here in America. Koro-Sensei in his usual upbeat mood grabs my shoulder saying,

"Why ask that your in a new country enrich your experience take in the scenery and enjoy it!" I sighed, I don't mean to be a downer but it was hard to be happy right now, could you blame me?

"Come, will get checked into a hotel." I looked at Koro-Sensei weird,

"Why I don't plan on staying here." Nakamura grabs my shoulder,

"Oh yes you are, because without Koro-Sensei you can't get back to Japan." I furrowed my eyebrows at her and look at Koro-Sensei,

"That's not true, right Sir, you'll take me back to Japan right?" Koro-Sensei looked at me and I wait for his answer only to have him shoot Nakamura and wink and then zip off into the sky….

...What the heck?!

"Nakamura.." I said looking at her, "What the heck was that about." She shrugs but her expression suggest she knows something...however I'm too mentally tired to get it out of her. I sigh letting my shoulders drop. "I just wanna go home.."

"And you can!" Nakamura said wrapping an arm around me, "As soon as we're done here."

"How long will that take?" I asked annoyed and she shrugs again.

"Dunno, might take days~" What is she up to….whatever it is I don't want any part of it… "Come on let's go get a hotel room!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"When I you said go under cover this isn't what I had in mind." I spoke to Grip as he eyes my outfit. I was wearing a white dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up, black dress pants and a black vest over it with a black bow-tie around my neck.

I was a male waiter at a maid cafe basically. The waitresses wore maid outfits while the men wore outfits like I have on. Grip suggest have a cover so I don't look suspicious for being here, but being a waiter is not what I had in mind!

"It's not that bad, I could of made you a stripper." I glare at him and he shrugs, "Okay fine fine. I suppose your still mad at me, I'm going to go make our living arrangements." I raised my eyebrow.

"What is my little _cover_ apart of paying the bills for the living arrangements." Grip shrugs.

"Well it helps but no, it's just a cover up, an identity to assume if you will." I roll my eyes. I didn't care about this, even if I tried to ignore it Nagisa still lay in the back of my mind...my heart aches because I felt bad knowing that he was probably upset. I wanted to leave him a note or something before I left but Grip said no evidence should be left behind that I had to disappear completely from him.

"Whatever." I managed, god I sound like a moody teen when I say that. I hear Grip leave the back room and I sigh, I left Nagisa for what...for this? I should of listened to Grip when he promised me this life had no happiness but I was just a child back then, a child thirsty for blood….but if I didn't go with him, would I have ever met Nagisa?


	30. Chapter 26 Your choice

_**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, I had a bad case of writer's block but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading it! Love you all my readers 3. **_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sergeant Akabane chapter 26**

**Your Choice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat on the edge of the bed staring out the large windows in front of it. I was in the hotel room, a small room with two large white beds and a bathroom and TV. Nakamura had left the room to fetch something from a nearby bakery for dinner but I didn't want anything, I just wanted to stay behind as I asked myself..

Why am I here? What was the point of this? I stood up with a long sigh and walked towards the wall made up of windows that oversaw the city of lights. I guess New York did look kinda pretty at night…

I just wish that I could…

I pressed my forehead up against the cool glass and looked down on the streets with speeding cars moving quickly by….huh...that guy in a black hoodie and jeans walking has pretty hair...it's red.

..red….

They stopped walking and glanced up and I saw the pair of amber eyes looking up at me and my heart sunk…

...Karma…

Karma! "Karma!" I yelled but-he didn't see me he couldn't see me from all the way up here he turned his head away continuing to walk-what am I doing still standing here! He's here in New York I have to see him!

I broke away from the window and ran out of the room and down the stairs in my sweats and T-shirt bare-footed without caring how I looked. "Excuse me!" I managed slipping past people and running though the entrance.

"Kar-" I stopped, he wasn't here.. "Karma…" did I just imagine that? Did I just imagine him being there? Maybe I really did miss him….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My heart was caught in my throat, god that was close. I glanced around the corner, looks like he's gone…..why is Nagisa in New York I thought he'd still be in Japan. Is he looking for me? ...Well...he should stop looking because I can't be with him...I'm too dangerous for him.

"He'd be better of without me." I voice that last one allowed.

"Oh really?" I flinched-that's new-hearing a voice behind me. Since when do I flinch? I turned around seeing that large shadow standing in front of me. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"That explains why he's here." It's that damn octopus, aka Koro-Sensei.

"Yes but why are you here." I can see him him trying to figure me out. I turn away from him with a shrug,

"That's not any of your business." He lets out that weird laugh of his.

"Troubled assassin indeed~" My eyes widened.

"You know.." I furrowed my eyebrows at him reaching for the knife in my pocket. He raises a tentical to me.

"Relax Karma." He called me by my first name? Why...We don't have that kind of relationship hell we're not even close. "I can assure you I will not tell Nagisa your little secret. On the contrary I've come to offer you a deal~" I shoot him a look.

"What deal.." That permanent smile on his face seemed to grow some how.

"You come back to Japan and continue being my students teacher on assassination and I will insure no harm comes to you." I let out an empty laugh turning my eyes away from him.

"You can't promise such a thing. Besides I've made up my mind...I'm staying here.." I say lowly without looking him in the eye.

"Is it YOUR choice or your mentors." I feel myself stiffin. "Teachers are meant to guide their students through life not make choices for them."

"You don't understand my life.." I said in a low tone my eyes trained on the concrete. "He's doing this to protect me.."

"Or are you doing this to protect Nagisa from him? From yourself." I grip my teeth and without thinking swing my knife at him but he already moved and is behind me, I knew it was pointless but I wasn't thinking.

"Nuhuhu~ seems I struck a nerve." He dodged another swing of my knife and I cursed under my breath sticking the knife back in my pocket. This was pointless.

"Just go home damn octopus. There's no happiness in this road that I'm on." I say turning my back too him ready to walk away when I hear him say,

"On that contrary. Happiness can be achieved in every life, it's your choice in how you achieve it through." He pauses, "Karma look at me." I hesiste but gradually turn towards him. That smile pisses me off but by the tone of his voice I know he's sincere. "Nagisa cares very deeply for you, and I know you feel the same way." He comes closer towards me, "I came to New York not for me but for Nagisa and," He pauses pointing a tentical at my chest. "For you. You may have gone through a lot but despite your life your still just a child at heart a broken and lost child at that. However you have the choice to make your own decision. I cannot make it for you but I can say, that Nagisa and you would be better off if reunited."

I clenched my teeth grabbing at my hair digging my nails into my head. "Ah-Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT. UP!" I yelled closing my eyes. "I don't need your help! You don't understand me! You don't understand what I've been through or my life! I make people miserable no matter what-I'm dangerous!-So just leave me-" I stop realizing he the octopus is gone.

"-Alone…" I cover my face with my hands. I can't take this stress….suddenly my phone buzzes and I grab it looking at it.

_**Grip 9:30pm:**_ _I got a call from someone says they got a job for you, head on back._

…..

The choice in mine huh…..

…..

Yeah….what a joke….I've never had a choice….I don't have a choice in this life…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Hey guys and gals I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm having a small case of writer's block.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~!**_

_**me right now **_ \- ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻


	31. Chapter 27 His choice

**.**

**.**

**Sergeant Akabane chapter 27**

**His choice**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So they're in new York huh." Grip spoke from behind me, I'd told him about the incident. "Should we move locations?" I shook my head, my head lowered as I sat in the chair and my eyes staring down at the cement.

"No. There's no need." I knew Grip was smiling. I stood up with a sigh. I grabbed my black jacket,

"Where you going." I heard him ask.

"I need a drink." I said dryly. "I'll be back later." I headed out of the fancy apartment and headed for the elevator.

….Not long after I arrived at the small bar, walking in their in blue jeans and my black jacket I looked like I was looking for trouble but I honestly just wanted to forget. As I entered the bar several women gave me knowing looks, I was used to that.

I sat down at the bar on one of the red stools and the bartender walked up to me asking for my ID. I slipped him one of my fake ones saying I was 21 and he slipped it back to me after inspecting it and asked what I wanted.

"A beer." I muttered resting my elbow on chesnaught counter with my cheek pressed up against my right hand. The man grabbed one and put the class in front of me. I sighed cracking it open and taking the time to inhale the alcohol. I picked it up and took a swing the familiar burning of my throat and then the gratifying taste it had afterwards was just what I needed.

"Hey good looking." I glanced to my side seeing a blue-haired girl giving me a smile wearing a dress with her breasts popped out. She looked surprisingly young, "You look stressed, wanna relieve some of that?" She raised her eyebrow, her pink lips where glossy. I stared at her for a moment before turning my eyes back to my beer taking another swig of it.

"I'm not looking to sleep with anyone, sorry." I wasn't really I could care less if they felt upset that I turned them down for not sleeping with them.

"One night couldn't be so wrong." She said, her eyes were blue too. She reminded me of….Nagisa. I found myself staring at her for a bit and she smiled giving me a look before standing up and grabbing my shirt caller and pulling me forward.

I pushed her up against the bar now leaning over her and she smiled clearly pleased. She gripped my caller tighter bringing my head closer and I allowed her. I was so close to her….she wispered something in my ear,

"Should we take this back to my place?" And then I froze realizing it…

What am I doing….

I shook my head pulling myself away from her, just because she looks like Nagisa doesn't mean she is...despite the way she looked and acted I felt…..

...nothing….nothing towards this girl..Nagisa was the only one who made me feel….he was the only one who I felt anything for..I looked up at the girl my mouth agaped who seemed upset and displeased.

I've made a huge mistake….I turned on my heel and ran out of the bar…

What was I doing there?

Nagisa is the one-no-the only person who's ever made me feel this way

I….

.

.

.

I like...no...

I

.

.

.

I'm in love with him…

I kept running through the night not caring anymore about anything. I didn't care about Grip if he liked my choices or not, I didn't care what others thought, I didn't care if he hates me, I didn't care if I was in danger or if I was dangerous to Nagisa...I would protect him with my life…

I….

I just had to be with him….

I had to be next to him again…

"Koro-Sensei!" I yelled allowed on the sidewalk not giving a care in the world if anyone gave me a sideways glance. "Koro-Sensei where is Nagisa! I need to see him!" I yelled as loud as I could, suddenly I felt a rush of wind and looked around but nobody was there…

Then I looked down and sat the small neatly folded paper under a pebble with an address written on it with a small messages after is,

_I'm glad you made the right choice Karma my boy._

I felt a smile tugging on the corners of my lips. I continued to run following the address which took me to a small hotel, I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor until I found myself at a door panting from running.

I looked at the white door suddenly feeling something….something….new…

It was a racing feeling in my chest, like I couldn't stand still and it was hard to breath...I….

..I'm scared…

...Should I leave...no..I have to do this….I hesitated before moving my hand to knock on the door but before I had the chance the door opened and I retracted my hand quickly.

I stood there my mouth agape, my mind and heart racing as I stared at his blue puffy eyes. He stared at me as if he'd just seen a ghost. His lower lip trembled and seeing the tears stream down his face broke my heart…..

"Nagisa…" It came out quieter than I wanted. "Nagisa...I-I'm-" before I finished he was hugging my torso tightly burying his face in my jacket. My arms where frozen….

Nobody…..nobody's hugged me before...how...how should I react…

"Um…"

"Karma...I missed you so much.." I felt myself smile and my arms wrapped around his small head petting his messy blue hair.

"I missed you too, Nagisa."


	32. Update Burn out

Hello my readers, first of all thank you all for reading this fanfiction it means a lot to me  
second the next update may not come out right away. I am feeling a little burned out as well as feeling a bit of writers block  
for the next chapter. I still need time to think of were I will take the story from here. If you'd like to see anything in this fanfiction please let me know what that is and I will try to work it I hope you all can be patient in the mean time and  
thank you all for your support you all are amazing  
Thanks for reading

**-Author**


	33. Chapter 28 His true self

Sergeant Akabane chapter 28

**His true self**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma, he….he's actually here-I can believe it if this is a dream don't wake me up. I'm still hurt and pained but everything that happened but right now being in his arms is all that matters.

"Nagisa I'm so sorry…" He spoke from above me and I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I felt so happy being in his arms. I felt his hand pet my head and it soothed the anxiety I had previously.

"Red Devil." I heard an unknown voice and Karma's body stiffened. I looked up and a large man was standing at our side he had short blonde hair and dark clothing but his eyes looked concerned. That was when I felt Karma break away from me and I realized he was standing in front of me-guarding me.

"Go away." He warned the man in a low tone. What's going on? Who is this guy is he dangerous? Does Karma know him?" The man put his hands up and Karma looked like he was ready to fight this man. I've never seen him this on edge what's going on!

I reached forward grabbing Karma's shoulder and he looked at me as if to say _what are you doing._ I shook my head slowly. "Give him a chance to speak?" I suggested. Before Karma could reply which looked like he was going to say something he disagreed, the man replied,

"You should listen to your little friend Red Devil. I didn't come here to fight." Karma turned away from me, arms outstretched, still refusing to leave my side.

"Then why are you here Grip." He sounded…..mad? I don't think I've ever heard Karma sound angry before he's always been calm and collected at the worst times full of himself but never mad.

"A group of psycho's took a girl hostage-one of your students. They got beef with you, one of their men are coming here right now to take you out. You need to go-right now." I looked up at Karma, he was pale and his he felt cold as if his blood turned to ice.

What did the man mean by that? People coming after him? He was just a teacher what could he have done to make someone come after him, but as I was considering that it hit me like a stack of bricks.

Wait...he said...a group took a girl hostage one of our students…

I slowly turned gawking at the empty room with Koro-Sensei in the doorway and my heart sank….

A girl….

She...she left a few hours ago..for food..she

She isn't back yet…

My lower lip trembled and i felt the tears run down my cheek. I rushed forward suddenly being held back by a pair of strong arms keeping me from rushing forward as a pained scream left my shaking body

"NAKAMURA-Let me go! I have to save her-let me go!"

The arms tightened around me and I could feel his racing heart against my back as if he himself where scared and a part of me knew if I had turned around to look at him he would have looked pained near the break of tears. I struggled against his arms that held me back I thrashed against them like a fish out of water, ignoring his pleads for me to stop.

"Let me go! Let me go! I-I have to…"

My anger melted into quiet sobs as my legs grew weak and I collapsed in his arms as he caught me I continued to sobb managing in a quieter shaky voice almost a whisper.

"She….she's my sis-sister...I-I have to save her.."

I heard him sigh as he whispered in my ear, in a comforting voice that seemed to relax me.

"I know...I know Nagisa, but right now we need to get out of here.

Your in danger, will come back for her I promise you that.

But right now you need to trust me.

I will get her back safely Nagisa, but I can't do that

If your in danger too, so please come with me okay?"

I wiped my eyes tears streaming from them still. I didn't want to leave, knowing Nakamura was in danger-knowing my, MY SISTER was in danger told me I had to stay and fight...but...I trust Karma, even if he's obviously kept things from me, I trust him...and I know he'll keep my sister safe.

I nodded wordlessly unable to get any words out with how choked up I was. He gave me a smile and I knew there was pain behind it and that he was just being strong for my sake. "Thank you," He said calmly stroking my cheek with his thumb and helping me stand up from the floor. I only stared at his chest feeling the tears in my throat trying to find their way to my eyes again. I didn't like crying, it made me feel weak but it was the only thing I could do right now.

"Grip, how much time do we have?" I heard Karma ask the man.

"Ten minutes, go out the back way. We can't afford to run into them,

They don't know where you are, let's keep it that way."

Karma was silent for a moment I felt his hands on my shoulder tighten a little and I knew he was looking at this man named Grip with a worried look.

"What about you Grip?"

"I'll be fine kiddo. Go, keep your little," he pauses and I glance over seeing the man holding his chin thinking, "Boyfriend?" He says questionably, "Keep him safe."

He seems sincere in that last sentence. I don't know what Karma's relationship is to this man, but I know he means a lot to Karma despite the way he acts. Karma grips my shoulder so tight i want to yelp but I don't because I know it's Karma's way of keeping himself from saying something and although I don't agree I don't protest either. Slowly his grip eases up and he lets go of my shoulder.

"Come on Nagisa we need to go now."

He turned walking forward refusing to look back at Grip, I glanced at the man who just gave me a smile as if silently telling me,

_Take care of him for me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Grip sighed and turned to Koro-Sensei with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "You should leave too."

He commanded. Koro-Sensei stared at him,

"Hmm," He said, "While I may have not known Karma as long as you he is still my student and I will protect him too." Grip stared at Koro-Sensei, and took a long sigh before turning away from him, facing the elevator and cracking his knuckles. "I understand if you wanna protect that kid, but let me do this. I owe him this, for everything I should have taught him." Grip paused glancing at Koro-Sensei over his shoulder. "You wanna protect him? Make sure that girls okay, your a super creature aren't you? Then go find her, he's got a lot on his mind that should ease it."

"I doubt she's the thing that upset him." Grip stared Koro-Sensei in his small eyes only for a second enough for Koro-Sensei to catch the hint of regret in the man's eyes as he turned back to the elevator grabbing a knife from his pocket.

"I should of been a better teacher."

.

.

.

"You where a good teacher, what he needed was a father."

.

.

.

"I know."

.

.

.

"Goodluck, Grip." Koro-Sensei said disappearing with the breeze of the wind,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Goodbye,"

.

.

.

.

.

**DING**

**The elevator went off and it was over in a flash.**


	34. Chapter 29 Getting to Safety

**Sargeant akabane chapter 29**

**Getting to Safety**

.

.

.

.

.

We ran out the back door of the hotel and continued running to the point where my lungs felt like they where on fire. The only thing I could do was follow Karma in the darkness I was barely able to see him the only thing that stood out about him in the darkness was his red hair that shimmered in the moonlight.

When we finally came to a red car it was then I managed to catch my breath and ask him, "Karma...where...where are we going?" By the time I finished asking that question Karma was already opening the door of the car and looked at me telling me in a less than gentle voice. "Get in the car."

I wanted to ask why or even demand an explanation but by the expression I had just vaguely made out in the evening light I knew he wasn't in the mood to answer questions. If anything he was ready to knock out the next person who walked past him.

Without much protest I got into the passenger side of the car only to see Karma pulling out some wires from underneath the steering wheel and my eyes widened in shock. "Karma what are you doing!"

Without looking at me in the slightest or having any humor in his voice he replied not so much sarcastic but more so annoyed, "I'm hot wiring the car what does it look like." I furrowed my eyebrows, aside from the tone he'd taken with me that stung I set that aside and stated,

"Karma it doesn't belong to you." And he yelped when one of the wires shocked him he grumbled something under his breath and sat up turning and glaring at me which made my heart drop like a stone. I'd never seen him look at me that way, in that dark tempered look. When he saw how frightened I looked by his expression it softened a little and he sighed rubbing his temples closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned back against the leather seat.

"If it makes you feel better I'll return it to the owner but right now I need to get you as far away from here as possible and walking just isn't going to cut it. Honestly right now I can deal with you being disappointed in me." He spoke still rubbing his temples.

I felt like I'd just swallowed my heart when he finished that statement and I wanted to reply asking why, why he was behaving this way. Why he was doing this, that if there was some reason for it. If he was being forced too and what he meant by keeping me safe; Where those men (that man named Grip spoke of) after Karma too? Is that why he's being so rash right now and not bothering with doing the right things and just skipping to what gets me away from here and safe the fastest despite me looking at him in a negative light now?

I didn't say anything back just offering a quiet nod and as I did the car engine rumbles to life and Karma wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead as if he wasn't sure that would work. "Alright," He says his amber eyes flickering to me for mere seconds before he closes the car door and puts his seat belt on. As he leans back in the seat and places his hands on the steering wheel he says aloud his eyes focused on the road ahead. "Let's get going."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The drive is quiet and I keep the quest of when did Karma learn to drive? Stored in a file in my mind for now figuring answering questions is the least of his worries right now and something he'd rather not do at the present time. My eyes stare out the window watching the dark silhouettes of buildings past us by as we speed down the road and the dim lights of the city flickering like blurs in front of my eyes.

I sigh trying to relax myself on this tense ride. I sit back against the leather and take a deep breath easing my tense shoulders. My eyes continue to stare out the window and I can feel Karma glancing in my direction for a second as if to confirm I'm okay. He doesn't say anything but then he doesn't need to because although all these weird things are happening, things I can't explain and events that confuse me but...I know one thing in my heart, and thats..

.

.

.

.

.

Karma cares for me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa…..Nagisa ...hey.." A soft voice wakes me from a slumber I wasn't aware that I fell into. I must have drifted off on the car ride. It takes me a few seconds to register that the soft voice is Karma's.

I rub my eyes and turn my head seeing Karma looking at me, his face not far from mine and I feel my face heat up a bit. Before I can comprehend what was going on he had already moved back-dang it-I sit up in my chair yawning and stretching trying to wake myself up even though I was still very groggy and on the verge of falling back asleep.

As I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes I finally ask him as he's unbuckling his seatbelt and getting ready to open the car door. "Where...are we?" I ask looking around the car my eyes finally registering the dimly lit sign outside my window that read in yellow lights

_Motel_

Karma was opening my door now which gave me a small jump scare before he replied as I stepped out of the car feeling small beads of water hit my head-it's raining.

"Somewhere safe." Is all he would offer. I wanted to question what that meant but I was to tired to do so and hadn't had the chance as he was already walking off to the check in sight at the smaller building. I followed him like a lost puppy in the rain, as we entered the small room with an elderly woman behind the desk my hair was drenched from the downpour outside and Karma's hair was drenched too.

I thought he looked cute with his hair soaked but his expression was a serious look which made him appear handsome to me. I know the situation we're in is less than ideal but it's hard to overlook how attractive Karma is.

The woman adjusts her glasses and smiles a knowing smile,

"Two love birds?" My cheeks grow red and I glance at Karma who has a barely visible blush himself,

He doesn't confirm nor deny that statement and just simply replies with "we just need a room for the night." placing some dollar bills on the counter. The elderly woman smiles happily to herself and I find myself questioning if me and Karma are actually boyfriends or just...well...whatever _this_ is.

She hands him the key and he thanks her before saying to me "come on Nagisa." and grabs my wrist making my heart skip a beat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The room is small, it has two beds, a small box TV and a bathroom only big enough for one person to be in it at a time.

I sit down on my bed and groan putting my hands in my face, I feel not only physically tired but also mentally and I can't help but worry for Nakamura who's still in the back of my mind but the fact that Koro-Sensei is probably hot on her location helps me ease up on the concerns I have.

"I'm sorry for all the secrets." Karma says from across from me drying his hair with a towel. I avoid his eyes now feeling uneasy.

"I…" I begin and look up at him his top two buttons are un-buttoned and I feel my face burn red. He stands up and looked at me weirdly and then glances down at his shirt before blushing himself saying a tad flustered,

"I-I'm just changing my shirt." I scratched the back of my neck.

"I-I knew that." As he continues to unbutton his shirt and change is I glance the other way as to not be rude and continue speaking as if I'm having a conversation with my pillow. "Why all the secrets."

I hear Karma sigh, "You know...how I said I'm a **very** different person when I'm not being a teacher." I nodded assuming he sees it. "Well," He pauses I can hear him considering what to say next by the tone of his voice. "I…..I didn't just mean that in a cheeky way."

He meant that in a cheeky way?

"I meant that in a…." He pauses. "It has more than just one meaning behind it."

"Oh," I say,

"You can look now." I hear him say and turn back to him he's wearing black shorts and a white T-shirt. "There's some clothes for you as well in the bathroom. Figures you want to change into something more comfortable."

I nodded looking down at the carpeted floor and I feel the bed shift as Karma sits down beside me. "Do...you wanna talk about it?" I look up meeting his eyes, his gentle amber eyes that have much softer look to them now. I find myself staring at him and getting closer to him…

I suddenly back away furiously blushing, "Ah-I-I'm sorry." I cover my mouth, I can't believe I almost-

"It's fine," He replies scratching his neck flustered himself, "you should get some rest. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow." I nodded and feel Karma pat my head briefly giving me a gentle smile before standing up and heading over to his bed.

I touch the spot his hand was and feel my cheeks burn red, I hear him chuckle from his bed. "You gonna obsess over how in love you are with me or are you gonna go get bed?" My face burns even brighter.

Did…..did Karma just flirt?

UGH….

I need sleep I need sleep!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers I hope you liked this some-what long chapter I guess?**

**Anyway I put a little of Karmgisa in the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed that I tried writing it so that**

**Karma's actual personalty is starting to show just in small tidbits. **

**ANYWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	35. Chapter 30 Night Terror

Sergeant Akabane Chapter 30

Night terror

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa get me a beer!" The man commanded and I ran towards the fridge grabbing him a cold one before placing it back on the old coffee table. As he cracked it open he glared at me, "What are you looking at! Get me something to eat!" I nodded wordlessly off to the small kitchen to prepare something to eat. There was hardly anything in the fridge just an egg and a loaf of bread.

As I grabbed the egg and loaf from the fridge setting them on the counter I got a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the metal door. Why….why am I dressed like a maid?

Suddenly I heard a crash from behind me the sound of glass breaking, I spun around swiftly feeling a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach-fear-the man came closer to me and I could see the broken beer bottle in his hand sharp enough to cut someone...to cut...me…

"D-dad I-I'm sorry.." I said-no I pleaded as I backed up against the counter facing him as my trembling hands grasped the cold marble. He glared at me his eyes hollow the bottle mere inches from my face one swing and he would leave more than enough cuts to do me harm.

The apartment is dark...it's silent...the only thing I can hear is the rapid beats of my racing heart and the quick breaths that escape me as I try my best to remain calm.

As he comes closer to me his old broken up teeth show like a wild animal as he snarls as me waving the bottle around lazily just barely grazing my face. I can feel my heart thunder in my chest feeling as if it's pressed up against my rib cage. I want to run, I want to get away...this is familiar….

Danger….I'm in danger…

I need to get away…..

I attempt to move my legs to escape but when that fails I look down and see my feet...melting...into the floor as if the floor and my feet-my legs are one with the ground so that I cannot escape no matter how hard I try.

I can't move around much anyway unless I want my face cut up…

"Nagisa…" His voice is deep, distorted as if more than just one person is speaking. I look up gradually and my heart stops.

I look up his skin his peeling off his face it's melting into a puddle of ink on the floor at my feet and I feel my knees shaking as my lower lip quivers in fear and my nails dig into the marble of the counter. My breathing speeds up and I feel my body begin to tremble unable to take my eyes off of the melting flesh slipping off his face. It's as if something is holding me in place, something holding my eyes forcing me to witness this.

Finally nothing is left but his skeleton and he laughs loudly it pierces my ears and makes me wince I move my hands trying to cover my ears but they are stuck to the counter ...Shit..

I can't move them...his laughing gets louder and I feel a warm liquid ooze from my ears as I hear a ringing….

I turn back to him only seeing a skeleton laughing the beer bottle one swift strike from my face.

"Hahahah! You always where a gay freak! How could I call someone like you my son! Your nothing but a damn maid to me now! My son, how the fuck could you be my son! You where never the man I raised you to be! Your always to girly with your fucking girly hair! Pathetic."

With each word he spoke it hurt me….It cut through me…

_Gay Freak…_

_**Slice**_

_Your nothing_

_**Slice**_

_Pathetic_

_**Slice**_

_How could I call someone like you my son._

_._

_._

That was the final blow for me feeling the glass cut through my stomach feeling the hot liquid ooze from me and the sharp pains running throughout my body my breath was taken from me...I

Couldn't breath. I tried to breath but all that came up was blood gushing from my mouth…

"P-please…" I begged him unable to move just stuck there as he continued to stab me telling me I was nothing, saying I was pathetic.

Air….I need Air…..

Another gush of blood came out of my mouth and my vision blurred…..

You

Are

Nothing

To

Me.

You

Are

Not

My

.

.

.

.

Son.

.

.

.

.

My eyes flew open and I gasped for air, I felt my heart racing in my chest and I placed my hand there as if to calm it. I stared up into the darkness…...I felt scared…

Until I heard the soft breaths from across and I realized it was just a nightmare and that…

I was safe...for now.

I sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes, I couldn't go back to sleep after a nightmare like that. It felt so real, too real. I glanced over to Karma who was fast asleep in his bed….he looked cute when he slept….

Suddenly a wave of nausea came over me and I gagged the memories of the nightmare, of the bottle and the blood gushing from my body and my father's skin...I gagged again tossing the covers back and getting up from my bed not paying attention of how heavy my footsteps where as I ran to the bathroom feel the acid in the back of my throat before puking it out into the toilet.

I coughed wiping me mouth and I felt dizzy now. I felt myself stumble around, I had to grab the sink in order to keep myself from falling on the floor. I glanced into the mirror, my eyes half open from exhaustion but refusing to go back to sleep, my face paler than usual and my pigtails having strains of hair sticking out as signs of me tossing and turning in my sleep.

I coughed again leaning on the sink.

"Nagisa…" I heard a voice behind me and if not for me recognizing it I may have swung. Oh who am I kidding, I don't have the energy to fight. I manage to glance over my shoulder and see Karma staying in the doorway worriedly looking at me. He flips the light on and rushed over to me just as I fall onto the floor. "Nagisa what's wrong.." He says already feeling my forehead and face.

"You feel warm.." He muttered to himself, his nose wrinkles at the stench. "You threw up...you might have a fever." He spoke getting up to flush the vomit down the toilet before he threw up too. "Come on," He spoke helping me up and getting back to my bed, I sat down on the edge of it refusing to lay down despite swaying back and forth.

Karma turned the light to the small room we were in on and I watched him digging in his bag for something before saying "aha," and pulling out a thermometer. He sat down beside me and stuck the thing under my armpit. _**(A/N: This is how they take temperatures in japan.)**_

As I waited there for the thermometer to take my temperature Karma asked me, "What happened you look pale, did you have a bad dream?" I nodded quietly not wanting to talk about it. I just wanted to forget about it at this point. The small machine beeped and Karma looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You have a small fever, nothing a little rest can't fix." Karma said moving his hand to lay me down and as he did my vision shifted-his hand was the bottle for a split second and I flinched back yelling out,

"No please don't!" My hands covering my face, I opened my eyes slowly looking at Karma who had withdrew his hand. "I-I don't want to go back to sleep…" I said my eyes dropping from his, I felt guilty…

"It must have been a really bad nightmare." I nodded again, a moment of silence fell between us. I felt the bed shift as Karma stood up from it, "I should probably run down to the supermarket down the street and get you some medicine-"

"No please don't go!" Without thinking I had grabbed Karma's shirt in haste and he was looking down at me as I knelt on the bed hands gripped onto his shirt for dear life as if he was the only thing I had to hang on to. I knotted my fingers in his shirt and in embarrassment hid my face against his stomach and said quieter, "Please...don't go." I felt his body relax and then move down so he was sitting down next to me.

I felt his hands grab me and pulled me closer to him so I was against his chest as he stroked my head I felt my body relax. "It's okay...I'm not going anywhere Nagisa. I'm right here, it's okay."

He just held me there for awhile...and…...I didn't mind that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After awhile of just holding me in his arms and stroking my head gently he spoke up,

"I think it's time you get some sleep." And my body instantly stiffied and I looked up at him shaking my head quickly. He frowned, "Nagisa your clearly tired…" I dropped my head into his chest squeezing his shirt. "Was it really that bad?" I nodded into his shirt and I felt him sigh. "Okay, come on get up." He said pulling away from me,

"D-did I do something wrong.." I thought aloud without even realizing it as he stood up, he gave me a small smile and replied with a humorous, "No, come here." He gestured as he moved over to his bed now.

I got up and sat down on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot on his bed where his pillow was, "You'll sleep in my bed tonight," I felt myself blush and he replied with a smug, "Ah there's some color in your face." With a small smirk on his lips that I found charming.

"I-uh.."

"Don't bother arguing just get in bed." He ordered, normally I'd protest but I felt to tired to do so right now. He got up to turn off the lights as I wiggled under his covers and laid my head on his pillow. He grabbed the pillow from my bed and hopped in beside me and I felt myself blush in the darkness.

"Is this okay?" He asked laying on his side facing me and I turned to him and nodded still blushing. I can see him staring at me in the darkness with a smile admiring me or something along those lines.

"Why are you staring?" I asked and he smiles more,

"Admiring true cuteness." I groan and pull the covers over my face and I hear Karma laugh. Karma pulls them away and I realize how close his face is to mine. I see him grin and notice how much of a teenager he's acting like and I don't mind that...I actually...like it.

But then...I'm in the same bed as him.

"What? Is there something you wanna do?" He teased and I feel my heart race as I stare at his lips. Like a cat he lays his head on the pillow inching closer to me. I panic and without much though kiss his nose and then roll over like a burrito so my back is facing away from him.

Stupid stupid stupid...why did I do that?! Ugh...so embarrassing.

I hear a soft chuckle from his side of the bed,

"Goodnight, Nagisa you adorable blue cinnamon roll."

.

.

.

.

.

Did...did he just give me a nickname?!


	36. Chapter 31 Happiness isn't forever

_**Sergeant Akabane Chapter 31**_

.

.

I opened my eyes and before my vision adjusted to the new morning I inhaled a breath

Of….cinnamon? My eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight flooding in through the small window and my vision focused on Karma's sleeping face… He smells like cinnamon. He looked so...at ease and seemed so stressed the other day, it was nice to see him relaxed. His red hair was a cute mess and with his eyes closed he appeared handsome and relaxed.

Suddenly the events from last night came back to me. How we were so close to each other and my lips just inches away from his and the way he teased me. I felt my face heat up as I sat up feeling my ears burning a bright red. I glanced down at Karma who was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling gently.

He looks so handsome, especially when he's sleeping. I then noticed something…..he wasn't wearing a shirt. My face is burning-oh my gosh. Since when was he not wearing a shirt?!

A soft chuckle came from behind me and I felt myself tense up.

"Haha...most people would think it's creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping but I think it's cute." My face burned brighter as I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued on him as if his voice alone had me in his gaze. Karma's eyes were slightly open his amber orbs looking at me and a small smirk upon his lips that made my heart flutter like a butterfly.

"I uh...didn't know you were awake." I said blushing; he let out a chuckle stretching his arms and with a yawn sat up scratching his red hair making it even more messy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I sat there finding myself staring into his soft amber eyes, he gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Do I have something on my face?" He said teasingly obviously smug.

"I-I-uh-i-is there something d-different about y-you?" Why am I blushing?

Why do I feel so nervous? Its as if Karma became a different person overnight, someone who..

I felt more attracted to somehow? As if the mature Karma who I saw mostly as my teacher had vanished and the teenage boy had taken his place-ugh what am I saying?

Raising an eyebrow he responded with, "What do you mean?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously,

"Well, I mean you seem more…" I hesitated looking for the right word.

"Relaxed, charming...cute."

I said glancing at him and-is-is he blushing?

"You think I'm charming and cute huh?" I felt myself blush.

"Uh-um..n-no I-I mean yes uh-I just mean.." I paused rubbing the back of my neck trying to find the right words. "I uh, you just…" my eyes fell on the bed covers now unable to look at him

from this point on.

"It seems like, your finally being yourself." that felt right…

I glanced in his direction nervously afraid he'd take that statement the wrong way.

"Yeah I... " now he paused acting a bit sheepish. "I suppose I am." And he smiled, a genuine smile, I always loved those. Unable to ignore it anymore my eyes trailed down to his chest. He gave me a weird look before following my eyes and blushing,

"O-oh sorry, I got kinda warm last night. Sorry," he said getting out of bed and running to grab the shirt that he'd thrown on the floor.

"I-it's alright, so um….Karma w-what did you want to tell me yesterday?"

"Hmm?" he said the shirt in his hands. "Oh," his expression suddenly heavy. "Well, ...I..uh.."

_**BANG**_

We both jumped as the door was thrown open and Karma when I glanced over in his direction had his hand on the outside of his pocket, ready to fight whoever had thrown open the door and I swore I saw the outline of a knife.

It was only until we heard a familiar voice that we relaxed.

"Now now calm down it's just me.." It was just koro-sensei. Karma's visibly tense body eased up as his hand moved away from the position on his pocket. We both remained quiet for a moment still bond by the shock of being jump scared and while we were quiet Koro-Sensei's eyes glanced around the room.

Not to my suprise but Koro-Sensei's face turned a light pink.

"Nuhuhu~ did I interrupt something?" Then he paused, "Wait a second," Koro-Sensei said in front of Karma in a flash who still hadn't managed to get that shirt on. Honestly at this point I felt like he was just teasing me. While I sat on he bed stunned I watched Koro-Sensei (red faced now) lecturing Karma while he waved a tentacle around as if it where a finger.

"How dare you commit such a thing at your age! How shameful and with no protection nonetheless! You've hardly known each other for more than two months and you Karma have deprived Nagisa of his-"

"That's not what happened." Karma cut him off and I quietly thanked him for that because I wasn't sure I could handle another minute of that awkward conversation.

"Oh.." Koro-Sensei said strangely disappointed, he's confusing to be honest and wait-what was he going to say?! "Well good because you shouldn't do that at your age! You must wait till the perfect age when you are ready and-"

"Um, Koro-Sensei not to be rude but Nakamura, where is she?"

"Ah…" Koro-Sensei's tone dropped as if it was bad, I began to worry.

"Koro-Sensei?" Where is Nakamura is she okay!? I need to know if she's okay!

"I located Nakamura, however there was an...issue." I furrowed my eyebrows getting off the bed and rushing over to Koro-Sensei grabbing the front of her shirt with a distressed look on my face as a feeling bubbled up inside of me, guilt? Pain? Anger?

Maybe all of them?

"What happened to Nakamura! Is she okay! Is she safe!" Despite my loud tone Koro-Sensei remained calm placing his tentacles on my shoulders trying to ease my temper.

"She's not harmed,"

"Why are you saying that like she's not safe...is she safe!" I said gripping his shirt tighter and Karma pulled me away trying to calm me down.

"She is still in danger, however I attempted to rescue her but could not do so." Before I had the chance to bud in any yell again Koro-Sensei continued ignoring my temper knowing how much pain I was in, "One of them know of my existence and have warned me not to enter. Any such attempt will result in her being harmed, if I even try to enter the alarm will go off and kill Nakamura before I have the chance to get to her."

"But you move at mach 20 why can't you!" I yell tears now streaming down my face as Karma is still holding on to me.

"They are keeping her in a building of which I do not know the layout of even with her sent I'd only have a mere second to find her and if I fail we could lose her and I don't want to take that chance."

We all fell quiet for a second and Karma's head fell I could feel his hair tickle my forehead. His body stiffened against mine as he replied in a grim tone,

.

.

.

.

"What do they want."

.

.

.

Koro-Sensei didn't respond at first as if refusing to. He looked as if he might cry,

"Answer me!" Karma yelled surprising me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With a long pause and a heavy heart Koro-Sensei finally replied..

.

.

.

.

.

"They want the two of you."


	37. Chapter 32 Rescue Mission

Sergeant Akabane Chapter 32

Rescue mission

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koro-Sensei had led us to a fancy hotel, it was very large 15 stories up in the sky. It was beginning to pour down drenching our clothes and hair. Karma and I considering the lack of time grabbed what we could so we were about to walk into this fancy hotel in jeans and black hoodies.

"This is where she's being held, right?" I asked turning to Koro-Sensei and he nodded wordlessly.

"I'm afraid I cannot go any further with you two but please do be careful and trust each other." We both nodded and Karma grabbed my hand,

"Let's go." He looked troubled as we entered the large hotel, there was a well dressed man at the desk in the large room and fancy red carpeted stairs that led to the upper floors. It was like a small palace if anything, the three large windows where keeping out the gloomy weather making this place feel more extravagant. "Come on we need to keep moving.." Karma muttered under his breath.

I nodded and we proceeded towards the large stairs only to be abruptly stopped but a large man in a suit and I spotted the small earpiece attached to his ear. He must be a bodyguard of someone's.

"Where you two think your going." He asked his arms folded the large pans dark eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses to hide his expressions. I glanced at Karma panicked but he didn't return the look only responding to the man saying with a confident voice and expression posture standing tall as if he wasn't the slightest afraid.

"I'm sorry," He said sarcastically, "Are you talking to me that way!? Do you know who I am." The bodyguard only gave a slight eyebrow raise as his answer. Suddenly Karma grabbed the pans tie pulling him closer before he said in a low voice, "I am a world famous high class assassin. How dare you speak to me that way, do you know what it would take to have you taken out? Just a press of a button I assure you that."

The bodyguard gave Karma another look.

"If you don't me, go ahead and try I dare you. You'll see how quickly you end up on the floor and in a body bag." His tone was very low and dangerous ...wow…..

Karma is a really good actor.

The white man's face turned paler as he leaned away clearing his throat. "Apologies sir, please go right ahead." He said stepping aside and purposely avoided having to look Karma in the eyes. We hurried up the large stairs until we where on the second floor walking down a hall, the walls where red and the carpet was white making the hall very elegant looking, each door appeared to be pained gold while the number plates on each door where silver.

As I walked behind Karma he was quiet, I decided to speak up. "Wow Karma, I didn't know-" He suddenly stopped,

"Know what?! What that this is what I am?!" He suddenly yelled and although I was taken aback I finished saying,

"So gifted, you really sold that lie back there it was so believable." Karma's body was visibly tense before he turned around mumbling,

"Yeah...it was a…...good lie…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

We got into the elevator at the end of the hall and as the elevator went up we stood there in silence. I glanced at Karma who had his eyes locked on the elevator door and I felt myself shift my weight.

I wondered if Karma would ever tell me how he felt about me...if he'd ever feel the same about me, the way he's been acting lately...was it because he's been under pressure? Should I just ask him…

I swallow hard feeling anxious all of a sudden and scratched the back of my neck, "Um, Karma…" I asked and he looked at me...my words where caught in my throat. "I uh…" I began,

Suddenly his phone dinged and he took a look at it, I couldn't see what the screen said so I just watched his expression….it looked dark as if his reality just shattered….

"Karma?" I said trying to get his attention….no response ..."Karma?" still no response...I hesitated, "...Mr. Akabane?" His heart finally lifted from his phone at the mention of that name...maybe I've been getting to comfortable with him after all. "Uh..are you-"

He grabbed my shoulder suddenly staring into my eyes causing me to tense up. "Nagisa," His voice is low and dangerous as if he's changed again… "Do what I tell you, do you understand?" I nodded wordlessly not wanting to upset him…

...maybe I should just move on from him...I confessed to him and he never accepted my feelings...but he never denied them either...but...I don't know how much more of this I can take...waiting day and night not knowing if I'll be rejected the next time I see him…

I feel like his target...like he's an assassin and I'm his target and I'm afraid because I don't know when or where the attack is coming from so I can't brace myself for the pain that may come.

"Listen to me, they're expecting a high schooler to come for Nakamura, a small scared and weak child. But you are none of those things, you were born to be an assassin so from this point on think line one. Think like one as you rescue Nakamura don't be a normal person because that's what they are expecting. Be strong, be brave…be an assassin."

.

.

.

Wait...did he just say when I rescue Nakamura?

I feel something cold in my hands and glance down and my heart sinks at the sight of the pistole...it's a real pistol...it's heavier than the ones we use on Koro-Sensei. "Don't kill, just defend yourself." Both his hands are on my shoulders the grip so tight it hurts.

The elevator dings and I glance at the floor…..where on the….70th floor...Nakamura is being held on the 100th floor so why did me…

As I look back down to ask Karma I see him stepping out of the elevator just as the doors are shutting I want to move but my legs wont let me….he gives me a quiet head shake and I stare him in the eyes horrified…

Where supposed to stay together Karma….I-I can't do this without….

As the last crack of the door is about to close Karma's eyes meet mine and I can his words as they close…

"_I'm sorry." _


	38. Chapter 33 Trouble at the hotel

_**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and dark themes if you do not wish to read this chapter please refer to the summary of the chapter at the very bottom.**_

_**Readers discretion is advised**_

Sergeant Akabane chapter 33 Trouble in the hotel

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Unknown 9:30pm:** _**Get off the elevator at the 70th floor by yourself and leave Nagisa to go up alone. We have cameras and will know if you get off on that floor. If you do not follow this request we will kill the girl and Nagisa, however if you do follow them will let the girl go and will not harm Nagisa in anyway. **_

_**The choice is yours of course.**_

.

.

.

.

.

I grit my teeth remembering that damn text and Nagisa's pained expression as I left him...left him alone to do this all on his own...I hope he's alright and I hope he took what I said to heart. I want so badly to just run after him and make sure he's safe but...As someone who cares about him I'd run after him but as their teacher I have to do the right thing and let him go alone. I can't risk endangering Nakamura or him for that matter….I don't trust those bastards but I don't think I have a choice at this point.

I walked down the hallway and this floor was strangely dimmer than the others the carpet was old and moldy and the pain on the walls were peeling off. I think this floor is off limits which is probably why they wanted me to stop at this floor.

Suddenly I froze hearing heavy sobbing...it made me uneasy however I went further into the darkness if anything to distract my growing concerns about Nagisa and the urge to run back into that elevator and join him in this fight. As I approached closer I could see a girl in the corner huddled up against the decaying wall, her hair was long and a dark purple and when she turned around to look at me I recognize those gentle violet eyes.

Tears streamed down her face as she rose and I realized her uniform was tattered and torn as if she'd been here awhile without warning she gave me a tight hug to which I didn't return. "Mr. Akabane I'm so glad you're here! I've been here for weeks...you don't know how happy I am to see a familiar face." Okuda...how did she get here? Was she kidnapped to...this is all my fault I wasn't watching over my students close enough I should have taken more care in their well being.

"Since you're here...I wanted to tell you something," it was then I saw her cheeks grow red in the dark, "Mr. Akabane I love you!" and I was taken aback by that abrupt confession, this not the time nor the place for that. It just felt so...weird as if it came out of nowhere and the confession itself was so...empty.

I scratched the back of my neck still having Nagisa on my mind even in this situation. "Um, Okuda I'm flattered...really but, I'm sorry there's...someone else I like."

She stared at me...without a word….she didn't reply when I called her name she just stared and those gentle violet eyes grew twisted and dark and it was then I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach….

No….no this is wrong….she-AGH!

The sharp pain pierced my neck and I felt myself collapse to the door gritting my teeth holding my neck where the needle had been injected...she did something...what did you do?! I struggled to stand up but only got as far as being on my knees to gripping my neck ...damn! The pain was so strong..it felt like my entire body was on fire and my neck was numb I could barely hear Okuda's voice in my ear as she walked towards me now appearing perfectly fine.

She gradually crouched down grabbing a tuff of my red hair and yanking my head up before giving an evil sadistic smile while looking into my eyes.

"Oh...you made my heart flutter….you made it fly….but then…." She spoke her head tilting to the side eyes so wide they appeared as if they where bulging out from their sockets. "You had to go and BREAK my heart...I was going to save you...spare you...I really was...but you just had to go and ruin your only-excuse me-last chance at saving yourself and that little pest of a brat.."

Nagisa…..Nagisa! I struggled against the pain turning my head towards the elevator that seemed so far away now I reached my hand forward desperately…

..No...NO I NEED TO SAVE HIM!

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk…." Okuda's voice echoed like a ghost behind me before her head pushed into my back sending me back down against the old carpet. Normally I'd be able to fight her off easily but whatever she injected into me...it weakened me..hell I can't even stand! How am I going to get out of this ..."Don't worry...I only gave me a small dose of my own blend of poison...this much should only make you pass out soon before waking up again. The big guy wanted to kill you himself.." She paused crouching down to my level and grabbing my cheek playfully it made me sick-I wanted to vomit!

"I didn't want my whittle Karma to get hurt...but since you won't accept me I guess I'll have to give them want they want…" I glared at her, a cold dead glare, "Oh don't look at me like that...you brought this upon yourself,"

"What do they want from me." I didn't let up on that deathly look I wished looks could kill right now because that would be helpful. She grinned insanity spread across her face..

She's fucking crazy….

"Why…..only your death...However, before I let them have their way." She paused pushing me onto my back causing the pain to heighten and she climbed on top of me making me feel uneasy. She looked down at me unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt before whispering in my ear,

"I'm going to have my way with you first." NO! NO NO NO! NO I don't want this get off of me! She reached forward starting to unzip my jacket and I tried to struggle under her grip but I was helpless….I couldn't move….

I'm sorry…..Nagisa….

She toppled over on the ground suddenly before I glanced over, what the fuck was she doing?! I realized then she was unconscious and noticed the large bump swelling on the back of her head. But...who….

"The first thing I taught you was always keep your guard up. I'm only gone for a day and you're already slacking off." My heart jumped again recognizing that voice ...no….no it can't be…

I was suddenly lifted to my feet by a strong hand gripping my arm before I sat down in a chair and injected with something else...I glanced up at the pair of eyes and felt tears streamed down my face….

"Your…..your alive…" He smiled at me and nodded.

Grip….he...he's alive….he's really here...he's really here-wait what is he injecting into me...

"I'm not done living yet kid."

"B-but how...how you how are you alive." I questioned I waned answers unless he's a damn god.

"I took a hella lot of bullets but I managed to break their necks before they managed to kill me. I got to the hospital and got patched up, they said if I had gotten there a second sooner I'd be dead. But death isn't taking my ass not today,"

I glanced at my arm...I had regained control of my body before he pulled the needle out, I looked at him in the dark raising my eyebrow. "The hell you inject me with?"

"The crazy girls andaoit found it on her when I knocked it out. Now, are we gonna sit here chit chatting or go save your little boyfriend." I blushed and nodded agreeing,

"Yeah, let's go get him and his friend back."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma….he left me...I can't believe this...how am I supposed to face them alone how-No, I have to be strong...I need to get Nakamura back I can't turn around when I'm this close I have to save her she's been there for me so many times so I have to be strong...for her….for Karma..

For myself..

I gripped the pistole in my hand trying to calm down and held it at my side. When the elevator finally dinged my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach and fear crawled up my spine sending chills across my skin making me shake a little…

"_Listen to me, they're expecting a high schooler to come for Nakamura, a small scared and weak child. But you are none of those things, you were born to be an assassin so from this point on think line one. Think like one as you rescue Nakamura don't be a normal person because that's what they are expecting. Be strong, be brave…be an assassin." _

No….No I'm fine...I'm fine...I can do this...I'm an assassin and…

I'll kill my teacher and save my friend.

The doors opened gradually and revealed a hall, not what I was expecting...it was a long narrow hallway and I was highly curious as I stepped out of the elevator and noticed something almost immediately, all the doors where missing...the empty hall beckoned me to go down it...with no where else to go..I did.

As I walked further down the hall I kept the gun tightly against my side but walked with confidence with my head high and shoulders back ready to take on whatever waiting for me even if I was scared, I was going to be brave.

Bravery didn't mean you weren't scared, it just meant you were strong enough to face the things

You feared.

I finally came to the end of the long hallway and found myself at a large white door, I pressed my ear to it listening for something-anything from the inside.

I heard muffled sounds and talking, it sounded like a man speaking with a gruff voice.

"She isn't back...I swear to god if she let him go I'll sever her head from her shoulders and hang it on my wall!" A hasterical laugh let out from this man and made me anxious...he sounded insane...that made me not want to go in there even more….but then I heard something else.

"Ah, don't worry little girl…..he'll be here soon." And a ripping sound before a yelped came through the door...tape being ripped off someone's mouth?

"Your not gonna get away with this! I'd rather die than be held hostage to you crazy people!" That was Nakamura's voice no doubt about…

There was a click and my heart froze…

"That can be arranged…."

"NO!" I yelled kicking the door down without thinking and found myself holding the pistol to the crazed man, Nakamura was tied up in a char her legs and arms secured by rope and the crazy man she was talking to….he was very large his hair messy and shaggy but his wide eyes showed red from the corners of them and his pupils where large and he wore a grin that defined he was insane as the pistole was aimed at Nakamura's frightened face.

"N-Nagisa d-"

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled pushing the gun against her head...Nakamura...Nakamura no…what...what do I do...what do I do..

"Nagisa."

That voice…..I...I know that voice…

I looked to the right of me...my father...was standing there….

...aiming a rifle at me….

"D-dad…" My voice came out broken and more afraid then I wanted it to…

"Put the gun down son. Now…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_CLANK_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_In this chapter Karma and Nagisa are separated Karma runs into Okuda who betrays him and nearly kills him only for Grip who turns out to be alive comes to his rescue by knocking the girl out. Once Karma is safe and feeling better they rush off to save Nagisa,_

_Nagisa is left alone to face the big bads and although he is afraid he remembers Karma's words and presses on when he realizes Nakamura is at the end of a Maniacs pistole he breaks the door down without much thought only to have a rifle pointed at him and shockingly his father is the one holding it who demands Nagisa drop his weapon. _

_What will happen in the next chapter!? Wait and see!_

_Thanks for reading~_


	39. Chapter 34 he Knows

Sergeant Akabane chapter 34

He knows.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The gun falls out of my hand and hits the floor with a clank before my shaking hands fall to my side and I stare at the man I thought was my father with a jaw dropping expression of pain and shock.

"Why…" was all I could bring myself to say. "Why…..why why..WHY!" I repeated and before he had the chance to respond to the other man cut in saying to me while his pistole was pointing at me threateningly, his finger on the trigger.

"Now, be a good little boy and sit down beside your little friend, I promise you I'll make this quick." Make what quick? And my face grew pale and my palms cold as I realized what he was saying…

He….he's going to kill us…

"That's not what you told me. Damn lair." A voice came from behind me I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes grew wide and a wave of relief washed over me.

Karma….he's here...thank god….

.

.

.

.

I stood behind Nagisa a gun at my side ready to fire at any second with Grip behind me ready to break anyone's neck. Normally I would just shoot and ask questions later but I couldn't do that not with Nagisa and Nakamura in danger.

The man laughed hysterically as if he was just told a bad joke. Wiping a tear from his eye still shaking off that horrible bone chilling laugh he said still pointing the gun at Nagisa, "Ah...dumbass. There was no deal...I just wanted your ass dead. You've gotten in my way when you started climbing the damn ranked.." My body tensed as Nagisa looked at me confused and still scared but obviously trying not to show it.

"Karma...what is he talking about.." I bit my lower lip stepping forward gradually ignoring the click of the mans gun.

"He told me to leave your side or you'd be killed.." I explained and he shook his head,

"No, I mean...this ranking what is he talking about." I could hear the tension in his voice the pain in the back of his throat and I felt the same pain in mine threatening tears on my eyes. I clenched my fist ignoring the tightening of my throat and attempted to swallow my tears.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" No….

"Tell me what…" Nagisa whirled around to the man ...no don't listen...don't listen Nagisa!

My lower lip quivered and I saw the man smiled sadistically as he looked at me knowing finally what my weakness was and my breaking point…..must of been nice to relish in your so called rivals weakness knowing you could crush them in an instant.

"No! I'll go with you just don't..Y-you can kill me just don't..." I pleaded without even thinking about what I was saying-what I was doing ...there was no point in begging because Nagisa would figure it out one way or another…

Said blunette was just staring at me...shocked? Terrified? Confused? Pained?

No..it was all of those things,

Hearing your teacher/crush willingly offer to off himself isn't exactly something you can just...take with a grain of salt.

Despite the pitiful way I pleaded the man only flashed that horrendous smile saying with his gun swinging around, "As tempting as that offer is ...I much rather wash your spirit break at your most desired person ever, the one you've fallen DESPERATELY in love with turn on you before I break your body."

I stood there frozen feeling as if my world was crumbling around me…

"Wait…" I heard Nagisa's voice cutting through my shattering reality, he looked at me puzzled looking me in the eyes despite this...this ...humiliating way I was presenting myself. "Karma…

"You love me?" Damn it Karma this is no time to be blushing! There was no point beating around the bush because if I were to die...I might as well just be out with it….at least I can die without any regrets…

With a quiet nodded at first I answered him and when that didn't seem to be enough confirmation for him I finally said,

"Yes...I'm in love with you Nagisa." A blush dusted his cheeks and a faint smile was tugging at the corners of his lips...that small little innocent smile was enough…

Enough to give me hope that I could fix this ...that this wasn't the end…

For Nagisa or Nakamura…

"That's adorable kids. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up your little reunion session now." I glared at him,

"Who the fuck are you anyway. " I say stepping in front of Nagisa as the man raises his gun at me.

"You don't know ...you don't know me?! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! AFTER ALL YOU'VE FUCKING DONE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM!" Unphased by his yelling I simply responded,

"No, I don't so tell me." The boy-no the man standing in front of Nagisa right now wasn't his teacher, wasn't his crush,

I was an assassin ...in assassin that was going to protect this boy behind me with his life. I went numb not feeling scared of this brute in front of me waving around that gun like a five your old with a plastic gun play the bad guy.

Someone who never faced death in the face, someone who was just trying to pass school, a teenager someone who was just trying to live life…

...someone who wasn't scared of dying would be afraid of this man...Nagisa was all of those things no wonder he's afraid…

But me….

The only thing I felt in this moment was having to protect the one I fell in love with and anything he loved in return.

.

.

.

The man laughed maniacally

"Ever since you fucking got popular with the assassintion business people wouldn't fucking so much as give me a sideways glance! It was always you they'd hire because you didn't leave a fucking bloody mess you made it look like a suicide! You where so fucking clean in your work but me! I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH APPRENTLY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I'M TAKAOKA THE GUY WHO'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

"It's not my fault you can't do your job right." I answered coldly.

"What…" I heard Nagisa's voice over my shoulder and for a split second I felt my heart drop…

Takaoka grinned his pupils large and spewing insanity. "Oh? You didn't know ...Lover boy here is indeed an assassin with a kill streak of over 5,000 people. Everyone one of those people he killed in cold blood…"

I gritted my death ...bracing for the pain that would probably come from Nagisa's words like waiting to be stabbed, waiting for death to come.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What…That's a lie… Karma… he, he can't be.."

I turned to Nagisa looking him in the eyes despite the pain it brought me,

"It….it's true. I'm ...an assassin...I've been one for nine years." It looked like Nagisa's world was shattering now. I turned fully to him putting my hands on his shoulders, "I don't expect you to understand, or forgive me for lying. But," I paused pulling him into a tight hug suddenly pulling his against my chest before whispering in his ear,

"Please...don't let this stop you from living your life." I leaned away planting a soft kiss on his cheek and looking at him in the eyes. "You have no reason to trust me but, I swear I'll protect you and that's exactly what I'm about to do so, as your teacher, I'm ordering you not to intervene. Do you understand?"

He stared at me for a moment, I could tell he was shocked and also just...loss.

He gave me a quiet nod.

I turned away from him only to feel my arm gripped tightly and I glanced at him, although his eyes were staring down his expression covered by his bangs…

"Karma.." he said, his voice was heavy and he suddenly looked up at me….

...he...he's ...crying…

He was crying but giving me a warm smile…

"I don't hate you."

I felt myself smile and nodded knowing he got the message, he slowly ...let go of my arm..clinging to the fabric of my jacket for a second before finally moving back.

.

.

.

.

.

I stepped forward and Takaoka raised his gun to me

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" I gave one last smile to Nagisa before turning my full attention to Takaoka walking forward with the gun at my side…

One bullet fired hitting my shoulder as a warning and I heard Nagisa gasp behind me..

"Stay back." Grip warned him I knew he was pulling Nagisa back..

Thank you Grip for being the best fucking teacher ever.

Another bullet fired hitting my arm I winced ignoring the shooting pain coming closer only mere inches away from the large man waving his gun hands shaking around it.

"I-I SAID STAND BACK!"

I stopped in front of him looking up my amber eyes dark amd staring into his soul a dark look on my face ...no fear…

.

.

.

.

"No." I wipped my pistol out faster than he could comprehend and aimed it at Terasaka's leg once the bullet hit he stumbled back, I grabbed the pocket knife hidden in my boot bringing the blade out and cutting through the robe of Nakamura's chair easily once she was free Teraska was already coming back I grabbed the front of her shirt throwing her forward in Nagisa's direction just in time for the bullet to hit the chair missing her.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD I'LL-"

"Do not use that language in front of my students!" I yelled roundhouse kicking him in the gut sending him crashing into the wall.

"RUN!" I yelled at Nagisa and Nakamura.

"But what about you-" Nagisa was saying,

"I SAID RUN! NOW!" I yelled and turned around toTakaoka again only to get punched into the face stumbling back myself landing on the floor-damn he caught me off guard.

He aimed the gun at the two,

"No you fucking don't!" I said getting to my feet despite the lack of balance, I pushed the gun up the bullet hitting the roof. "NOW!" I yelled without taking my eyes off Takaoka and I could hear their feet running away,

"Don't die on me kid." Grip spoke from the doorway,

I gave a weak grin,

"No promises." I heard him leave now to.

I got pushed back against the floor and his boot came down hard on my chest hindering my breathing and keeping me from moving out of his grip. If I tried I might break my ribs….shit!

"What are you waiting for! Shoot him!" I managed to glance at the man he was talking to…..that...that's Nagisa's father..

He only looked at me his hands trembling with the rifle in his hand and his mouth agape. He hadn't been very active during all this…

...He didn't want to do this…

"Don't do it! Escape with your son! That's what you want right? Do it for him!" I yelled, only to have that bastard Takaoka press his boot harder into my chest causing my to yell out in pain.

"S-stop it! He's just a boy!" The man yelled out,

"No he's not he's a monster!"

"Your a monster!"

"...What did you say!"

The man trembled. "You heard me! Your the monster! This boy didn't ask for that life! He had to do with he had to do! If anything we're no better than him so why should he die!"

Takaoka didn't respond. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOUR TURNING ON ME?! First that little bitch and now you!" The boot was removed from me and I gasped a breath of air before rolling out of his way before he could bring the boot back down. Damn-I think he broke a rib…

"I-I won't let you kill him...you….I-I'll stop you!" The man yelled at Takaoka…

I managed to get to my feet blood dripping from my mouth as I grabbed my ribs...damn this hurts! I was hunched over..I could barely move…

"We got you out numbered...Just give up!" I managed breathlessly.

.

.

.

He began laughing….and laughing...and laughing…

"What...are you lahging at?" Hebi yelled aiming the gun at the man,

He heard a click and then….

BEEP,

BEEP,

BEEP,

"What...the hell is that!" I breathed…

He continued laughing..

"I rigged each floor of this hotel with a bomb including this floor! Only I have the password to disarm them all," He said pointing to his laptop..

Fuck….FUCK FUCK FUCK! He planned this all along!

"Not so tough now ahahah HAHAHA!"

BANG.

I stared in shock at Takaoka fell to the floor in his own pool of blood….

He wasn't dead...but ...wasn't getting out of here.

"Go." Hebi looked at me saying that word. "I'll make sure he doesn't escape. This is the least I can do ...for everything I've done…" I winced trying to pull myself up..

"N-no….N-Nagisa...needs his father…" I said…

BEEP,

BEEP,

BEEP,

BEEP,

He shook his head, "He has you ...and his mother is still out there ...take care of him for me,"

I collapsed to the floor, "N-no...I-I can't...do that h-he needs you.." He only gave me a smile,

"Your a good man. I'd be glad to call you my son in law, so please, take care of him for me." I felt tears trickled down my face…

"Ugh….Koro-Sensei!" I yelled into the walky talky pulling it from my pocket…"Ugh...get everyone out of the building i-it's gonna blow..I-I can't get out I'm to injured.."

.

.

.

.

"I'm on my way Karma' My boy."

.

.

.

.

.

Hebi smiled at me….

"Thank you…"

10

.

.

.

.

_I'll always remember this man_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

9

.

.

.

.

.

.

_For what he's done…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'll find Nagisa's mother ...I promise.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

.

_And I'll protect him_

.

.

.

.

7

.

.

.6

.

.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.2

.

.

.

_With my life…_

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

_Goodbye Hebi…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

_**Hello my readers, I won't lie while writing this my hands were actually shaking and I was getting choked up just writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it shakes any of you up, **_

_**Also, I accidentally wrote Teraska instead of Takaoka I attempted to fix those mistakes but if you see Terasaka it's supposed to be Takaoka. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	40. Chapter 35 After it all

_**Sergeant Akabane Chapter 35**_

_**After it all**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…_

I awoke to a softer and slower beeping sound ...the aroma was clean and clear unlike the stuffy and suffocating air before...Everything hurt...my head, my arms my legs…

I don't remember too much before passing out…

Just the rapid beeping of the bomb ...a loud bang and a flash of white light and asking myself…

Am I dead?

.

.

.

I try to move but feel sharp objects in each of my arms…

I gradually opened my eyes and I'm blinded by the bright white light ...I wince at how bright it is until my eyes settle into the light and I have the chance to look around and get my barrangs…

I'm in a hospital bed ...there's an IV in each of my arms, one pumping blood back into me and the other containing fluids of some sort probably the thing that kept me from dying. There's a small monitor to my right the cause of the soft beeping showing my heart rate which is a little elevated but overall fine.

Then my eyes gradually settle on the small hair next to my leg, his eyes closed and face pale suggesting he'd been here awhile...he looked tired, has he been here since I got here…

Wait how did I get here?

My eyes stay on him for a moment, on his cute sleeping face the way his bangs fall over his eyes and the way his blue hair in that hairstyle makes him ten times cuter. I move my hand towards his face histated when my hands inches from his face.

….What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?

"_Yes this building was blown up just two days ago." _The words from the TV hanging above my head on the wall in front of me caught my attention.

A news man was standing in front of a large pile of rubble that used to be the hotel.

"_Witnesses say that they were evacuated by…..a flash of yellow? ….Where they high? ….Ehem," _The news man adjusts his tie_. "Two days ago this hotel was blown up and although many made it out alive officers have found to bodies among the rubble. The police have confirmed that these two where Akira Takaoka and Shiota Hebi." _

My eyes trail back to Nagisa….

..How will he handle the news of his father's death…Whatever happens I'll be here by his side…

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours had passed before the blunette began to stir at my side. I glance down from the book I was reading currently and see his eyes fluttering open.

I give him a gentle smile,

"Good morning sleepy head." He stares at me but has a different look, looking at me in a new light finally knowing who-or rather what I am.

He covers his mouth letting out a yawn and sitting up before rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I let out a soft chuckle leaning forward holding his cheek.

"It's okay, you looked cute sleeping." He blushes seeming surprised by how forward I was being. A nervous laugh escapes me and added, "I guess now that you know how I feel about you I can flirt with you without hesitation. That and...now that you know who I really am." He didn't say anything only continuing to look at me.

"I won't lie," I began trying not to draw my eyes away from his. "I'm honestly fucking terrified you'll want nothing to do with me, knowing that I'm…" I didn't finish that sentence I found it hard to get that last word out like swallowing a knife.

"I feel hurt that you lied, but...I understand why." His sapphire eyes poured into my amber eyes. A sheepish smile tugged at his lips. "I...thought I was just a student to you...that ...that's all I was." I lowered my eyebrows leaning closer to him bringing his eyes to mine by pulling on his chin.

As my finger rested under his chin and his eyes poured into mine I spoke in a gentle soft tone,

"Nagisa ...you are so...so...so much more to me than that. I couldn't help but fall for you, everything about you...it...it just draws me towards you. Not only are you fucking adorable and cute but your badass and a good fighter with good instincts and it makes you masterious and...I want to get to know more about you.."

What was I saying..I just poured my heart out to him…

But did it really matter ...no…

He stares at me ...a twinkle and a hint of carousity in his eyes.

"I…...I wanna kiss you…" I felt myself blush and he'd realized what he just said as his eyes grew wide. I smile not trying to suppress it.

I lean gradually closer until our foreheads are touching and our lips are mere inches apart. I whisper to him,

"Then what's stopping you?"

He looks at me and his eyes close slowly as I grabs the caller of his shirt and close the distance between us.

.

.

.

I lean forward pressing my lips to his and he's tense at first before relaxing into it...his lips are warm and sweet like candy and they mix well with my bitter taste...He tilts his head pressing further into my kiss and I hold his head at the side pulling him closer. His lips erupt fireworks in my chest making my heart dance around to the beat of my love for him...I want to be surrounded by his sweet scent and the warmth of his kiss.

He pulls away his lips lingering on mine for a minute and I suppress the urge to pull him back for more before I opened my eyes and looked into his sapphire orbs, his head nuzzle in my touch. His cheeks are red and he's eyes are nervous and embarrassed as he prefers to look down at my bedsheets then my eyes.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked gently not wanting to startle him, he gives me a quiet nod and glances at me briefly before replying with,

"W-what a-a-about you.." I find it fucking adorable he's stuttering.

"No, I've kissed people before," He looks hurt for a second before I add, "But your kiss was the only thing that meant something to me, that and the only one that could get me to blush or feel anything." He smiles and closes his eyes relaxing into my touch and I nuzzled my head against his forehead.

"How are you feeling…" He says looking at me eyes half open,

"Better," I say giving him a charming smile. "Especially since you're here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karma…."

"Yes?"

"...I-I love you…"

"Heh...I love you too Nagisa with all my heart."


	41. Intermission

Hello everyone! It's me Nagisa, I wanted to let you know that the author is taking a small break so that they can decide where the story goes from here. We hope you all don't mind waiting, in the meantime the author had prepared a short text story of me and Karma it's not related to the current fanfiction in anyway just something to keep you all occupied. The author thanks you all for you support and reading their fanfiction. Thank you for reading reader-san!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Karma 8:45pm: Nagisa~ guess what I bought today.**

**Nagisa 8:45: Please don't tell me it's another maid outfit.**

**Karma 8:45: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Nagisa 8:46: Karma No.**

**Karma 8:46: ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)**

**Nagisa 8:46: Karma no!**

**Karma 8:46: Karma yes~ now, do you want to wear the blue one or the red one~ **

**Nagisa 8:46: Karma I'm not wearing a maid outfit. **

**Karma 8:46: Come on you looked so~ adorable in that outfit on the island. It practically suited you Nagisa-chan. (****づ￣ ****³****)****づ**

**Nagisa 8:46: Karma don't call me that I'm not a girl. (****ಥ****﹏****ಥ****) **

**Karma 8:46: ( ****ﾟヮﾟ****) Maiiiid Ouuutfiiit (****ﾟヮﾟ ****)**

**Nagisa 8:46: Karma I'm not wearing it. I refuse, ****ಠ╭╮ಠ**

**Karma 8:46: Maiiiiid Outfiiit! **

**Nagisa 8:46: Did Nakamura put you up to this?! **

**Karma 8:46: ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Nagisa 8:46: -_- ugh. **

**Karma 8:46: Okay ...what if I give you a kiss for it~ **

**Nagisa 8:46: ◉_◉ Don't joke like that. **

**Karma 8:46: I'm not ;) **

**Nagias 8:46: ...Come by tomorrow morning and don't tell anyone about it!**

**Karma 8:46: (¬‿¬) Okay~**


	42. Chapter 36 Their love grows strong

Sergeant Akabane chapter 36 Their love grows strong

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 months later

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Today...we honor the loss of Hebi Shiota, Although he was a troubled man he had a good heart. May his soul rest in peace."

The day was cold ...it was autumn and I stood there in a black suit with my eyes stuck on the coffin as Karma's hand was on my shoulder ready to comfort me at any time. I can't believe he's gone ...I still can't believe it….

After Karma got out of the hospital he finally broke the news to me ...I cried for several hours in his arms and several days after that...but as ironic as it is...standing here in front of his grave...I can't muster a single tear...Is it because I have no more tears or because I just feel numb? A few of my relatives had come but the only one I was actually hoping for was…

...my mother who...sadly wasn't here. I was still looking for her but Karma was looking even harder I didn't know why, I know some nights he refused to sleep because of it and wouldn't sleep until I begged him to that he would.

We're not quite ...boyfriends yet however I guess we are being labeled as dating or rather secretly because Karma is still my teacher and although Koro-Sensei doesn't mind it or my classmates for that matter it's still forbidden by the school to date your teacher I could be expelled for it and Karma could lose his job. So until I graduate it's a secret because when I graduate and move on to highschool Karma won't be my teacher anymore.

.

.

.

But that wasn't on my mind right now or at least it was in the back of my mind filed under some of the less important things right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The funeral ended and as Karma and I where about to leave a woman approached me she was elderly and her face was wrinkled and she was a little hunched over, her hair was a lighter blue than mine, a sky blue that was starting to grey with age.

"Nagisa, I am so sorry you had to deal with this." I gave her a weird look and inched a little closer to Karma gripping the bottom of his black overcoat and he returned with a gentle squeeze of my shoulder letting me know he was here for me and that he'd make sure no harm would come to me.

"Who ...who are you?" After the Takaoka incident and Karma being hospitalized I've been really wairy of anybody approaching me who I didn't know. She noticed how on edge I was and placing her hands together in front of her she replied with a remorseful smile,

"I'm your aunt, You can call me aunt Shizu." Aunt...wait...that means..

"Your my moms sister then...right? Do you know where she is?" She looked troubled by that question as her eyes lowered she still held that smile just barely,

"Ah, your mother ...No I'm afraid I haven't heard a word from your mother since the day you were born. I'm sorry she left your side." Karma gave me a look of confusion, I never did explain to him about that situation, huh.

"Nagisa-"

"Please...just call me Shiota...I don't know you.." I said bitterly...why would any of my family members show up now when I-when me and my father needed them before...I don't want their pity,

Not now not ever.

She seemed bothered by that almost ready to protest only to close her mouth once more and reply with a passive aggressive tone, "Shiota." As if forcing that word from her lips before

returning to her bitter sweet tone. "I hear that since your….father...has passed away you don't have any family to live with, so you can stay with me if you wish." She heavily implied that last part more like a demand than a choice.

I looked at my aunt in the eyes, "With all do respect Ma'am,"

"Ma'am?" She cocked back I simply ignored her attitude.

"To me you're a stranger, and I don't feel comfortable living with a stranger." She already seemed upset, I didn't want to deal with this. Not with the loss of my father and still everything else.

"It's getting late, I need to get home." I answer her before she has a chance to pick a fight with me because that's what the look on her face says.

I grab Karma's hand and begin making my way out of the graveyard and he makes no protest.

As we leave I can feel her eyes burning into the back of my skull.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once we were back on the main streets (people glancing at us because we were two young men walking down the streets in black suits.) Karma suggested in a gentle tone,

"How about we stop off at a cafe and get some coco?" I glanced at him and give him a weak smile.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I want him to hold my hand as we walk down the street but as I said earlier we're a secret and I can't imply that we are dating because Karma's on file as a teacher and although I may not see it anyone from our school could be around and find out. Right now he's the only one I can lean on for support, I can't lose him no matter what.

So in public we just have a close teacher-student relationship but in private I'm in love with him as he is me.

The bell chimes lightly as we enter the small cafe, it's warm unlike the cooler outside and the autosphere is comforting. There's soft jazz playing in the background and the gentle sounds of meals and drinks being prepared. A large but friendly bearded man greets us with a warm smile behind the counter and tells us to sit anywhere we'd like. We sit down in a booth near the back as to have some privacy.

Karma orders us two hot chocles, his is simple your average hot chocolate but mine has whipped cream and chocolate syrup on it. I look at the large beige mug and stare at it in amazement.

Karma smiles,

"I thought you'd like it." I returned his smile and can't help but blush.

"T-thank you Karma, but you didn't have to." He raises an eyebrow at me and shakes his head still holding that charming smile on his lips.

"Don't play like that, you know I love to spoil you especially when you're feeling down in the dumps. Besides I only paid 700 yen for it." My eyes grow wide,

_**(700 yen= 6.45USD)**_

"700 yen?! Karma are you crazy!?" I say a little to loud. He shrugs calmly,

"Well with the extra toppings and stuff but it's worth it to see a smile on your face." I blush harder and focus on my cup of cocoa instead of Karma's smug face. He lets out a laugh that fills my body with a familiar warmth.

"Now drink your coco." I roll my eyes and pick up the mug by the handle-ouch hot-before taking a sip and enjoying the warmth and sweet chocolatey taste of my coco followed by the whipped cream. Once I take the mug away from my mouth I hear Karma burst into a fit of laughter and I glance at him questionably.

"What?" I ask confused and through his fits of laughter he manages.

"Nagisa, I didn't know you could grow a whipped cream mustache." I give him a smile, "Do you want one?" I say and before he can reply I shove the mug in his face and leave a whipped cream mustache on his lips I let out a laugh as well. I see him smile and feel my heart skip a beat.

"You two seem to be awfully close." A voice rings from above us and I tense up recognizing it. I glance up to see those cold violet eyes staring down at us, analyzing us, it sends a chill down my spine. I quickly wipe the whipped cream from my face but Karma doesn't do the same instead he leans forward onto the table and looks up at Asano directly making eye contact with him. He isn't the slightest afraid of him...why?

"I'm sorry can we help you with something?" Asano studies Karma for a moment and it makes me nervous.

"You and your..._student _seem awfully close." He spoke his arms crossed apart of me wanted to get up and run away but I managed to keep myself seated. I expected Karma to back down or something but he did the opposite in fact,

He raised his eyebrow totally owning that whipped cream mustache like it was his own.

"Indeed we are, such things are common in E-class. Having a close relationship with our students allows us to help them learn better as well as allow them to feel comfortable around us if any problem where troubling them that they wanted to speak to us about. However I don't believe such is the case back on the main campus, such a shame that is."

I could only stare at Karma in amazement and I hadn't dared speak up at all, I honestly wasn't sure if I was to scared to or because I just had nothing to say. I see Asano's eye twitch for a split second so quick I question if I was just seeing things.

"Do not attempt to drag me down to your level. I-we are far above E-class It exists for a reason." He said not allowing his emotions so show in the slightest, typical Asano. "Besides, I don't recall students calling their teachers by first names being a close-relationship thing, unless you two are...dating perhaps?" I swallowed and felt my body run cold…

Oh god..oh god oh god oh god ...what do we do he knows he knows he's gonna expel me and make Karma lose his job and-

Karma gives me a quick glance, it's calming and warm and its enough to relax my racing pulse and panicked expression that Asano's already noticed-dammit. I don't know how he can be so calm in this situation but I'm thankful for it.

"I have no problem with it, and although it may be frowned upon and seen as disrespectful it isn't illegal so I see no harm in being called by my first name. I am open with my students if that is a problem with you I don't see why you should be concerned as you are not one of my students nor the princable. If you have a problem with it, maybe you should visit the principle and speak to him about it."

I look at Asano, Karma knows very well who he is and knows that Asano is far too proud to go running to his father about this muchless tell him what Karma said. Karma had backed him into a corner with no way out and he knew that.

Asano glared at us and said in a low tone,

"This isn't over," those words sent chills down my spine and before I could figure out what they meant Asano had already turned on his heel and gracefully left.

.

.

.

.

The two of us remained quiet for a bit and although I was obviously concerned Karma reassured me not to worry about Asano. I tried my best but it was still on my mind by the end of the night. Asano didn't give up easily, everyone in E-class knew that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma walked me down the red carpeted hallway until we arrived at the door the beige paint peeling off it. I glanced at the rusty plate the numbers just barely visible.

_**205**_

"Thanks for walking me back Karma," I said, giving him a smile, he ruffled my hair. It was true I had no place to live but when Mr. Karasuma heard about my situation he rented an apartment for me long enough until I could afford it myself or move in with a family member. Karma walked me home every night and was at my door every morning and always brought over breakfast and most of the time stayed over to make me dinner.

I pulled the key from my pants pocket and fiddled with the lock before I heard the familiar click of the door and it opened. I flipped the light on and walked into the apartment everything as I left it.

It was a small apartment three rooms, a small living room with a couch and box tv with the kitchen in the corner the white tiles separating the wood from the living room, the bathroom which was big enough for just one person it had a tub a sink and a toilet then there was my room a very small bedroom not very big. Separated from the rest of the apartment by the japanese style sliding doors it was small and my bed took up most of the space with my small dresser tucked up against the side of it just under the window where I could see the city from it.

I remember Mr. Karasuma made it clear nobody else was to live with me and that it was just for me, but...I don't think I told him about Karma's more than occasional visits.

The click of the door made me jump a little but I relaxed when I realized it was just Karma closing it.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked me already making his way to the kitchen, I scratch my cheek blushing to myself.

"Um, curry maybe?" I suggested. "With some sushi on the side?" He looks at me and gives me a smile.

"I should of known that sushi was going to be involved, it is your favorite food after all." I let out an embarrassed laugh and watch Karma tie his pink apron on-which I find utterly attractive and adorable by the way- before going to the sink to wash his hands and begin preparing the meal. I walk over to the kitchen which is also very small so I'm at the edge otherwise we'd be bumping bodies if we were both there.

"Can I help?" I ask quietly tilting my head to the side, Karma glances over his shoulder his eyebrows raised. Slowly he smiles, "Yeah, here you can help me prepare the sushi." I happily come over even if it's a tight squeeze I'm always happy when I get to cook with Karma because I'm not a very good cook. When the rare occasion that Karma doesn't come over and cook for me I usually order take out or something but even then he always seems to come over with something prepared for me and feed me even if I protest, or we watch a movie together while eating.

Once we finish preparing the food and eating then cleaning it up it's late about 10:40pm and it's time for Karma to go back to his own apartment which is three miles from where my apartment is. I always hate this part because I don't like to say goodnight to him,

I stand at the door seeing Karma out, he makes sure he has everything before looking at me seeing my sad expression that I try to hide behind a weak smile.

"Aw, don't give me that sad face Nagi, don't worry I'll be back here tomorrow morning to walk you to school like I do every morning." I let out a sigh,

"I know but...I just miss you when you leave."

"Aww, why do you have to be so cute?" I feel myself blush and I hold my cheeks trying to hide the burning sensation of how hot they are and I hear Karma laugh before he grabs my wrists pulling them away and I feel the warmth of his soft lips on mine. I close my eyes and lean into his kiss smiling against his lips.

He pulls away and I opened my eyes to see his shimmering amber eyes and his pearly white teeth shaped into a smug grin.

"Goodnight, my little blueberry." With one last peck on the lips he lets go of my wrists and pats my head before heading off. I stand in the doorway for a bit watching him go until he reaches the elevator and the doors close.

I close my door slowly and turn to my now empty apartment with a heavy sigh but a smile with my hand on my racing heart. I let myself slide down onto the floor as the small smile grew until it fills my entire face.

...Is this what happiness feels like?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Takaoka is dead, what's the next plan? It's been 3 months when are you going to make your move?" The girl asks her purple eyes glaring angrily at the man in front of her as his index finger travels up the blade not minding the blood dripping from his finger.

He leans back in his chair, his grey eyes glance up at the monitors lazily his finger still tracing the blades sharp edges. "Patience little girl, patience. You see like any target you need to know it's weakness, however what your fool of a teacher didn't tell you was that you need to find out what makes them tick, what breaks them, what makes them go insane what will make them give up at the push of a button. So in time ...I will make my move."

The girl scoffs, "Ugh-when will that be?" The man stands up from his chair the knife clutched in his hand not tightly but rather comfortably. The ends of his black coat hover over the floor as he turns to the girl who shutters at the sight of him.

"Soon, my dear. Soon, the time is nearing close after all, now all that is left is put my plan into motion."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Hello my readers! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been sick but I'm feeling much better now. I thought I'd give you guys some cute Karmgisa stuff in this chapter before it gets crazy again and that's why you guys are here for the cute stuff not just the drama. As you can tell the story isn't over yet but I suppose you could say it's hit it's half way point and is now gearing up for the descent of what will be the final chapters. CHAPTERS plural, so let me know what you guys think of this chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	43. Chapter 37 Strength

_**Sargent Akabane chapter 37: Strength**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright, my assassins in training today will be doing a different exercise than usual."

It had been a while since I've been back to school. Koro-Sensei was nice enough to deliver my missed work to my temp home ( which was my small apartment) and even help me with it. Meanwhile, Karma had gotten a good scolding from his subordinate Karasuma for basically ditching his students for a week. Karma came back before I did and apologized to the class for disappearing while my absence was written off as me getting a horrible cold because of the incoming fall weather. Nakamura was back to her normal self and that included teasing me,

I tried my best to appear like I was fine on the outside but on the inside, I had a lot on my mind. Takaoka was dead, I knew that, but I also knew he had more than just my...dad...working with him and I know they're still out there so I can't relax yet. I've been asking Karma to train me lately and although he suggested I relax he reluctantly agreed when he'd come over to visit. He's been teaching me martial arts to help improve my basic self-defense. He said I am smart and have good plans and while that is helpful and admirable in an assassin I lack strength and would easily be overwhelmed against someone who wouldn't give me enough time to think. I needed to be able to hold my own,

so today's training... let's just say I was looking forward to it.

I was standing in the schoolyard hands at my side but I stood tall like the rest of my classmates, all eyes were on our teacher,

Sargent Akabane. He was wearing his usual army clothing, standing in front of us legs slightly spread out while his hands were neatly held behind his back. Indeed, he wasn't any older than any of us, however, the way he carried himself we all respected him for that, even Teraska.

"If you all wanna kill the octopus-"

"I'm standing right here!"

"Then you'll have to lay a hand on me. If you can't do that, you've got no chance in hell of beating him." I glanced around at my fellow students who seemed to share the same uneasiness that had washed over me.

Us fighting Karma? I don't think I've ever seen him fight because he made me leave when we were in that fight but I know he's skilled with weapons and is level headed.

"It will be a one on one fight, all of you will have exactly 15 seconds to land at least one blow on me." Multiple people gawked at that and I could hear multiple complaints.

"No way! Where not that fast-"

"Then become that fast. Your target will not wait for you to catch up to their speed. Your current Target can go Mach 20, if you can't land a blow on him in that small time frame then you got no chance." He paused, it felt like Karma was being more harshed then usual with us...I wonder...if it had something to do with almost losing his life as well as mine.

He let out a short sigh before folding his arms and giving us all a frustrated look, not that he was mad but more so to say_ don't give up. _

"I understand this is challenging however I know you are all capable of completing something like this. If you want to give up that's on you, however, I know you all can do this." His amber eyes that held a familiar warmth scanned all of us-wait...did he just smiles at me or was I just imaging things?

"Now, if you don't want to give up then step on and challenge me."

Karma...

He waited arms folded as he scanned the rest of us. I stood there feeling as if I was floating in space, I could feel the pounding of my heart against my chest and the feeling of my legs as they began to shake. I shakily rose my chin up so that my eyes were on the redheads amber eyes that had to seem to meet my shaky blues through the crowd of anxious teenagers. As if he were a magnet attracting me I slowly felt myself moving towards him as if I had no control over my movements only able to see him coming closer...

No, he wasn't moving at all, just staring at me I was the one coming closer to him. I felt the multiple eyes burning into my silent being as I stopped in front of him only a foot apart from him and I looked up meeting his amber eyes that held such confidence. Although I felt afraid I spoke with confidence,

"I'll fight you." He looked at me for a moment before a thin smile formed on his lips and his arms dropped to his side resting there as he grinned as if he was hoping I'd say that.

"You sure you stand a chance," I felt as if I'd just swallowed my heart when I replied,

"I don't know...but I'm not about to give up." His eyebrows knitted together and like a proud boy-ugh a proud teacher he nodded and spoke,

"15 seconds is all you have. Do not waste it." I nodded wordlessly noticing in the distance that Koro-Sensei had a stopwatch tentacle on the start button my eyes drew back to Karma not taking my eyes off his being. How could I with how amazing he was and-

"Go." Wait what-oh crap!

I didn't have time to react the only thing snapping me out from my daze was the end of Karma's boot meeting my stomach and sending me to the ground. Deja vu?

"Don't expect your target not to fight back." I heard him over the pounding of adrenaline in my ears.

13 seconds...

My mind reminded,

I jumped to my feet quickly throwing a punch but he dodged it he threw a punch and I managed to block it with my arm.

"Stop swinging around mindlessly." He ordered I clenched my teeth becoming frustrated.

10 seconds...

Come on Nagisa focus...if you can't even land a blow on Karma how are you supposed to protect yourself let alone others?

8 seconds...

Okay...look for an opening...

My eyes scanned his stance legs apart arms up eyes locked on me. His stance had no flaws at all...

wait...he's expecting me to attack...so what if I...

I took a deep breath his eyes locked on me and I broke my own stance standing straight up as I expected the redhead gave me a confused look.

7 seconds...

Time feels like its slowing down...

I looked at Karma...this boy...this man...

I love him...and right now I'll express that...

I smiled arms outstretched

"Mr. Akabane," I say in a sweet tone walking forward inching closer slowly closing the space between us, he doesn't react...good...good... I mouth one word and his eyes shot open and his being is frozen.

I closed the distance between us and rushed forward

4 seconds...

He blinked as if just realizing my plan and at the last second he moved to the side rendering me suspended in my forward motion and falling to the ground.

Diiiiing,

"Times up." He spoke, and his words shattered me. I pushed myself up from the ground feeling a familiar burning sensation burning in my chest and spreading through my body...it was the same feeling as when I'd run into that woman at the funeral.

"You did good Nagisa however you sh-" His words were cut off when I jumped to my feet swinging my fist and it just barely touched him he moved back. "Nagisa what are you doing-hey stop it's over!"

My heart pounding in my chest, I rush forward charging at him like a mad bull swinging my fists at him he blocks and although I land a blow it's not enough for me**-it doesn't satisfy me.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa charges Karma swinging his fists at the redhead who blocks the attack with his arms. "Nagisa what are you doing!" He manages through heavy breaths as he dodges the blunettes furious punches. He doesn't reply and Karma notices the look in his eye a look he'd never seen before. His blue eyes are darker and have a sharp deadly tone to them, Karma sighs and jumps back.

"Nagisa it's time to stop this you-" With shocking speed, Nagisa punches Karma in the gut causing the redhead to spit saliva from his mouth before stumbling back. He looked up at the shorter boy who's breathing is calm and his fists are up his stance is still and his eyes are trained on Karma waiting for his next attack.

The redhead smiles lowering his head for a moment before chuckling, "Fine, you wanna fight..." He rushes forward with blinding speed punching the shorter boy in the face. The blunette coughs and stumbles back finding himself falling on the ground.

"That's enough Nagisa now stop this." But he refuses to listen getting back on his feet charging the redhead again each blow he attempts to deliver is met with either a block or a blow to Nagisa instead.

The blunette glares up at Karma from the ground wiping some blood from his lip. The redhead stands over him a much serious tone to his facial features. "You need to stop before you get hurt. I don't know what's gotten into you Nagisa but you need to stop." His tone was cold and stern hoping the sudden change in attitude would snap Nagisa out of whatever trans he'd gotten himself into.

"Nagisa snap out of it!" Nakamura called from in the crowd,

"Should I step in-" Koro-Sensei stood up,

"No," Karma said holding up a hand still keeping his eyes on the panting bluenette who was struggling to stand now. "I can handle this." His tone was calm.

Nagisa rose nearly falling back down in the process as he charged Karma gain with a pained shout. This time instead of hitting him back or blocking Karma merely grabbed the boy's fist in his hand keeping him from using it. Nagisa threw the other one only to have it caught by Karma gain.

The redhead was stronger then Nagisa he knew that for a fact. The bluenette struggled under the redhead's grip trying to free his arms pulling away so violently Karma worried if Nagisa may actually rip his arms off.

"Nagisa." Karma's voice came out a little more calm this time and yet the blue-haired boy continued to struggle. He lowered his head and brought the volume of his voice to a whisper so the other students couldn't hear him.

"Nagisa you're causing a scene, what's gotten into you why are you acting like this." The blunette didn't respond, instead, his attempt to break free of the redhead's grip weakened and Karma noticed the boy's body shaking as tears began to flow from his eyes. Karma's eyes widened,

Had he actually hurt him?

"Nagisa...what's wrong.." He whispered and Nagisa shook his head.

"I'm...I need to be stronger.." He choked out barely audible only loud enough for Karma to hear. The redhead looked at Nagisa for a moment wanting to comfort him but knew he couldn't, not right now. He sighed and still holding Nagisa's fists glanced over his shoulder,

"Koro-Sensei, Nagisa injured himself, please take him to the school infirmary." Without so much as a protest or even a blink the yellow target had already scoped Nagisa up from Karma's arms and was already inside the school.

Karma stood there brushing himself off trying to regain his composure and trying to hide the worry he felt for Nagisa. He looked up at the rest of his bewildered students, "Alright, who's next?"

"I believe I will take a swing at you." An unfamiliar voice came from behind the redhead. He turned to meet the man's eyes.

"Mr. Chairmen. What brings you to E-class." Karma spoke keeping his guard up, he didn't like the aura he was feeling from this man as he approached wearing that usual confident smile.

"Apologizes for disturbing your class Mr. Akabane, however, I have received reports about you and...a certain student of yours who has seemed rathered close. I have come to address this matter,"

.

.

.

.

.

Shit.

**"Now tell me Mr. Akabane are the speculations true, are you indeed dating one of your students." **


	44. Update (Been busy)

Hello my lovely readers, I apologize for the lack of updates recently, however I have been caught up with school and a lot of work. I will try my best to get a new chapter out this weekend however I can't promise it but I just wanted you all to know I haven't abandoned this story just simply been busy with other things.

Thank you all for your continued support and thank you for reading :)

-Authorchan


	45. Chapter 38

**Sargeant Akabane chapter 38**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Now tell me Mr. Akabane are the speculations true, are you indeed dating one of your students." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I resist the urge to tighten my jaw and instead remain calm knowing full well my student's eyes are burning into me their faces written with bewilderment and questions all aside from Nakamura.

I speak, keeping my eyes on the chairmen whose much taller than me, a good few inches taller however his height and aura don't scare me but that aura does indeed remind me to keep what I say in mind and pinch my tongue.

I turn to him keeping Nagisa's little outburst in the back of my mind filing it away to discuss later.

"Of course not. What do you take me for," I say allowing him to answer that. I've heard about this man and the things he's done and I know he's very manipulative so it's best to go off of what he says rather than give him any hints as to my lies.

His eyes scan me, his posture relaxed despite that suffocating aura he has. He lets out a low hum from his lips before pacing around me like a lion, my eyes follow him not wishing to remove them from his prowling being, I didn't trust this man, not one bit.

"That's an interesting statement considering the claims I heard from A-class students saying you were seen spending time with one of your students outside of school."

_Don't snap._

"I assure you that the claims he made were taken out of context, he is merely just a child after all," I spoke hoping to meet his level of thinking. It's not that I couldn't, I just knew not to overstep that line, not when he was the man who could fire me and expel Nagisa in the process.

The man gave an empty smirk, "Ah, that is quite true, however, you are no older than any of your students."

I furrow my brows together crossing my arms feeling that small bit of irritation crawling up the back of my neck. "With all due respect sir, I may be young but I assure you I am no child." He stroked his chin walking closer to me,

"Hmm, you say that but what would happen if your worst fear came to pass, hm? What would you do then? Would you still maintain your adult-like deminer, or would you cry out for your mother? Reverting to your assigned age."

I bit my lower lip and internally swearing dammit it all when I did because I knew that that was the thing he was looking for just a small little crack in my mask was more than enough to please him as he stepped back and it irritated me. Still, somehow I managed to remain calm and not punch the man right here.

"You're getting off-topic," I said sternly it came out as a warning more than a calm reminder like I wanted. The man smiled (coldly), pleased with the change in my aura.

"Ah yes, excuse me." He fixed his tie as if to reestablish his power before proceeding, "I do hope these accusations aren't true if they where I would have to fire you Mr. Akabane. Just a reminder that student-teacher relationships are forbidden and if there were one the teacher would be fired while the student expelled."

...Expelled...

That word stained my mind with the feint look of Nagisa's face coming with it...a constant reminder of the invisible boundary that lay between the two of us.

"That will be all, carry on and I do apologize for interrupting your.." He paused eyeing my students-looking down on them. "Class." He turned away and headed back down the hill after that.

I stood there for a bit processing the events that had just occurred and thinking of what my next course of action should be, I had to be more careful from now on. Being so careless could result in mine and Nagisa's expulsion. I'd be fine because I have a backup plan if I were to lose my job but Nagisa...

this school...this class...

it's all he has left and I can't take that away from him simply because I yearn for him. It isn't fair to him, he deserves a happy life whether I'm in it or not.

"Yo Mr. Akabane." A gruff voice who I recognized as Teraska's came from behind me. I turned to him as well as the rest of my students whose expressions suggested they wanted answers, answers I couldn't provide. "Are we gonna get on with class or what?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "No, that will be all for today." A few muffled groans escaped the class but I ignored them knowing I couldn't continue teaching for today with my mind racing and thoughts in shambles. "Head inside for fourth period," I instructed and the students headed for the building while I stood there for a bit.

"Kar-Uh I mean Mr. Akabane." I heard the familiar voice and I turned to my side seeing the familiar blonde who's hands where on her hips. "Are you really dating Nagisa? You can tell me I won't blab." I know I shouldn't have but apart of me knew I could trust her. After all, she deserved to know after being there with Nagisa through it all.

I took a deep sigh checking over my shoulder to make sure the two of us were alone before giving her my answer. "Not quite, however, I guess you could say we're more open with our feelings for one another," I said putting it mildly.

She gave me a look but sighed giving me a weak smile, "Well, you better treat him right." She spoke giving me a light punch as she too headed off to class...

...I should go check on Nagisa...


	46. My final update

Dear readers, I will not be updating on any longer nor will I be making any new fanfictions on here. I will however continue to update Sargent Akabane and Bitter Sweet Rivalry on my wattpad which you can find

here: user/GamingTiger15

My name on wattpad is: themysteriousauthor18

I will leave those stories on here however I will not update them on any longer. I hope you all understand my dear readers and if you wish to continue reading please look for those stories on Wattpad (you do not need an account to read it) I thank you all for your continued support and for making the years I'd had here on this site amazing.

Thank you all :) and I hope that you will continue to support me on Wattpad,

This is my final message on here so

Thank you for reading my lovely readers

-Author-chan.


End file.
